Grey's Beginning
by islandgirl33
Summary: The five original interns meet at med school? How does this change each of their individual journeys, and who do they meet along the way? Will things work out the same for them, or better? AU Meredith/Derek, Cristina/Owen/Burke, Izzie/Alex, George/Lexie/Mark, Cal/Az
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This story is old school GA, going right back to the start, when it was at it's best and why we all fell in love with it!

Each chapter will focus on a different one of the five original interns (I'll change the character listings each time too). There will also be appearances from all the original major characters too!

(I do not own any of the characters!)

**MEREDITH**

_**This is the start of the game and you either have what it takes to play or you don't.**_

Meredith gazed out of the car window dreamily, as a flood of nerves suddenly hit her and she contemplated just _what_ the next five years of her life would bring.

Meredith was moving across the country to California, not knowing a soul, to start med school and hopefully prove to her mother that she had what it took to become a surgeon, a great surgeon!

She had never been to California before and Meredith was starting to wonder if it really was the best choice for her to attend med school. She had felt certain that it was. Not only was it one of the best in the country, but it was also the furthest one that she could find away from her dominating, overbearing and emotionless mother back in Boston.

Fiddling aimlessly with a strand of her silky blonde hair, Meredith settled her eyes on some other new students walking around accompanied by proud parents. She felt a small pang in her chest. Her own mother wouldn't have dreamt of flying across the country to settle her only daughter in to her scary new life at med school. The idea of that was unthinkable, Ellis Grey was far too busy performing lifesaving surgeries back at Boston General, thinking that supporting her daughter financially was more than enough. The idea that she might need emotional support too, had completely passed Ellis by for the entire course of Meredith's life. As a result, Meredith had grown up unsure of her place in the world, desperate to seek her mother's approval.

Ellis had also been a little dismissive to say the least, of Meredith's decision to go to med school. Saying that she just wasn't cut out for it, and that she was weak just like her father. But that had just made Meredith even more determined to prove her mother wrong.

…

Stepping out of the cab and in to the blazing sunshine, Meredith stopped, catching her breath, taking a long look down the street that would be her home for the forseeable future. It was such a contrast to the cooler weather she had become so accustomed to back in Boston and she felt a bead of sweat break on her forehead, as she lugged her suitcases up the steps to her new home.

_'Why couldn't my mother have just bought me a one bed apartment?'_ Meredith thought irritatingly, as she fumbled with the key in the lock.

Instead, Ellis Grey, had insisted on investing in a five bedroom house for Meredith to live in, under the strict conditions that she rented the spare rooms out to fellow students at the med school, saying she would need the support if nothing else. Another sign to Meredith, that her mother didn't think she was tough enough to follow in her footsteps and take on the gruelling task of becoming a surgeon like her. Meredith, would have much preferred to have lived alone, seeing as she had spent most of her adult life living alone in her mother's huge empty house back in Boston, whilst Ellis practically lived at the hospital.

As she cursed and twisted the key in the opposite direction, still trying to unlock the wide front door, Meredith suddenly wondered just what her five other roommates would be like. She had left it to the last-minute to advertise, having just got back from travelling around Europe all summer, so she had simply settled for the first four that had applied and was therefore fairly convinced that they would all be freaks. Which wouldn't be too much of a problem, seeeing as she really didn't plan on spending any time with them anyway.

Stopping and sighing she glanced down the street again, just as she was met with the sight of a nervous looking young guy, walking up to her. He had shaggy dark hair and gentle brown eyes. On seeing Meredith his face lit up and he said to her "Excuse me. Is this number 26?"

Meredith forced a small smile as she said "Yes."

His face lit up even more as he said nervously "Hi, I'm George O'Malley. Looks we're going to be living together. You're first year med school too, right?" He looked slightly apprehensive, but also kind and friendly and Meredith suddenly felt a small rush of relief, as she smiled with genuine warmth this time and said "Yep, that's right. I'm Meredith Grey."

* * *

Meredith giggled at something George said, as they both made their way in to the spacious kitchen of their new home together.

Walking in they were instantly met with the sight of tall blonde girl standing in front of them. She had flawless skin and a model figure, and she beamed as she saw them, flashing perfect pearly white teeth, as she said "Hi, I'm Isobel Stevens, but everyone calls me Izzie."

Meredith felt herself tense up again, as she looked at the pretty girl in front of her. 'G_reat, I've got to live with some beauty queen!_ She thought, as through clenched teeth, brushing a strand of loose hair away from her eye, she said "I'm Meredith Grey."

Izzie's face glowed, as she said "Oh, you're Meredith. This is your house. Wow! It's such a cool place. It's so nice of you to rent the rooms out to us."

Meredith glanced across at George, to see that his eyes were nearly popping out of his head, as he looked at Izzie, and he stuttered "I'm George O'Malley."

"Well, it's great to meet you two. That makes four of us then." Izzie said, her voice buzzing with excitement.

Meredith shot her a confused look, as she said "Four of us?"

"Oh, you guys haven't met Cristina yet. She's nice, but she's a little….." she lowered her voice and mouthed "She's a little _strange!_"

Meredith felt almost relieved, _strange,_ she could handle, _bright and annoyingly shiny, she could not_, she thought, as she looked at Izzie again. Just as a petite pretty girl, with a thick curtain of raven black curls bouncing across her face, strode boldly in to the kitchen.

"Cristina Yang," she said, confidently holding her hand out to Meredith and George, adding "Take it you've met Barbie here?" Leaning her head towards Izzie, who shot her a hurt look, as George quickly shook Cristina's hand, saying "George O'Malley." Before turning awkwardly to Meredith to say something.

"Oh, hi, I'm Meredith Grey." Meredith suddenly said, unsure just what to make of this confident slightly scary looking girl stood in front of her.

Cristina's eyes searched Meredith intently, as she said "So, this is your place huh? Nice, I got here first, just before ba…" _…_

"_Izzie,"_ The tall blonde girl, quickly corrected her, and seemingly unfazed by Cristina's words, Izzie beamed again and said "So, we're all first year med school, right? That's so cool. We're going to have so much fun!" She gushed.

Cristina raised her eyebrows "I honestly, can't wait." She said sarcastically, as Meredith looked at her, catching her eye, as she smirked.

Izzie ignored Cristina and carried on talking. "So, I was thinking Mere…. It's ok to call you Mere, isn't it?" She said, looking at Meredith for a second, before she carried on talking. "We should, you know, draw straws or something for the rooms. It's only fair."

"Oh, screw that. I've already taken the biggest one, and you should, you know, take the next biggest one Meredith, it being your house and all." Christina said.

Meredith shrugged. She really didn't want to end up being in charge of the house, or the referee between the people that she was forced to live with, so she just said. "Look, it's not my house ok. My mother happens to own it, but I'm just living here through med school, with four other people, just like you guys."

"Four!" Izzie and Cristina both said at once. "There's another one?" Cristina said, rolling her eyes.

"Fraid so," Meredith said. "I don't know where he is, but I expect he's probably just running late or something."

"He?" Izzie said, her eyes lighting up. "It's a guy. I hope he's _hot!_" She added, before George looked down awkwardly at the floor.

"I hope he's a mute." Cristina said.

"He could have dropped out." George said quietly, adding "People drop out of med school all the time, you know."

"Okay, I can't promise he's hot, or anything else for that matter. But I _can _promise he's moving in with us, he won't have dropped out, we haven't even started yet!" Meredith said, as she suddenly thought how she had only actually exchanged a few hurried emails with their mystery new roommate the day before. She couldn't even remember his name.

Meredith suddenly felt uncomfortable as she looked at the expectant faces of the three strangers in front of her. She hated uncomfortable small talk with people she didn't know. She was tired and she just wanted to go and hide away on her own. But before she could make her excuses, Izzie suddenly said "Okay guys, this is our first night at Med School and we are going to have the time of our lives. So, let's all go out and celebrate. There's a bar called Jack's next to the university, that's going to be rocking tonight and hopefully there'll be some hot guys there too." She added with a twinkle in her eye, as she looked directly at Meredith.

Meredith sighed, her face full of apprehension, _hot guys_, that really was the last thing she wanted to be thinking about the day before she started med school. She looked over at Cristina to gauge her reaction.

Staring blankly back at Meredith's reluctant face, Cristina simply shrugged and said "Well, I'm in!"

* * *

Meredith was squashed in to the corner of a table with her three new roommates in the noisy crowded bar. The atmposhere buzzing with excited first year students, drinking and chatting with loud music blaring in the background. Meredith felt uncomfortable and also a tad annoyed, at being dragged out against her will. She planned to just have a couple of drinks, before heading home for an early night.

"Okay, can I just say guys, here's a toast to the next five years and all the many adventures we'll be having along the way." Izzie said merrily, her eyes full of excitement, as she held her glass up to the other three, forcing them to reluctantly hold up theirs too.

Crisitina, sipped her drink and looked intensely round at the other's as she then said "Okay, can I _just s_ay that I am not here to make friends. I do not '_do',_ people, or relationships or any other form of emotional stuff. I am simply here to be top of my class in everything and secure the best possible internship afterwards. So I do not do ….."

"Okay, we get it. You don't do friends." Meredith said, as both Izzie and George looked on speechless at Cristina, and Meredith thought how she really couldn't work her out. Even though Cristina could evidently be a _'super bitch',_ there was something about this super confident, sharp witted girl that Meredith kind of liked, as she thought. '_Well, we're either going to be best friends or arch enemies.'_

…..

The sight of Izzie, seemed to have turned every male head in the place and it wasn't long before a tall handsome guy with dirty blonde hair came over to their table chat to her. Izzie gushed and giggled, staring up at him with a shy flirty smile, twisting her long blonde hair around her finger.

Meredith looked away and over at Cristina, whose eyes were eagerly scouring the room, as she sipped her margarita furiously threw a straw. "I'm just off to the ladies." Cristina suddenly announced and in a flash she was gone, leaving Meredith sat alone with George.

Meredith shifted uncomfortably, as she felt George's eyes burning in to her intensely _'this is just damn awkward'_ she thought, as George cleared his throat and said "Um…..Meredith, do you have a boyfriend?"

Meredith was unsure how to answer. She wanted to lie, but instead the answer just instinctively came out of her head as she said dismissively "No." Although, at that exact point in time, Meredith was ashamed to admit, she really wished she did have a _'boyfriend!_ She was no fool, she could tell when a guy was in to her, and she sighed as she thought, why did it always have to be the ones she didn't want? The nice ones, the kind ones, the ones with the bad '_freaking' _shaggy hair. _Why couldn't George have a crush on Cristina? _She thought, or Izzie? She's like a _freaking_ supermodel!

Aware of the uncomfortable silence and willing Cristina to come back, Meredith slurped the remainder of her drink and stared down in to the bottom of her glass to avoid George's overly eager eyes on her. Just as George said nervously "So um…..what kinds of music do you like Meredith?"

That was too much for Meredith, she felt like she was on a really bad first date and as nice a guy as Geroge was she needed to get away. "I'm just going to the bar." She said hurriedly as she jumped up quickly, desperate to get away from his pathetic puppy dog eyes as fast as she possibly could.

….

If George had been hoping anything would happen between them he would be bitterly disappointed Meredith thought as she slid on to a bar stool and quickly caught the barman's eye, saying loudly. "Tequila!"

The barman grinned at her as he said "Happy hour. It's a double for every single tonight."

"Better make that a double then," Meredith said, all her good intentions of having a quiet night slowly fading away.

"Going for it tonight." A smooth male voice beside her suddenly said.

Meredith turned, to see a dark-haired handsome man staring curiously at her with an amused smile. He had beautiful blue eyes, they were intelligent, deep and captivating.

Meredith felt herself blush, as she stared down at her hands and twisted them together. She felt a new rush of adrenaline, as she sensed his inquisitive gaze on her and her insides churned as she felt an instant attraction to him.

'_Say something'! _Meredith thought. She was no stranger to being hit on by random guys at bars, but here she froze, as she glanced at him, instantly dazzled by his perfect smile.

"Forgive me," he said. "But I was just wondering what a beautiful girl like you is doing sat here drinking all alone?"

Meredith suddenly felt more than a little self-conscious, as she thought _'i__s he trying to hit on me?'_ Becoming lost for words even more, as she pursed her lips and eventually, she looked straight at him and said "It's my first night here and well, I'm not alone, I'm out with my new roommates, and I should really be getting back to them." Downing her drink as she remembered she had left George all alone and she should really try and find Cristina.

"Oh, that's a shame." The mysterious dark-haired guy said, as he ran his finger across his mouth. "I was going to ask if I could you buy you another drink?"

Meredith stared down at her knotted fingers, she could feel her cheeks burning scarlet. _What was it about this guy that had her in such a head spin? _She looked up to meet his blue eyes and bit her lip, before she said. "I am sure I can catch up with them in a bit."

"I'm Derek." He said, his eyes lighting up warmly.

"Meredith Grey." Meredith smiled back, suddenly feeling a little more relaxed.

"Well, pleased to meet you Meredith Grey." Derek said, with another amused smile. "So, what brings you here?"…

* * *

Meredith was feeling light-headed and buzzing. Partly due to the effects of the alcohol rushing around her system and partly due to being in the company of the mysterious, gorgeous guy, she was sat drinking with.

After what must have been her fifth tequila, she went to stand up "I should go," she said giggling.

"I'll walk you home." Derek said, quickly standing up to catch Meredith as she wobbled slightly and he grabbed her arm to steady her, '_Uh oh, this is normally how it starts',_ Meredith thought. Next he'll be through my front door and then in my bed. But somehow, as much she was attracted to Derek, Meredith wasn't sure if she wanted to take him back to hers for a seedy one night stand, perhaps she didn't want him to see that side of her and she just wanted to remain the drunken girl in the bar.

"No. Seriously I'll be fine, its only a few blocks away," Meredith said, still laughing.

Derek went to say something, with a new concerned look on his face, as Meredith said forcefully, "I should really find my friends. We can walk home together." Suddenly feeling very guilty for abandoning George, as she looked around the room, but there was no sign of him, when she suddenly spotted Izzie.

Izzie had her back to Meredith and was sat talking to the same guy from earlier. They were deep in conversation, their foreheads practically touching and Izzie burst in to a loud ripple of laughter, flinging her long hair back behind her as Meredith apprehensively walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, aware of Derek's eyes burning in to her, eagerly watching her every move.

Izzie turned and grinned as she saw Meredith and shouting over the music she said. "Meredith, hey, meet Hank. Hank, this is my new roommate Meredith."

Meredith smiled at them both, as she said "I was thinking of heading home. You wanna come too?"

Izzie's face changed as she looked behind Meredith and caught a glimpse of Derek and her eyes met Meredith's with a sparkle and she leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Oh, no, I was thinking of hanging here a bit longer. But I'm sure you'll be fine." Gesturing towards Derek with her head, as she said "He's dreamy, go_ you_!"

Meredith couldn't help but almost feel a small rush of excitement then. As with another amused smile Derek said softly "I think your friends busy…. So, Meredith Grey, you have no excuse now, but to let me walk you home."

* * *

Meredith felt fuzzy all over as she fumbled with the key in the lock of her new front door for the second time that day. She had thought she had seen a light on somewhere, meaning either George or Cristina must be back already, but she wasn't going to the ring the doorbell. Not with this dreamy guy stood next to her.

"Need a hand?" Derek said, as he grabbed her trembling fingers expertly with one of his long slender hands.

Meredith instantly felt an electric current zap through her. _Guys never normally had his effect on her._ If they were reasonably good looking she'd sleep with them once, if they interested her she'd maybe sleep with them a couple of times. But she'd never had a serious relationship, and she was pretty sure she'd never been in _love_. The thought of either, had never really interested her, or maybe she just hadn't found a guy that interested her enough? Although, her mother had repeatedly drummed in to her, that falling in love would be her biggest weakness.

But there was just something about this mysterious dreamy guy that fascinated her. As she looked at his unreadable expression, he looked so cool and calm, and all she could think about was how desperately she wanted him to kiss her. The blood was rushing around her entire body in anticipation, as he looked directly at her and his eyes locked with hers for a moment in a lingering gaze, before he eventually leant in to brush her lips lightly with his. Meredith felt herself melt against him, as she moved in closer, pushing herself against him and opening her mouth with furious intensity, as the kiss became deeper. He smelt delicious, some expensive aftershave and body lotion as his light manly stubble gently brushed her cheek. Causing Meredith to feel increasingly dizzy and turned on.

She was just about to wrap her arms around his neck and embrace him further, when he abruptly broke apart from her, and for the first time in the night he had lost his cool air of confidence and his amused smile. His face was more serious as he looked away and said "I'm sorry Meredith. I shouldn't have done that. It was nice meeting you." Then, without so much as a goodbye peck on the cheek, he had vanished in to the night.

* * *

Meredith, woke the next morning in her new bed, with a sharp, banging headache. Despite it being the first day of college, all she could think about was the guy from last night '_Derek'. _His eyes, his smile, that hair, that kiss. But, he hadn't come in, she'd wanted him to, desperately! All her good intentions had gone out the window the moment he'd kissed her, but he'd just left so suddenly._ Why? _

She groaned as she pulled her phone out of her purse by the bed. She needed to be up and out the door in five minutes. She needed to forget about Derek, she didn't even know his last name, or anything about him. He was probably some hotshot lawyer, or financial guy. He wouldn't be interested in her. Why would he? She was Meredith Grey. She was a screw up!

As she stumbled out of her bedroom door, Meredith heard yelling coming from the kitchen. It sounded like a male and female voice, she was pretty sure it was Izzie but she didn't recognise the male one, it certainly didn't sound like George.

…

"What's going on?" Meredith said, walking in to the kitchen, feeling slightly shaky with her evolving hangover.

"And you've drunk all my orange juice..." Izzie yelled. She was stood perfectly made up, with her blonde hair loosely tied up and her hands on her hips, her cheeks flushed, looking mad, shaking an empty carton of orange juice. Next to her, stood an equally outraged looking Cristina and a bemused George was sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

Meredith turned to see Izzie was yelling at a tanned, dark haired, good looking guy who was just stood looking back at them with an arrogant smirk. Meredith shot a confused look at George, who in between wolfing down mouthfuls of cereal said "Our fifth mystery roommate, Alex."

"Oh," Meredith said.

Izzie then turned to her and said "Mer, this jack ass here, our new roommate, decided to go in to my room last night take all my stuff out and move his in, and now he's drunk all my_ freaking_ orange juice!"

Alex grinned at Izzie as he said "It's nothing personal doll face. You snooze, you lose."

"And he helped himself to my first edition medical text books," Cristina said angrily.

Alex laughed to himself as he said "You shouldn't have left them lying around then."

Meredith held her hands up and quickly moved to make herself a coffee. She didn't care what this guy had done, she was sticking firmly to her guns; she wasn't in charge of the house. They would have to sort this out themselves. "Seriously, this isn't my problem. I'm running late." Meredith simply said in response.

Cristina's facial expression suddenly changed and she turned to look at Meredith, as she said curiously "Are you related to Ellis Grey?"

Meredith froze. This time they had her full attention, as she saw all four of her new roommates suddenly staring at her with burning curiosity. '_Dam! This is exactly what I wanted to avoid'_ Meredith thought.

"Why?" Was all she could say as she sipped her coffee hurriedly, avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"Because, I found _'evil spawn'_ here, watching some old VHS of her surgeries. He said he found them last night and they're not mine or O'Malley's' and I seriously doubt their Barbie's," Cristina said.

Meredith was fuming now, as she turned to Alex and raising her voice, she said "You had no right. Did you go in my room?"

If he was sweating at all, being verbally attacked be three women at 7.30am in the morning, Alex showed no sign of it as with the same arrogant smirk, he said to Meredith "They were in the hall in a bag. I thought they were there for the taking. Come on, we're both studying surgery."

"We're all studying surgery," Izzie said feistily.

Alex just dismissed Izzie, waving his hand and saying "You, won't last five minutes babe."

"You're an ass," Izzie said back.

Cristina cut in then, saying "Okay, seriously, we're running late now, and I am not being late on the first day. So, if you want a lift I am leaving now."

Alex looked at her. "Oh, you have a car, cool!"

"Sorry, only four spaces," Cristina said with a smug smile.

* * *

"Can't you chuck him out Mer?" Izzie said, from the back of Cristina's car. "I can't believe we have to live with him. He's like the biggest ass I've ever met!"

"He's evil spawn." Cristina said, laughing wickedly.

"Well, you know one rotten apple out of five isn't bad." George said, trying to lighten the fiery atmosphere of the three furious women he was sat in the car with.

"Ooh, did I tell you? I met a hockey player last night called Hank and he's taking me out on a date tonight. I really like him, he's hot, like really hot." Izzie said giddily, changing the subject.

"Yeah, you did, just a few times," George said sighing.

Meredith exhaled firmly and drowning their voices out from the back of the car, she brushed her fingers through her long hair, glancing in to the mirror. She looked tired, she thought, as a flash of Derek popped in to her head again.

"So, Meredith." Izzie suddenly said, leaning forward in to the front. "Who was that guy you were with last night? He was _dreamy._"

Meredith felt her cheeks flush crimson, as she glimpsed back at Izzie, catching Geroge's eye by accident, long enough to see a hurt look cross his face, before she quickly turned away.

"Oh, no-one," Meredith replied, trying to brush it off. Feeling Izzie's eyes burning in to her, wanting immediate answers.

"So, Ellis Grey's your mother right?" Cristina then said, her eyes fixed on the road. Meredith shifted and cleared her throat. This was the one question she had wanted to avoid, but somehow, it seemed favourable to talking about _that_ guy from last night. The one she couldn't get out of her head.

"Yep, she's my mother." Meredith said slowly. As she heard Izzie go back to gushing about her date to George.

Meredith turned to look at Cristina as she said "So, what happened to you last night anyway?"

Cristina didn't move as she said swiftly."Oh, met a hot guy too."

* * *

Walking in to the crowded lecture room, Meredith sat down eagerly next to Cristina. She felt a rush of excitement. This was why she was here, to study to become a great surgeon. To prove to her mother she could do it, and to make her mother proud of her.

Meredith looked up to see a short fierce looking woman stood at the front of the room, hands on hips, glaring at the sea of faces of nervous first year students.

The door to the lecture theatre, suddenly swung open and Meredith saw Alex skulk sheepishly in and take a vacant seat on his own at the front.

"You're late on the first day," the scary looking woman said to him.

Meredith almost for a moment, felt sorry for Alex, as she saw him look nervously around, his clothes looked creased and his hair ruffled. Then she remembered what an ass he'd been earlier. She sighed, that was one problem she didn't want to have to think about right now, as she fixed her eyes on the woman in front of her.

"Okay, listen up everyone. I'm Dr Bailey. I am in charge of you sorry people for the first year here. This will be the start of the hardest, but most rewarding journey of your lives. Some of you won't last, some of you will crack under the pressure. I will be overseeing you all, as well as performing lifesaving surgeries myself. So, in a word, I will be busy. Therefore, I don't expect any misbehaviour from any of you. If you do step out of line at any time, you will have me to answer to…oh and don't bother sucking up to me. I already hate you."

Meredith swallowed as she listened intently to Dr Bailey continuing to talk loudly. "Okay, so this morning we have our new guest teacher here. He's taking time out of his busy schedule, as one of the states finest nureo surgeons. So, I trust you'll all make Dr Shepherd feel very welcome."

Meredith nearly fell off her chair. As there right in front of her, stepping up to the microphone with the same perfect hair, expressive eyes and dazzling smile was the dreamy guy from the night before. _Derek!_

"Good morning everyone. I'm Dr Shepherd. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I will be doing some of your teaching over the next year, so let's get started. It's a beautiful day to study medicine." Derek said, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye and a fresh amused smile, as he looked over and caught Meredith's eye. Meredith couldn't believe it.

'_I really am such a screw up'_ she thought, wanting the ground to open up and swallow her. Meredith, had truly thought she would never see Derek again and now here he was, _a _nureo surgeon. In one word, that was _hot!_

_But, he's also my teacher! _Meredith thought glumly, as seeing Derek here again, sending intense shock waves through her whole system, she wondered just how, she would be able to get through her first year of med school now?

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thanks so much for the reviews. Please keep telling me what you think :)

**CRISTINA**

Walking towards the library and snapping open a can of soda, Cristina turned to Meredith and said "So, you want to work together on this assignment then?"

"Sure," Meredith said, as she scooped her hair back in to a messy ponytail.

Normally, Cristina wasn't interested in making friends or working with other people, she was fiercely robotic and competitive in everything she set her mind to. But there was something about Meredith that interested her, she seemed a little aloof, but also kind of _'cool' _and the fact that she had Ellis Grey for a mother was just _impressive!_

…_._

Sat on the floor next to Meredith, surrounded by a pile of books, Cristina was tucked away in a corner of the library. Chewing on a pen, she eagerly flipped through pages of medical text, as she said "So, what's with that Shepherd guy then?"

She glanced across at Meredith briefly, to see her cheeks had flushed a light shade of pink and probing further, Cristina added "He kept looking at you this morning?" Turning her eyes back down to return to scanning the text book in front of her.

Meredith sighed and without taking her eyes away from the bulky book in front of her, she said. "He was '_the'_ guy. The guy from last night at the bar."

Cristina looked up from her book again, as she said "Oh, the guy Barbie was going on about earlier. McDreamey, or whatever?"

"McDreamy, I like that," Meredith said, with a small chuckle. Before she sighed again. "Yeah, it was him. But I had no idea he was a surgeon, or a teacher here for that matter."

"Oh," Cristina said. She flipped through some more pages, as she changed the subject and said "We are so getting top marks for this." Before pausing and saying "So, you sleep with him then?"

"No," Meredith said defensively, before adding "Not that there would be anything wrong if I had. Well obviously not sleeping with a teacher, because that would be a little wrong. But, I have no problem with causal sex in general!"

Cristina held her hand up "Okay, whatever." She said, just as her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she quickly pulled it out and glanced at it.

She smiled briefly, it was Owen, a guy she had met at the bar the night before, he wanted to see her again.

Cristina wouldn't object to_ maybe_ seeing Owen again. As she had a flashback to his hot naked body. They had met on the dance floor and although he had been a little intense, Cristina, had instantly been attracted to him and one thing had led to another and they had ended up back at hers. Owen was handsome, manly and very smart and when he had told Cristina he was a trauma surgeon, she had been smitten _'for the night at least._' Owen, had insisted on taking Cristina's number, even though she had kicked him out in the middle of the night. Cristina didn't _do _spending the night with guys.

Meredith eyed Cristina inquisitively, as she put her phone back and said "So, what about the guy that _you_ met last night then?"

Cristina didn't say anything, as Meredith said "Come on, I told you about my predicament!"

Cristina ran her hand through her hair, as she said "It was no big deal. I met a surgeon too. He's a resident at the teaching hospital, specialising in trauma. He was fun, but a little intense."

Meredith picked up another book, as she said casually "You going to see him again?"

Cristina wasn't actually sure what the answer was to that question, as she said casually. "Maybe, although, he's the kind that could get a little clingy. But the sex was hot though, so who knows."

Contemplating that thought, they were both silent for a moment then, as they turned their minds back to the work assignment.

…

"So you want to go and get a drink?" Meredith said to Cristina, as they walked out of the library.

Cristina looked at her watch, suddenly remembering exactly where she needed to be. "Nah, sorry can't. I have a meeting to attend over at the hospital."

Meredith raised her eyebrows, as she just said "Oh, with who?"

With a proud smile, Cristina suddenly said "Preston Burke."

Meredith's mouth gaped open. "'Dr Preston Burke' the world class Cardiothoratic Surgeon. How did you manage that?"

Cristina kept up the smug front, as she said "I used my initiative, unlike you I don't have any famous relatives to get ahead. So, I just contacted him and requested a meeting and he accepted. I want to observe his surgeries, find out all about him, and hopefully one day work underneath him. His work is incredible, he's cardio royalty."

Cristina glanced at Meredith, to see she looked impressed. If Cristina was completely honest though, she had been just as surprised as Meredith was looking right now, when after months of emails and unanswered call's Dr Burke's, PA had finally contacted her out of the blue to say he would be more than happy to meet her when she started med school.

* * *

Cristina smoothed down her blouse and took a deep breath as she knocked on the large wooden door to Dr Burke's office. She didn't normally get nervous, but she couldn't help her thumping heart rate and uncontrollable rush of adrenaline, as she heard a deep male voice telling her to come in.

'_Keep it together' _Cristina thought, as she remembered how she had followed the work of Preston Burke since she was fifteen. She was obsessed with every new ground breaking surgery he'd preformed. He had inspired her and helped cement her furious passion to succeed, as a first class cardio surgeon just like him. Plus, she had checked out his photo and he was incredibly handsome too, which had only fuelled her obsession with him further.

As she walked in to his office, Cristina saw that in the flesh, Preston Burke, was every bit a handsome as the photos, as he flashed her a wide smile and stood up from behind his desk to shake her hand "Miss Yang", he said, his eyes locking with hers as he gestured for her to take a seat opposite him.

"So, I believe from your emails that you have a keen interest in cardiothoratic surgery."Burke went on to say, his voice warm and polite, as he added, "can I ask why?"

Cristina shifted in her seat, staggered by such a personal question, as she swallowed and said. "It's all I have ever wanted to do. It's been my burning ambition ever since I can remember. The human heart fascinates me. How majestic, stunning and powerful it is. Its the one single organ that keeps the entire human body functioning and to have the skill and power to be able to handle it expertly, to me would be the best thing in the world."

Burke nodded his head, as he stared at her appraisingly, and he said "So you've just started med school?"

Cristina nodded eagerly and to her annoyance she found herself blushing, as she said "That's right, and I really admire your work. Especially the Burke method you devised and I want to learn from you."

She looked back at him, as his eyes gleamed at her, his expression was unreadable, but Cristina suddenly felt very unnerved as she wondered just what he was thinking.

Burke locked his fingers together and said steadily "You are aware that I do teach the occasional class at the university, you could attend those?"

Cristina inhaled sharply and said quickly "I will be sure to attend all your classes Dr Burke. But I was hoping to possibly have the opportunity to shadow you sometime and observe your surgeries?" As her eyes looked at him expectantly, Cristina felt her heart rate accelerate further and her cheeks burn even more.

Burke raised an eyebrow and looking slightly bemused he said "Well Miss Yang….."

"Oh, call me Cristina," Cristina said excitedly, as she anticipated just what he was going to say next.

"Very well, Cristina, I have to say this isn't something I would normally consider, you being just a first year student. But, I will be more than happy to make an exception for a 'student' as willing and keen as you are, to learn about my speciality." He paused, fixing her with an intense stare and vague hint of a smile.

Cristina's face suddenly lit up, as he leaned across the desk. "Here is my business card. I will have my PA contact you to make the suitable arrangements." He said, handing her the card, lightly brushing the top of her hand with his thumb, causing a jolt of electricity to run through her, as Cristina smiled back at him.

* * *

Walking up to the front door, a huge smile still on her face, as she clutched Dr Burke's business card, Cristina, sensed a male presence behind her.

She immediately turned around to see it was Owen, the guy she had met the night before. He was wearing khakis and a blue shirt accentuating his muscular upper body. His manly aftershave instantly hit her, as he moved closer towards her and his thick fair hair smelled freshly washed, he was enough to give any woman a hormonal surge Cristina thought, as he held up a bag to her saying "You weren't answering your phone, so I thought I'd drop by with some beers and see how your first day went?" He leaned in to kiss her neck and Cristina froze. Just looking at him for a second, contemplating whether to ask him in or not.

Cristina inhaled slowly and steadily, as much as she wanted to spend the night with Owen again, having incredible sex and basking in his attention. Him just showing up at her house 'was a little full on' and borderline stalkerish, she thought. Plus, she didn't want him to get any ideas. _She did not do relationships or emotional attachments_. Tonight, she had really just wanted to chill out, assess the day and get an early night to re-charge. After the roller coaster of her first day at med school and meeting Preston Burke.

Owen started at her blank face, clearly not getting the reaction he wanted, as he said coldly "Or maybe not. Bad idea."

"No – No it's not that," Cristina said, as she took in the wounded look on his face. "I'm just really tired. I wouldn't be good company tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"

He raised his eyebrow and nodded. "I'm working tomorrow, but I'll call you."

As he turned his back and walked away. Cristina just stared after him and her heart sank, as it hit her, he wouldn't be calling her anytime soon.

* * *

Sitting cross legged on her bed, glancing through her notes from earlier, Cristina swigged her beer and looked up, as she heard a loud knock on the door. Before she had the chance to say anything, Meredith bounded in, climbing up next to her on the bed, as she said. "So how did it go with Dr Burke?"

Cristina smiled smugly, as she said " Lets just say, he was so impressed with me, he's going to let me observe some of his surgeries."

Meredith's jaw dropped open, as she said "Now, I'm jealous." She paused then, before saying dramatically. "Okay, so after you left me outside the library earlier. McDreamy comes up behind me, and drags me in to an empty office, saying that we need to talk, with this deadly serious look on his face. I mean the cheek of it. He said he wanted to be apologize for last night and that he didn't _realize_ I would be one of his new students. But, he wanted to let me know, that his door is always open if I ever want to talk or need any advice about anything and that although he needs to remain professional, he would like to think of us as friends, _'Friends'_ I mean _seriously_ 'freaking' friends' after last night, he's my teacher! He then asks to buy me a drink again. Like he didn't buy me ten, _freaking_ drinks last night and then kiss me on my doorstep, and it was one _hell_ of a kiss!"

Cristina didn't say anything, as she just looked at Meredith, raised her eyebrows and handed her a beer too. Before she said "Owen just showed up here, wanting to celebrate my first day or 'whatever' and I told him to go." Cristina was surprised at herself, being so open with someone that was practically a stranger. But there was something about Meredith, she felt a connection to her.

Meredith sipped her beer, as they both looked at each other and laughed. "McDreamy is so in to you." Cristina said playfully. "I saw the sly glances he was giving you in class."

Meredith sighed. "Well, I don't care. I think he's arrogant and he's my teacher…" she stopped briefly, then said "You're not interested in the trauma guy then?"

Cristina tore at the corner of the label on her bottle of beer. "I wouldn't say not interested exactly, just not interested tonight, he's too full on. But I may see him again if I feel like it. I mean he's hot, he's a surgeon, he's just my type."

However, if she was completely honest, Cristina had never actually dated a surgeon before and she went to bed that night thinking about Owen and his rugged handsome face and awesome job. Then her thoughts drifted to the enigmatic Dr Burke and what the possibility of observing one of his surgeries might bring and she felt a sudden rush, as she remembered how she'd felt when Burke had gazed at her so intently, and how excited she had been at the prospect of all the things he could teach her.

* * *

Two weeks later, Cristina was buzzing. She was sat at the kitchen table facing an envious looking Meredith, Izzie and George, as they all shared a cheap bottle of red wine.

Taking a sip of her wine, Cristina said "So, if you experience such a high from just sitting in the gallery observing open heart surgery, imagine what its going to be like when you actually get to hold the scalpel."

Izzie's face lit up, as she said _"cool_", and George added, "I still don't get how you managed to observe one of Preston Burke's surgeries?"

"Oh, it's obvious he wants to get in to her pants", Izzie said quickly, as Meredith giggled.

Cristina looked exasperated. As much as she knew she had a huge crush on Burke, she really didn't want to think _'that'_ was the reason he'd taken an interest in her and not her great potential to become a top cardio surgeon like him. Plus, she'd been a bit disappointed, as she'd hung around to catch him afterwards but his PA had said he was too busy to speak to her.

"Well, I vote we all go to Jacks tonight and have a few drinks, seeing as there are no classes tomorrow" Meredith said, sounding unusually upbeat for once.

Cristina eyed her suspiciously, there was clearly some ulterior motive for Meredith to suggest this. But a drink at Jacks would be a good idea she thought, seeing as she hadn't seen or heard from Owen since that night a few weeks ago when he'd turned up to see her and she'd sent him away, and she'd secretly been hoping that she would bump in to him again soon. If she was honest, Cristina was starting to regret how she'd treated Owen. As annoyingly, she had thought about him pretty much every day since.

Izzie pulled a hand mirror out of her purse and putting on some lip gloss, she said "I can't tonight, sorry. I'm seeing Hank. He'll be here to pick me up any minute."

"Still seeing the hockey player then?" Cristina said amused, as Izzie's face glowed and she said "Yep and it's going really well." _'Well at least one of us is getting some_" Cristina thought irritatingly, as she looked at Izzie's bright expression. Just as Alex walked in to the kitchen and they all ignored him, as he said "Did someone say something about drinks?"

Cristina looked at the others as she said sarcastically. "Ooh, are you guys going for drinks?"

They all shook their heads, as Meredith said "Nah, are you?"

"Nope, washing my hair I think," Cristina said, forcing Alex to quickly grab a drink and turn to walk straight back out of the kitchen. Just as the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Hank." Izzie said, a huge grin spreading across her face, as she leapt up and rushed straight past Cristina, hitting her with a sharp waft of her sweet perfume. Without saying anything, Izzie then walked past Alex in the doorway, as he stopped for a second and Cristina caught him giving Izzie a short longing glance, as her long blonde hair brushed against him.

Cristina's ears pricked up then, as she heard Izzie say her name and then what sounded like a deep male voice talking back to her on the doorstep. Causing Cristina to step out and in to the hallway, right in time to hear Izzie say sweetly. "I'll just go and get her."

As Cristina approached the front door, she couldn't hide the surprise on her face, as she saw Izzie was stood talking to _Preston Burke._

Cristina's mouth gaped open briefly. Burke looked immaculate, dressed in a crisp white designer shirt and suit trousers. He smiled as he saw her and swiftly turned back to Izzie, saying "It was a pleasure to meet you Isobel."

Izzie backed away grinning annoyingly at Cristina. As Preston turned to her and said. "Cristina, sorry I didn't have a chance to speak to you after the surgery. But I was wondering, if it isn't a little presumptuous, whether you would like to discuss it with me tonight over dinner?"

Cristina was even more speechless then as her heart rate spiked, and she glanced back at Izzie, to see her still staring at them with wide eyes, and raising her eyebrows at Cristina, with an excited smile on her face, Izzie retracted back in to the kitchen.

Cristina turned back to look at Burke's expectant face staring back at her, as she eventually stammered. "Okay sure."

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3

**IZZIE**

Izzie frowned, as she looked at her reflection in the steamed up bathroom mirror, to see two wide chocolate brown eyes staring blankly back at her. _It was going to be one of those days, _she thought glumly_. _As she wiped the mirror with the palm of her hand and combed out her long blond hair.

Quickly throwing a little towel around her damp, naked body. Izzie unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out in to the landing. Just as, at that exact moment Alex's bedroom door abruptly opened too and he walked out, instantly meeting her eyes with his and flashing her a flirty grin. Izzie returned it with an icy stare, pulling the little towel tighter around her and scowling. Feeling more than a little exposed, as she caught his eyes glancing down and sneaking a look at her half naked body.

"_What?!"_ Izzie fiercely exclaimed, as she went to walk past him. Stopping as Meredith's bedroom door suddenly opened and Meredith and Cristina waltzed out together. Both fully dressed, carrying armfuls of text books and giggling to each other.

"Morning," Meredith said. As they stopped and looked at Izzie and Alex.

Izzie continued to glare at Alex, her arms folded, as he shook his head arrogantly and laughed, saying "Not looking, not interested." Walking straight past her and in to the bathroom.

"Yeah right," Cristina said loudly.

Izzie just continued to stare after Alex, as she said "_Pervert,"_ angrily under her breath. Before she then turned to Meredith and Cristina, and said "Are you going in to class now?"

"Yeah, we wanted to get an early start." Meredith replied, looking away and fiddling with the sunglasses perched perfectly on top of her head.

Izzie's face lit up, as she said quickly. "Ooh, well if you wait ten minutes. I'll come with you."

Cristina was already halfway down the stairs by then as she said dismissively "Sorry, we need to get in now. I need to be first in to that library today and then the first to take a front row in Burke's class later."

Izzie's face dropped. Cristina could be such a robotic bitch, she thought miserably as she walked back in to her room and slowly shut the door.

...

Sitting down on her bed, Izzie sighed loudly as she thought about how Cristina and Meredith were always leaving her out. Making her feel inferior and one step behind them. They studied together, went running together and they were always whispering to each other. Probably about how they were both dating or, '_whatever the hell it was'_ that they _were_ actually doing with famous surgeons.

Izzie wasn't jealous. Derek Shepherd and Preston Burke were far from her type, and if she was completely honest she really couldn't see a future in either of their relationships.

Cristina put on an act, but Izzie could tell that she was besotted with Dr Burke. She had seen the look on her face when Burke had shown up to take her to dinner that time. It was what Burke saw in _her, _that baffled Izzie. Cristina must be at least a good ten years younger than him and she was only a first year med school student, when Burke was one of the finest surgeons in the country.

Then there was Meredith. She was always swooning over Dr Shepherd in class. But _he_ on the other hand, just seemed to just be leading her on. As much as she liked Meredith and hoped she was wrong, Izzie felt sure that it would all end in tears. There was just something about Derek Shepherd, that Izzie didn't trust. He was gorgeous, but he reminded her of the guys her mother used to date when she had been a kid. The ones that always seemed so polite and charming, promising the earth, but then mysteriously disappearing after they'd had their fun.

Izzie felt annoyed again that she clearly wasn't good enough to be in Meredith and Cristina's inner circle. She had been judged by girls like them her whole life. She was just the blond bimbo from the trailer park, with the cheap shoes, who would probably end up a sad single mother just like her own had been. _Well screw them, _she thought. Suddenly shuddering as she heard that 'pervy creep' Alex, walk past her door. _What the hell was his problem?_

She glanced down at her phone lying on her bed and she felt like crying. She felt like climbing back under her duvet and hiding away_. It was definitely going to be one of those days, she could tell? _Her boyfriend Hank hadn't called for the past two days, and he had also blown her out the past two dates they had arranged, giving the most ridiculous reasons. 'He was going to the gym', 'he needed to catch up with his team mates', 'he was tired.' 'He couldn't _freaking_ be bothered, more like! _Well screw him too'! _Izzie thought angrily, as she quickly threw on some clothes and made her way downstairs.

…

Izzie felt a small rush of relief as she sat down at the kitchen table opposite George. Since starting Med School, George had been her best friend and he was the only person she felt she could really talk to.

George was reading a medical journal and sipping a glass of orange juice. He looked up at Izzie and smiled, as she sat down opposite him and fidgeting a little, he said a little shyly." Did Meredith... bring a guy home last night?"

Izzie looked at him kindly, she knew George had a huge crush on Meredith and she also knew Meredith was running around after Dr Shepherd. "I don't know. She'd tell Cristina not me." Izzie replied, slightly bitterly, as she added with a small smile."But, I did hear Cristina bring a guy back though!"

"Oh." Was all George said back to her in response.

He was just about to turn his eyes back to what he was reading, when Izzie suddenly blurted out, intensely "George, if a guy goes from literally calling you pretty much on the hour, to then not returning a single call or text for two days, is that bad?"

"Errr…" George shifted in his seat awkwardly, looking distinctly uncomfortable as he looked away, avoiding eye contact with Izzie.

Izzie's eyes scrutinized him further as she said "I mean, do you think I slept with him too quickly? You know, I don't usually give it up so easily. But he kept telling me how he really liked me, and that we had a real connection and how beautiful he thought I was and how he'd still respect me and not think any less of me….but "

"Ah, that's all crap." Izzie suddenly heard Alex say, making her jump slightly.

Izzie looked up to see Alex was stood behind George, grinning and she shuddered, he was so creepy, she hadn't even heard him come in. She ignored him and turned back to George, raising her eyebrows in disgust.

"Seriously, I say that to chick's all the time." Alex said again, unfazed by Izzie's lack of reaction. "Trust me, it never fails to get me laid." He added arrogantly.

Izzie's cheeks flushed red now as she looked over at him and snapped "You're such an ass, you do realize no-one cares what you think."

"Oh, well who are you going to listen to doll face, me or your girlfriend here?" He replied, smirking as he gestured towards George with his head, before walking out of the room.

"No-one likes you." Izzie yelled after him, as she tried to fight back the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. As much as it pained her to admit that Alex was right, deep down she knew that what he'd said about Hank was most probably true and she felt a fool.

George gave Izzie a sympathetic look, as he said gently "Don't take any notice of Alex, Izzie. He's just trying to get a reaction from you."

* * *

Later on after class, Izzie was stood waiting for George to walk home, when she felt her phone vibrate in her purse. Thinking it must be George texting, to say he had been held up, she dug it out to see that it was actually a message from Hank. Her face lit up. Maybe he had just been busy after all, she thought as she opened it. But instantly her heart sank.

It was two simple lines telling her that he _'wasn't ready for anything serious'_ and '_that he would be going away on tour soon, so he'd hope she'd understand'_. Izzie felt her stomach drop, she felt humiliated, hurt and used. A huge lump formed in her throat as she realized how stupid she'd been, thinking he'd actually meant it, when he'd told her how special she was to him.

_Damn it George, where are you when I need you? S_he thought, as looking around for him again, she suddenly spotted Cristina stood under a tree chatting to a tall muscular guy with fair hair. Under normal circumstances Izzie would have been curious about who he was and would have gone straight up to them demanding to be introduced. But she wasn't in the mood today and besides by the looks on their faces, they were having a very intense conversation.

So, pretty sure that Cristina hadn't seen her, Izzie instead turned to make her way home alone.

* * *

Curled up on the sofa, with her head leaning against a soft cushion, Izzie had never felt so miserable and alone. She had pushed so hard to get to med school and it had been all her dreams come true when she had been accepted. But now she was here, the work was so intense, she was in mountains of debt, her so called friends were never around and her boyfriend had just dumped her.

She slowly felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, as she suddenly heard the front door open loudly.

Izzie sat up, desperately hoping it was George. She knew George would know what to say to cheer her up. Or Meredith even, or as a last resort she'd settle for Cristina. Cristina, would be bound to make her laugh with some sarcy comment about her stupid 'hockey player' boyfriend.

But as she looked up, Izzie's face dropped as she saw Alex walking in, still wearing his hooded jacket and bag. Without saying anything, he slammed a pack of beers down on the coffee table and pulled his bag over his head. He then turned to look at Izzie and was just about to open his mouth and say something with a cocky expression, when it instantly faded to sheer awkwardness, as his eyes flitted across her tear stained face

Izzie really wasn't in the mood for any of his wise cracks tonight, so before he could say anything, she quickly said "Don't say anything ok, but turns out you were right. Hank _was_ only interested in one thing, and you'll be pleased to hear, he's just broken up with me in a text message." And saying the words out loud for the first time, Izzie felt fresh warm tears slide down her cheeks.

Alex just stood still for a second, before he grabbed his beers and turned and walked straight back out of the room.

Izzie breathed a slow sigh of relief that he'd gone, when she suddenly heard him coming back in to the room. She tensed in anticipation of what he was about to say, trying to pull herself together, as she thought. _''He's probably just come back to gloat.'_

But to her surprise, he just sat down tentatively next to her on the sofa, handing her a full box of tissues with one hand, whilst the other clutched two opened beers that he placed gently on the table in front of them.

Izzie took the tissues and glanced at him, and she swore just for a second that she saw a look of 'concern' flash across his face, as she mumbled a quiet "thanks."

Alex took a swig of his beer and eventually said, "he played for a second rate team anyway." And through her tears, Izzie found a small laugh escape her lips and she picked up a tissue.

Dabbing her eyes, Izzie sighed and said slowly "Oh, why are men such bastards Alex?"

"Ah.. it's in our genes." He said matter of factly, as Izzie forced another small smile through her tears.

Alex turned to look at her then, as he said, "he's not worth your tears, Iz. Your way too good for that tool. If he can't see that, it's his loss."

Izzie was taken aback at his kind words and for the first time since she had known Alex, she actually looked directly at him and she felt a strange sensation. She had never really noticed how handsome he was before, he had beautiful deep soft brown eyes and as she looked in to them she saw a combination of hurt, defensiveness and warmth, as they searched her face, and she sensed in his own way he was desperately trying to make her feel better.

Izzie smiled at him and she instantly did feel better.

She brushed her long blonde hair away from her face and took a sip of the beer he'd placed in front of her, as she realized she knew absolutely nothing about Alex, as she said "So, where were you today? I didn't see you in class?"

He sighed and leaned back against the sofa and said "I had to go to this wrestling thing."

Izzie was suddenly curious, as she said "Wrestling?"

Alex took a deep breath, as he said "I got in to med school on a wrestling scholarship."

"Oh, that's cool," Izzie said, sounding surprised as he quickly changed the subject and said "So, where's everyone else anyway?"

Izzie rolled her eyes as she said "I have no idea where George is. I saw Cristina with with some mystery guy, that wasn't Dr Burke, and I would expect Meredith is off with McDreamy somewhere."

"You call Dr Shepherd, McDreamy?" Alex said, as he raised his eyebrows and broke in to an amused smile and they both laughed.

Izzie paused, before fixing her eyes on him and without thinking, she casually said "So, you seeing anyone?"

He looked away as he said "Nah, not really."

Probing further, Izzie said "Oh, I thought saw you with some redhead a couple of times in Jacks?"

Alex swallowed and took a swig of his beer as he replied casually. "Yeah, that's Olivia, she's a good fun girl. But I'm not really up for anything serious. I don't do relationships."

"Oh," Izzie said, as she stared down at her bottle, she wasn't quite sure why, but she suddenly felt a little disappointed.

….

Two beers later, Izzie was feeling considerably more relaxed as Alex was telling her all about how he'd had a run in with Dr Bailey earlier in the week and she found herself breaking in to a flirty giggle, as she felt blood rushing around her body with the buzz of the alcohol.

They were silent for a few seconds, before Alex suddenly said. "I was wrong with what I said earlier, not all guys make stuff up to sleep with girls."

Izzie found herself lost for words, as she gazed at him feeling her heart speed up as he gently leaned towards her knocking his beer bottle over in the process, causing them to both break in to a fit of laughter. Just as the door burst open and Meredith, Cristina and George all stood in the doorway staring at them, their mouths wide open in disbelief as they saw Izzie laughing with Alex

Alex sensed the tension and mumbled something about needing to make a phone call, as he quickly walked out of the room. Leaving Izzie wondering just what would of happened if he hadn't knocked his beer over and the others hadn't interrupted them.

"Izzie, what are you doing?" George said.

"Were you just laughing with Alex?" Meredith added, a look of disapproval crossing her face.

"You go near a snake you get bit." Cristina added robotically, as they all joined Izzie on the sofa.

Izzie sighed and leaned back as she said "Give him a break. You guys don't really know him, he's actually alright." She paused and then said. "Hank broke up with me. In a text message!"

"Oh, sorry, Iz," Meredith said.

"Thanks," Izzie replied. But it suddenly dawned on her that she wasn't sorry one bit. If she was completely honest her relationship with Hank had been lacking in everything really. He was good looking, but that was about it. He'd been dull, had only ever talked about himself and he had no interest in anything Izzie had to say. Plus, the sex had been a big disappointment, and it was clear that they were on different levels intellectually. He simply just didn't _get_ her.

Izzie then thought about the past couple of hours with Alex, feeling an uncontrollable flutter in her stomach, she felt more relaxed in that short time than she had in weeks with Hank. _'Maybe, she did have Alex all wrong?'_

* * *

A few weeks later, Izzie was walking along next to Alex in the blazing sunshine. She was wearing little denim shorts that showed off her long tanned legs perfectly and her long blonde hair was blowing slightly in the warm gentle breeze as she giggled at something Alex was saying. Much to the disapproval of her fellow roommates, Izzie had now formed a strong friendship with Alex and they seemed to be spending pretty much all their free time together.

Grinning at him, Izzie said, "Why do you never show anyone else this side of you? You act like such an ass whenever anyone else is around except me?"

Alex didn't reply, he just looked away, before he quickly said awkwardly. "I got to go, Iz. I'll see you back at the house later." Leaving Izzie staring after him, with a confused look on her face.

…

Back at the house, Izzie was sat alone at the kitchen table, her chin in her hand as she stared dreamily in to space. So caught up in her own little world, she barely noticed when Meredith and Cristina walked in.

Meredith smiled warmly at Izzie as she said "Hey, Iz."

Izzie looked up and smiled back at her, as Meredith sat down next to her and said " Iz, you know, you need to stop moping about Hank and move on. Why don't you come out with me tonight? I'm meeting Derek at that new nightclub by the university, it's some big night and he's got VIP tickets."

"Oh, I don't know," Izzie replied, wincing a little. The last thing she wanted was to be a spare part with Meredith and McDreamy she thought, just as the kitchen door opened and Alex walked in,

Ignoring Alex, Meredith, wasn't taking 'no' for an answer, as she quickly said "Derek's friend, Mark Sloan, is going to be there too and I think you'll really like him. He's a real hotshot plastics surgeon, that works with Derek at the hospital, he's recently split up with his girlfriend _and_ he wants to meet you."

Izzie looked at her suspiciously. _"Really?_" she said, raising her eyebrows and glancing sideways at Alex for a split second to check his reaction, as he just stared down at the table pretending not to be listening.

"Really," Meredith replied. "He asked me who the hot blonde was, that I was with in Jacks the other night. He is insanely good looking, Iz. You'll love him…"

Izzie still looked reluctant, as Meredith added "Oh, come on. It will be fun, and it won't be a late one, my little sister is coming to visit from Seattle tomorrow, so I will have to be up early to collect her from the airport."`

Izzie glanced at Alex again, as she said. "Oh, okay then why not? I haven't been out for ages, I guess could do with a break from studying."

"Excellent." Meredith said, her eyes shining at Izzie.

Izzie paused, before looking back at Alex and saying casually "Are you going out tonight?"

He shrugged and said gruffly. "Dunno, maybe." Before he abruptly stood up and walked out of the room.

Izzie felt her heart sink a little, as it hit her, she wasn't interested in dating any other guys. No-one made her feel like Alex did. But, even though she was starting to see a different side to him, he was still so hot and cold and Izzie knew falling for a guy like Alex, would only inevitably wind up in her getting hurt. So, she tried to put Alex out of her mind, as she thought how she should really give this Mark Sloan a chance. Plus, she never knew, maybe Mark could just end up being the 'one' for her.

"I wouldn't get too excited. She asked me to double date first, but I've got plans." Cristina, who had been quiet up until this point, suddenly said to Izzie. "She just doesn't want it to seem as though she's going on an actual date with McDreamy."

"Cristina!" Meredith said, shooting her a fierce look before saying. "So, you seeing Owen tonight or Burke then?" Cristina smiled sweetly, as she replied. "Owen, of course. But, I'm still keeping my options open."

As Meredith and Izzie were walking over to the VIP section of the nightclub, the two blondes were attracting a fair few glances from male admirers. Meredith was oblivious to it though, as her eyes eagerly scoured the crowded room, before she broke in to a wide grin as she spotted Derek Shepherd and he waved them over to his table.

He was sat next to a tall handsome guy with light brown hair and a mischievous twinkle in his eye, as he looked Izzie up and down.

Meredith rushed round to Derek, before she gushed "Izzie, this is Mark."

Mark grinned widely, leering at Izzie, before he said confidently "It's good to meet you, Izzie" As she slid in to the vacant seat next to him, feeling a little apprehensive as she felt Mark's eyes fixating on her and Meredith caught her eye reassuringly, before she turned to whisper something in Derek's ear.

"So, where are you planning to do your internship after med school?" Mark said politely to Izzie, although she sensed he wasn't really that interested as his eyes flickered over her perfect cleavage in her low cut top.

Izzie suddenly found her mind wondering to Alex again, as she wondered where he was. He'd tried to hide it, but she'd seen the slightly hurt look on his face when Meredith had been talking about their double date tonight with Derek and Mark.

Ever since the night when Alex had comforted her over her break up with Hank, Izzie, knew there was something between them. He cared about her she could tell. At first she had just thought he wanted to sleep with her. But recently, it had felt like something deeper, and as much as she had tried to fight it, Izzie had felt herself falling for Alex more and more. She was so relaxed in his company, the way he could make her laugh hysterically at the littlest thing. The way she caught him staring at her, when he thought she wasn't looking. But, he could also be a complete douche she remembered and she sighed, confused. She simply couldn't help the way she felt about him.

Mark suddenly shook her arm. "Izzie, Izzie….." He said, snapping her out of her fantasy. "You were miles away" Mark chuckled.

"Oh, sorry," Izzie said, as she looked at Mark and smiled apologetically.

Mark glanced across at Meredith and Derek who were locked deep in a conversation and he turned back to Izzie and said "Doesn't look like we'll get much conversation out of those two tonight." Frowning slightly, as he shot Derek a slightly judgemental look and said to Izzie "You want to go and get a drink at the bar?"

"Sure," Izzie replied.

...

Stood at the crowded bar next to Mark, Izzie, found herself scanning the room for Alex, her heart pounding. But her stomach suddenly dropped when she finally spotted him. He had a black t-shirt on and was clutching a bottle of beer leaning up against the wall, chatting very closely to a petite redhead. As if he sensed her eyes on him, Alex looked over for a brief moment, catching Izzie's eye, before he quickly looked away and back at the redhead.

"_Olivia,"_ Izzie thought in disgust, and she looked away, feeling a rush of envy as she turned back to Mark. There was no debating Mark was hot, 'steamy' even, and she thought maybe if Alex saw her with him, it might make him just a tiny bit jealous too.

Mark handed Izzie a vodka cranberry as he moved closer to her and said huskily "You know, if you're interested in plastics, Izzie, I could teach you a thing or two."

Izzie was just about to reply, when she noticed a scary looking Latino woman glowering at her angrily from the other side of the room. Izzie looked away and back at Mark thinking she must be imagining it, she didn't even know the woman. She turned back again and this time she knew she wasn't imagining it as the dark haired woman's eyes flashed even more furiously at her.

Izzie turned to Mark and said, "I might be imagining it, but is there a woman over there with black hair giving me a really filthy look?"

Mark glanced over and sighed deeply, muttering under his breath "what the hell is she doing here?" He then turned back to Izzie, as he said, "sorry, that's Callie my ex-girlfriend, she's kind of been stalking me since we broke up a few weeks ago."

"Oh," Izzie replied.

Callie suddenly marched right up to them and completely ignoring Izzie, she placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Mark, saying fierily "Oh, so I see it didn't take you long to find yourself another cheap blonde then?"

Mark looked embarrassed, as he said "Callie, what are you doing here?"

Callie turned to Izzie now, as she said "I take it he forgot to mention, he cheated on me with my best friend?"

Izzie was speechless, as Mark glared back at Callie and sounding mad now, he said "I already told you nothing happened with Arizona. She hates my guts, you know that!"

"Oh, so it was just coincidence that a found a pair of her lacy panties in your trouser pocket then, huh. You are a dirty liar, Mark Sloan!"

"Those weren't her pa…." Mark went to say, as she interrupted him, holding her hand up to throw her drink over his head, causing him to swiftly grab her wrist and drag her over to a corner of the room. Where Izzie heard them continuing to yell at each other.

Stood on her own Izzie sipped the rest of her drink and sighed, _what a crappy night, _she thought. Her hot date turned out to be a sleazebag with a crazy ex, Meredith was ignoring her and Alex had probably left already with another girl! Izzie just wanted to go home and put it all behind her.

Making her way to the exit, pushing her way through the groups of students laughing and chattering, Izzie felt flat and alone as she folded her arms defensively over her chest, just as she bumped straight in to Alex.

"Iz," Alex said, his eyes meeting hers, as he moved closer to her. Causing an instant tingle to spread across Izzie, her body becoming quickly aroused at being so close to him. Neither of them moved apart, as Alex went on to say "Thought you were hooking up with that Sloan guy?...Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Izzie sighed. "I'm going to head home though. It's been one of those nights."

"Want some company?" Alex said in to her ear as he gave her a friendly smile, leaning even closer to her, so she could smell his aftershave.

Izzie's face lit up as she replied. "What happened to Olivia?"

"Oh, she's probably off working her way through the college football team." Alex said dismissively as he laughed.

Izzie took the opportunity then to press her body further up against his. It felt incredible, as her pulse rushed around her body and she looked up at him seductively as he slowly leaned in to meet her mouth with his, pressing their lips together, as he gently caressed the side of her face and slid his tongue in to her mouth. Izzie wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing them to get even closer as she sensed his heart suddenly beating faster next to hers, and she quickly felt his erection pushing up against her, causing her breathing to speed up even more and the kiss to become more urgent. Releasing the tension that had been slowly building up between them for weeks.

Eventually, they broke apart and Alex whispered softly "You wanna get out of here?" Izzie simply nodded as a rush of nervous excitement hit her, as he reached for her hand and led her to the exit.

* * *

Lying back on Alex's bed, Izzie suddenly panicked. _What was she doing? This was Alex, he was 'evil spawn'. She knew exactly how he treated women; he slept with them, then ditched them_.

But somehow, she felt deep inside her that this was different. He gently planted light kisses up and down her face and neck and she felt herself go dizzy at his touch. As he slowly slid his hand under her top and undid her bra, pulling them both off without moving his gaze from her eyes. Before he swiftly removed his shirt, revealing his muscular chest, as he trailed soft kisses further down her abdomen and Izzie moaned quietly as she gripped the sides of the pillow beside her, her legs trembling in anticipation. She had never felt so aroused in her life and this was Alex, the guy she absolutely couldn't stand for weeks, before he had made her fall for him, big time.

….

As the bright warm sunlight flooded through the blind in Alex's room, Izzie blinked and opened her eyes sleepily, to see Alex lying next to her staring at her intensely with his sexy brown eyes.

"Morning," Izzie said, as she smiled at him, realizing he must have been lying there watching her sleeping.

Alex suddenly looked embarrassed as he smiled softly back at her and she snuggled closer to him, feeling his warm body next to hers as she stroked the smooth skin on his back, just as his alarm went off.

He groaned and picked it up, leaping out of bed saying "We're late." Grabbing his clothes as he rushed out of the room.

Izzie exhaled dreamily and spread out in Alex's bed, a satisfied smile on her lips. She was pretty sure most people searched their whole lives to have sex as good as she'd had the night before. She had fully expected it to be a let down. She had thought sex with Alex would be brief and he would be inconsiderate, selfish and cold. Instead it had been immensely passionate and he had been patient, gentle and affectionate, taking great pains to make sure she was okay throughout. In a word it had been _perfect_. Izzie hadn't had many sexual encounters, and she had never been completely sure if she'd ever, even had a proper orgasm. But she had absolutely no doubt that she'd had one now, she thought giddily. As thinking about Alex again sent a delicious shiver up and down her spine.

….

She lazily stepped out of his bed, searching for where she had thrown her discarded clothes on Alex's bedroom floor the night before. Eventually she gave up and picked up one of his t-shirts, throwing it over her naked body, breathing in his scent in the process.

She opened his door and stepped out in to the landing, bumping straight in to George. He stopped briefly and stared at her. Izzie realized, he had registered she was coming out of Alex's room, as George's facial expression changed to one of shock and slight disapproval.

"Morning," Izzie said shyly as she quickly dashed in to her room.

Shutting the door behind her and leaning back against it, she breathed out quickly. She hadn't got as far as thinking about what her roommates would say when they found out about her and Alex. But at this moment in time, she really didn't care as she inhaled the smell of Alex from his t-shirt again and a huge grin spread across her face, she was _'smitten!'._

TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. Chapter 4

**GEORGE**

George, was confused, really confused. No matter how much he tried to fight it, he just couldn't get away from the fact that he had a _huge_ thing for his roommate. _Meredith Grey!_

Ever since their first initial meeting on her doorstep, he had thought about her, dreamt about her and hung off her every word like a stupid love sick teenager.

But George knew, he would never have the guts to ask her out. It wasn't just that in his eyes she was out of his league, but also that he was scared of the humiliation and rejection, when she turned him down. So instead he had settled for admiring her from afar. He wasn't a fool; he knew she had a thing for Dr Shepherd. That much was obvious. But he also knew that Dr Shepherd was her teacher and nothing could ever happen between them. So he hoped that maybe one day his friendship with Meredith might blossom in to something more fruitful.

'_Or a guy could dream'_ he thought flatly, as he sat on his own in Meredith's huge round kitchen, his head leaning against his hand, as he suddenly heard footsteps.

The door flung open and Izzie waltzed in to the kitchen to join him, a huge grin on her face. "Morning," she said cheerily.

It was an exceptionally sunny day and it was as if Izzie was matching the weather outside with her bright and shiny mood, as she continued to beam at George. Her long blonde hair falling in waves around her tanned shoulders, her face fresh and sun-kissed.

"Morning," George mumbled back, giving her a bewildered look, what did she have to look so happy about? Then he remembered, he had seen her coming out of _Alex's_ room. _'What the hell was she doing with evil spawn?'_ he thought.

Alex was a total jerk. Izzie was way too good for him. She was beautiful, kind and funny, and knowing the way Alex spoke about women. George knew, in no way did Izzie deserve that. But he also knew that Izzie was upset at breaking up with her boyfriend, so she was probably just on the rebound. But she didn't have to stoop that low though.

George felt he should warn her somehow. That as Izzie's friend it was his duty to look out for her. But as he saw the radiant glow on Izzie's face, he somehow feared it would fall on deaf ears at that point in time. Maybe, he should tell her how Alex had bragged to him for weeks, about how he used to set his alarm for 6.40 every morning, as he knew that was when Izzie would be coming out of the shower and he would be able to sneak at look at her walking back to her room half-naked.

Instead though, George just said "What are you doing with Alex, Izzie? I mean, after everything you said about him?"

"Oh, lighten up, George. He's not the guy you all think he is. He's complex, but actually, he's pretty great." She said a little defensively, before she grinned at him again.

George frowned and looked down at the table, as he said "If you say so" '_sometimes there is just no helping people'._

Izzie took a sip of her coffee, as she said "Where is everyone? Meredith needed to be up early this morning. Maybe you should go and give her a knock, George?"

George frowned again "Maybe you should?" He replied, bluntly.

"I'm not her mother!" Izzie said.

"And _I'm_ not her boyfriend," George muttered.

"_Yet,_" Izzie said playfully. "You know, George, when are you going to man up and ask her out?"

"What," he stammered, feeling his cheeks burn. '_Was it that obvious?'_

"You need to tell her how you feel? Ask her out? Do you really want to die, having never told her how you feel?" Izzie gushed, she was clearly still on cloud nine, George thought annoyingly. Maybe she really was losing the plot. But, maybe she did have a point. '_Did he really have anything to lose, by asking Meredith out? _

Before they could say anything more, their conversation was quickly brought to an abrupt close as Meredith walked in to the room with Cristina, followed by Alex who instantly caught Izzie's eye, before she gave him a shy smile and they both looked away.

"Crap, I'm late, I'm so late." Meredith stammered, as she banged around in the kitchen cupboards.

She then turned to Izzie and said "Iz, I am so sorry about last night. I had no idea Mark's ex-girlfriend was going to be there. I feel terrible, after you've being having such a hard time too. Derek said apparently she's a little obsessed with Mark still….."

Izzie smiled and interrupted her, "Mer, honestly its fine. He wasn't my type anyway."

"Oh," Meredith said, as George saw Izzie glance sideways at Alex again and bite her lip.

Cristina yawned, as Meredith turned to her and said "Late night?" Raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, actually… _Alex._" Cristina said, turning to him. "The next time you want to bring some random girl back, would you mind just keeping it down a little. Our room's do happen to be right next to each other you know!"

"Gotcha," Alex said, as he half smirked and George grimaced as he glanced at Izzie to see her flinch awkwardly.

…

To break the awkward silence, George cleared his throat and said "Umm, Meredith…. I was wondering, do you want to ….maybe tonight….. I thought we could….I mean '_we all could'_ go for some drinks?" He looked back at Izzie, who smiled reassuringly at him and then he looked at Alex who smirked in to his hand, as Izzie hit him on the shoulder.

"Is that the time already?…." Meredith said, ignoring George and looking at her phone. "My little sister is coming to visit today and I have no time to go and pick her up!"

"You have a sister?" George blurted out, as he realized there was a lot about Meredith that he didn't actually know.

"Yeah, well half-sister actually. She grew up in Seattle with our father, so I just saw her over the holidays."

"She's coming to visit you? That's cool," Izzie said.

"Well, yeah, it would be. Except I'll be responsible for her and she's like eighteen." Meredith said, as she turned and glared at Alex "So, I mean this, Alex, stay away from her. I swear to God, if you go anywhere near her. I won't be responsible for my actions."

Alex grinned, as he held his hands up and said, "dude, chill."

"I mean it. You're good-looking and she's young and impressionable," Meredith repeated.

Cristina smirked and added "Recipe for disaster." As Alex just grinned some more and Izzie rolled her eyes.

Meredith, then re-read the text on her phone. "Oh, I'm supposed to be picking her up from the airport later, but there's somewhere I really need to be." She glanced at Cristina.

"Don't look at me." Cristina said, as she held her hand up "I have a meeting with Burke." Looking at her watch, as she stood up dashing out of the room, as seconds later the front door slammed noisily behind her.

Meredith then turned to Izzie, who looked awkwardly back at her, as she said, "I really can't miss my class today either Mer, sorry."

"I'll do it." George suddenly blurted out.

Meredith looked at him and broke in to a huge warm smile, lighting George up a little inside, as she said "oh, thanks George, you're the best."

"Sucker," Alex said, under his breath with an arrogant smirk, adding quietly, "you need to get yourself laid O'Malley." Standing up to walk out with Izzie, before his phone suddenly rang from inside his trouser pocket. Alex awkwardly pulled his phone out, glancing at it and frowning as he hurriedly shoved it back in to his pocket. George looked at Izzie, to see her eye Alex curiously, before they both walked out, leaving George alone with Meredith.

"Oh, George, you were saying something? Before I interrupted you?" Meredith said.

George looked down at the table and muttered "Oh, it was nothing." As Alex's words were ringing round in his head. He was a _sucker,_ he knew he was, as he realized he would literally do anything Meredith asked him to.

* * *

Stood at the busy crowded airport, George, realized he had no idea who he was looking for. All Meredith had said about her sister, was that she was called Lexie, had dark hair and was a slim build. So, George decided to look for someone that looked a little like a brunette Meredith.

He didn't have to look far, as he suddenly spotted an attractive young, fresh-faced girl with dark hair pulled back in to a sleek pony tail, clutching a large weekend bag, nervously glancing around.

He walked up to her and touched her arm, as he said "Lexie?"

A surprised look crossed her face, as her eyes ran over him suspiciously.

"You're Meredith's sister right?" George said, his eyes locking with hers and he was slightly taken aback as a peculiar sensation hit him. She was pretty, very pretty almost like a breath of fresh air.

He then realized he was confusing her even more, scaring her even, and he quickly added, "I'm George. I live with Meredith and she asked me to come and meet you, she's kind of been tied up."

Lexie suddenly broke in to a wide relieved smile, as she said "Why doesn't that surprise me? Sounds like Meredith."

…..

George had fully expected there to be an awkward silence during the drive back to Meredith's house. He had found conversations with Meredith to be a little awkward at times, but Lexie couldn't have been more different to her sister, as she babbled away cheerfully the entire journey.

George had found out that she had never been to California before. She had grown up in Seattle not far from where he had lived all his life. She had another sister, as well as Meredith, she didn't have a boyfriend, as she didn't have time, and she was hoping to go to Med School next year too, like Meredith.

"That's if I get the grades." She said breezily. "I'm not as smart as Meredith, but I retain information better than she does. I kind of have a photographic memory."

"Cool," George said, as they pulled up outside Meredith's house and he suddenly realized he had enjoyed chatting to Lexie so much, that he hadn't thought about Meredith once.

"Great place," Lexie said, as she dumped her bags down in the hallway and looked around.

"Err….make yourself at home. I'm sure Meredith shouldn't be too long." George said, as he gestured for her to sit down on the sofa.

….

Two hours later, George was still sat with Lexie on the sofa. "You want me to try Meredith again?" He said, as he grasped his phone tightly in his hand. He was starting to feel a little awkward now, it just being the two of them. _Where was Meredith? _He thought, as he scrolled down to her number again, to hit call.

Lexie shook her head, to stop him, as she said. "Relax, you left her a message, she must be busy. If I know Meredith, she'll pick up when she's ready and I would imagine this has either got something to do with a hot guy, or a hot medical procedure."

George was unsure how to respond, as he said "You want another coffee?"

"No thanks. I think three coffee's my limit." Lexie laughed, before she said. "You know what? Why don't we head out for some drinks? We can meet Meredith later?"

George felt uncomfortable, as he replied. "Ah, I don't know" He didn't think Meredith would particularly thank him, for taking her_ 'younger, impressionable sister' _out drinking_!'_ As George remembered her stark words of warning to Alex earlier.

"You know what, Izzie and Cristina should be back soon, they're our other roommates. You'll really like them." George said, changing the subject. As he suddenly wondered where they were. He kind of needed them to come back soon, to make it slightly less awkward, Given he had been sat on his own entertaining and babysitting Lexie all afternoon and evening.

"I'll call Izzie." George quickly said, picking up his phone again and putting it to his ear.

"George," Izzie answered straight away.

"Izzie, where are you?" He said.

"I'm at the mall with Alex," Izzie replied.

"Oh, well I'm with Lexie, you remember, Meredith's sister and Meredith's not answering her phone. So, I thought maybe we could come and meet you?" He said expectantly.

Izzie's voice dropped, as she said "Oh, well we're kind of on a date, George. Why don't you try Cristina, I think she said something about going out for a drink with Owen and maybe Meredith too?"

George groaned, as he muttered, "we are really going to have to do something about your taste, Izzie." Hanging up, as he noticed Lexie had left the room.

Moments later, she came bounding back in, clutching a bottle of tequila and two glasses, with a mischievous look on her face.

'_Well, I can tell she's Meredith's sister now'_ George thought.

"Thought it was time for something a little stronger." Lexie said, grinning and raising her eyebrows as she poured out two shots and downing hers, she handed the other one to George, forcing him to reluctantly took a sip.

Under normal circumstances, George would have had no problem with a tequila session, but here with Lexie, it seemed a little wrong. He felt responsible for her and he remembered how he had promised Meredith he would look after her. Maybe he should try Cristina, there was a good chance she would be with Meredith anyway.

"Come on, George." Lexie pleaded. "I've escaped from my parents house for the weekend and I want to party!"

'_Oh, what the hell'_ George thought, as he then downed the rest of his shot too.

...

The more they drank, the more George felt himself losing his inhibitions. Lexie was sweet, funny and very attractive. Plus, she was kind of hanging off every word he was saying and George was definitely not used to that. He was the geeky guy, that girls always saw as their '_best friend.'_ But here with Lexie, he felt different, as they drained the bottle of tequila, laughing together.

He had almost forgotten they were waiting for Meredith to ring, when he suddenly heard his phone buzz and he grabbed it urgently and put it to his ear.

"Meredith," George said breathlessly…."Yes, she's here, everything's fine, we were just…..….okay, I'll tell her. See you there." Hiccupping a little, as he hung up and turned back to Lexie and said. "That was Meredith. She wants us to meet her and Cristina at Jacks bar."

"Okay, sounds good." Lexie said, as looking slightly flustered, she smoothed down her crumpled blouse and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

George wasn't quite sure why, but he felt a suddenly rush of nerves, at he walked in to Jacks with Lexie. Immediately spotting Meredith sat with Cristina and an older guy that George vaguely recognised from somewhere.

"Oh, Lex, I am so sorry." Meredith said, as she hurriedly got up and hugged her sister. "You won't believe this, but I kind of had the opportunity to observe brain surgery today."

"Really," Both George and Lexie said at the same time, sounding impressed. Lexie then excitedly started to chatter to Meredith, slightly slurring her words.

George sat down next to Cristina, as she leant over and said. "This is Owen." Gesturing to the guy sat next to her.

Owen went to shake George's hand, as he said "Hey, you were at the army talk last week."

George then suddenly remembered where he recognised Owen from. He had been giving a talk with some army guy, about medical careers in the armed forces. George wasn't quite sure why he had gone, but he'd had a free period and it looked interesting.

Cristina's mouth gaped wide open then, as she turned to Owen and said "You're thinking of joining the armed forces?"

Owen shook his head and looking at her intensely, he said, "I did some of my trauma training with the army."

"Oh, you never said," Cristina replied.

"You never asked." Owen replied flatly.

George shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure if this guy was Cristina's boyfriend or what, but he didn't want to get caught up in a domestic. As they were then swiftly interrupted, by the opening of the bar door, and Derek Shepherd confidently breezed in followed by a tall, muscular guy in a leather jacket with a smarmy grin on his face. George glanced at Meredith to see her eyes light up as she introduced Dr Shepherd to Lexie "This is my sister Lexie" She gushed. "This is Derek and his friend Mark"

"Ah, another Grey. Little grey," Mark said, grinning wider.

George wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt light-headed and uncomfortable, as he remembered the shots of tequila he and Lexie had drunk earlier and he looked over to see her cheeks flush too, as Mark whispered something in her ear.

"I'm going to get some drinks." George said, as he realized no-one was actually listening and he slid off his stool and walked away.

* * *

George was stood leaning up against the bar, trying to catch his breath for a moment, when he was suddenly approached, by an attractive curvaceous, dark-haired woman. "Hi," she said, seductively to him.

"Err… Hi," Grorge replied nervously, looking around to check she was actually talking to him. He wasn't used to being hit on by hot women at the bar, and he saw her glance over to the table, where his group of friends were sat. '_Maybe she knows Meredith and Cristina'_ he thought. As she brushed herself up closer to him and looking deep in to his eyes, she said in a husky tone, "I'm Callie."

"George O'Malley." He stammered back, as he saw her once again glance over his shoulder. "You know my roommates?" He said.

"Roommates?" Callie replied. "Oh, you live with Meredith Grey and Izzie Stevens? Is Izzie Stevens here tonight?" She said quickly.

"Err no." George stammered again, suddenly desperate to get away from this scary woman and back to his friends.

"Oh, because I thought if Mark Sloan were here, she would be too." Callie suddenly spat out.

"No, no… I am pretty sure Izzie, has no interest in Mark Sloan." Geroge said quickly, before he broke free slightly.

"You know, you're cute, George O'Malley. Can I take your number? We could maybe hook up sometime? Grab a movie or something?" Callie said.

"Sure," George said, taken aback at just how forward she was, and he quickly scribbled his number down, before he managed to turn and half run back to his table.

…

Back at the table, George instantly noticed Lexie had gone and he realized he had actually been cornered by Callie for some time.

He sat back down next to Meredith, just in time to hear her saying angrily to Mark Sloan ."I can't believe you've got my sister drunk and you're trying to hit on her. Do you even know how old she is? Just stay the _hell _away from her ok."

'_Jeez, Meredith could be scary when she was angry'_ George thought, as Mark held his hands up and said "Ok, sorry. I just presumed, little grey, was the same age as you."_ 'which wouldn't make it alright either'_ George thought, as he suddenly felt fiercely protective over both Lexie and Meredith.

Mark then looked intensely at Meredith again, as he said with sincerity in his voice "But, I swear I haven't tried to get her drunk. I haven't bought her a single drink."

George then felt his cheeks burn, as he fidgeted in his chair and he realized Meredith had absolutely no idea that it was actually him, that her little sister had been drinking with all night and not Mark, who was now getting all the blame for it.

Meredith then noticed George was back, as she said "Oh, George. Where have you been?"

"No-where, just the bar." He said clumsily, as he added "Where's Lexie?"

"She said she was going to the toilet, I think she's pretty drunk. I should really take her home," Meredith sighed.

"I'll take her," George suddenly blurted out.

"Oh," Meredith said, as she was silent for a second and she looked as though she was contemplating what to say, as she glanced over at Derek chatting to Cristina and Owen and turning back to George, she said. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was going to head back now anyway," George replied.

"Oh, thanks, George. You really are the best," Meredith said.

* * *

"Okay, so here's the attic room." George said to Lexie, as she looked at him giggling and he turned to make a quick exist.

"George," Lexie said giddily "I had a great time tonight. Meredith's friends are so cool." She gushed.

George smiled back at her and said "You seemed to be getting on well with that Mark guy." As he said it, realizing he sounded almost jealous.

"Oh, yeah, he seemed nice, but he's a lot older than me … ... and well you want to know what he was saying to me?" She said, as she moved closer to him. "He was teasing me about you."

"About me?" George said quietly.

"Yep, he said, that I blushed every time you looked over."

"Oh," George said awkwardly, thinking how he really should get the hell out of her room, _fast!_

Lexie took another step closer to him and said "You know, everyone always thinks I'm the sensible one and Meredith is the wild one. She used to get in to so much trouble when she came to stay over the summer. She'd stay out late and get wasted and stuff."

"Really?" George said, taking another step back.

"But, I can do bad things too." Lexie said quietly, biting her lip and looking up at George innocently, through her long eyelashes.

"What kind of bad things?" George said quietly back, not taking his gentle brown eyes away from her penetrating gaze, as he eagerly anticipated what she would say next.

"Things like this," Lexie said, her eyes widening and her voice sounded huskier, as she leaned slowly towards him and before George had a chance to move, her lips were on his. He couldn't resist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing them closer.

He suddenly broke apart. _What the hell was he doing?_ This was Meredith's younger sister and she'd trusted him to look after her.

"Lexie, you're very sweet but..." George mumbled. As her delicate icy fingers grabbed his and she said, "George, I really like you."

'_Oh, crap,'_ George thought, as his conscience was telling him to stay away. But, his body however, was telling him something completely different and they lay back on the bed, as he switched off the light.

…..

Suddenly, George tensed as he heard footsteps and loud laughter, before breathing a deep sigh of relief as he recognised it was just Izzie and Alex.

He then heard Cristina's voice and he tensed again, as he made out Meredith's too.

"George,… Lexie," Meredith was yelling.

"They must have gone to bed already," Cristina said, as George could hear them getting closer and closer.

Lexie groaned, as she said "Oh, no, she is _so_ going to kill me."

George grimaced and took a deep breath, just as Meredith flung the attic door open, and with Cristina stood behind her, she said, "Lex, are you ok? Sorry about Mark Sloan coming on to you…."

She stopped mid-sentence, as her mouth gaped wide open and she exclaimed, "are you in here with a man? Is that Mark Sloan?"

'_This is not going to be pretty' _George thought, as he wrapped the duvet around his waist, just in time for Meredith to switch the light on and exclaim, open mouthed. "George!"

They were all silent for a moment, before Cristina sniggered and said "Looks like _you_ were warning off the wrong guys, Meredith!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

**ALEX**

"Oh my God, Alex, how do you know how to do that to me?" Izzie said, as she gripped the side of the pillow and Alex brought his soft brown eyes up to meet hers, as a smug smile instantly formed on his lips, as he took in the look of pure adoration shining through in Izzie's big eyes. He never normally cared about pleasing the girls he slept with, or what they thought of him. But with Izzie it was _all_ different.

After months of fantasies about her, and jacking off in secret every day as he thought about her pretty face, luscious think blonde hair, perfect pert round breasts and long toned legs. Isobel Stevens, was _finally_ naked in his bed.

What made it even better too, was that for once, the reality was actually _better_ than the fantasy. It wasn't just her incredible body and beautiful face. It was something else, something deeper. It was the way she made him feel when he was around her, and it had taken Alex by complete surprise.

When he had first seen Izzie, he had instantly thought she was one of the hottest chicks he had ever laid eyes on. But despite wanting to sleep with her badly, he had gone out of his way to act like a total ass around her. Figuring, she already hated him so what was the point in even trying to be nice. Chicks that looked like Izzie, always hated him. At first they normally thought he was attractive_,_ but as soon as they found out who he was and he opened his mouth they _hated _him.

So, Alex had written Izzie off as just another stuck up, spoilt, attention seeking princess, with an arrogant jock boyfriend. Thinking she probably had a rich daddy somewhere too and a healthy trust fund to get her through med school.

But then he had quickly realized that he had been very wrong about her and when he got to know her, he had seen something in her. She wasn't just a beautiful face. There was much more to her. She didn't take anything for granted, she'd had a tough upbringing and she was a fighter like him, she'd had to struggle to get to med school, and she was carrying the _fire_ every step of the way_,_ just like him. She was perfect, his perfect!

...

Izzie smiled seductively at Alex, as she rolled herself on top of him, forcing him to lie back and he felt himself instantly getting harder, as she planted slow, sensuous kisses on his neck, before trailing them down his chest and abs, causing his breathing to speed up in anticipation as he stroked a strand of her soft blonde hair away from her eye. Just as he heard a crash and a female voice shouting above them and Izzie suddenly froze, as the shouting got louder.

"Is that Meredith shouting?" Izzie said, as they suddenly heard a male voice too.

"Is that George too? Is Meredith yelling at George?" Izzie said inquisitively, her eyes widening.

Alex didn't reply, at that point in time he really didn't care who was yelling, or what the hell they were yelling about. As he silently willed Izzie to carry on with the activity that had been so abruptly interrupted by the shouting of their _loser _roommates.

Izzie remained frozen as she continued to eavesdrop on the argument carrying on above them.

"I trusted you, and you took advantage George O'Malley." They heard Meredith yelling through the ceiling, and Izzie turned her head towards the door.

"Iz," Alex eventually said gently, grabbing her hand, as she ignored him and hurriedly leapt off the bed.

"I gotta go and find out what's going on." She said, as she quickly threw her little shorts and tank top on, shaking her long blonde hair out behind her causing Alex to shudder all over again, as he watched her helplessly, from where he lay naked and horny on the bed.

"I'll be back in a sec," Izzie said, as she hurriedly rushed out of the room.

Alex sighed deeply in frustration and wiped a small bead of sweat away from his brow, as he slammed the top of the head board with the back of his hand

'_Dam O'Malley. Jeez, he hated that stupid little nerd. The way he was always hanging around Izzie and Meredith all the time, pretending to be their friend, like it wasn't obvious what he was really thinking' ….'Now, whatever that stupid geek has gotten himself in to has stopped me from getting laid,'_ Alex thought angrily.

He slowly sat up and out of the corner of his eye he saw his phone light up from the inside of his jeans pocket. He groaned, as he tried to ignore it. But when it lit up again he leaned down and pulled his jeans over from where they lay in a crumpled heap on his bedroom floor after he'd thrown them off so desperately in the heat of the moment with Izzie moments earlier.

Reaching his phone, he glanced down at the caller ID. Although, he already knew who it was and he scowled deeply. She'd called him at least five times a day, every day, since he'd started med school and no matter what he did, or how many times he tried to ignore her, she just wouldn't leave him alone.

He inhaled deeply and rubbed his forehead as he reluctantly put his phone to his ear and with slight defeat in his voice he said "Hey Mom."

He paused a moment, as he heard the muffled sobs from the other end of the phone. _It was bad. _

Eventually, she said, "Alex, baby, I need you to come home."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, this was precisely the reason why he avoided picking up her calls. "Mom, you know I can't do that." He said softly, and just like that he had transformed from the smart mouth, arrogant badass, that everyone thought he was, to the kind, caring and protective son.

"But I need you, Alex. His mom sobbed down the phone. "I can't cope without you. I'm scared."

Alex ran his finger across his mouth. It was always the same. She couldn't cope without him. She was scared his father would come home, she was scared because his younger brother Aaron had gone missing and the police had come looking for him, she was scared that social services would take his younger sister away again. It was the same old _freaking_ story. Well he'd had enough. He'd been the man of the house for too long, when he'd just been a kid himself and now he'd finally got out.

Alex had deferred med school for three years as his mother had emotionally black mailed him in to staying, and he knew now this was his only shot. He couldn't go back to Iowa and look after his family anymore, not if he had any chance of ever fulfilling his dreams and becoming an actual surgeon.

"Mom, you have to take your meds, ok." Alex said slowly. "Because, I can't be there to take care of you anymore, you know that. I can't be there with you and study to become a good doctor too. I just can't do both…."

"But, Alex…." She went to interrupt, still crying.

"Look, Mom." He said, as he started to get exasperated now. "You want me to end up like Dad? Because that's what will happen if I come home."

She was quiet for a moment, as he suddenly heard his younger sister crying in the background. "Go and take your meds and see to Amber, Mom." Alex said patiently again.

"You're a good boy, Alex. You're right, you need to stay there. I'm sorry for bothering you." She said quietly, as she hung up.

Alex threw his phone across the room in frustration, just as he heard Izzie and Cristina laughing hysterically outside his bedroom door.

"You should have seen the look on his face," Cristina said.

"Well, I'm glad you two find it so funny." Alex then heard Meredith saying, as it sounded like she was trying not to laugh herself.

"She's like eighteen. If my Dad finds out, he'll kill him." Meredith said again.

"Oh, come on, you have to admit it is kind of hysterical. I mean, O'Malley and your sister." Cristina said, as all three of them then broke in to fits of hysterical giggles.

"After you were warning off Sloan and Alex too." Cristina added, as she laughed and said "Hey, where is evil spawn anyway?"

It then went quiet, as Alex thought he heard whispering.

_'What were those bitches saying about him',_ Alex thought moodily, as he threw his clothes on and stood up, just as the door opened and Izzie walked back in to the room.

"You will never guess what." She immediately said, with a huge grin on her face, as Alex didn't react and looked straight past her.

Seemingly unfazed by his reaction, Izzie said "Meredith, found _George _in bed with her little sister….I mean, who would have thought it, after she was worried about you…"

Alex still didn't say anything, _'at least that douche O'Malley had actually got laid' _he thought, and at that precise moment, Alex hated him more than ever.

"Whatever, not really interested to be honest, Iz. Why don't you just get out of my room and run back to discuss it with your stupid little girlfriends and leave me alone." He said coldly.

"Are you okay?" Izzie said, as a look of confusion and concern flashed across her face.

"Yep, just fine." Alex snapped back, and without so much as glancing in her direction, he barged straight past her and out of his bedroom.

…...

Alex splashed some cold water on his face and sighed deeply as he looked at the moody expression on his face glaring back at him in the bathroom mirror.

He knew he had just acted like a total ass to Izzie. But the last thing he wanted was her pity, and he was slightly mad at her for walking out on him in the middle of making out. But he knew it wasn't just Izzie, he was mad for many reasons. He was mad at himself for letting a girl get to him like this, he was mad at his Mom for not being stronger and leaving him alone, and his was mad with his father for making his Mom crazy in the first place_._

The first couple of months at med school had been amongst the loneliest and darkest of Alex's life. Not only had every one written him off as a total asshole, but he'd had to cope with the guilt and worry of leaving his family behind in Iowa. But, somehow all that had changed when he had become friends with Izzie. Izzie, had quickly become his something to live for, a little ray of sunshine in his dark life. Even before anything had happened between them.

Somehow, she had overlooked his earlier behaviour and had started walking in to lectures with him and sitting next to him, and they had studied together in the evenings and she had cooked for him and he had eaten an endless supply of her chocolate cupcakes. Before he had finally found the courage to make a move on her the day before and to his surprise she had responded eagerly. He broke in to a half smile, as for a split second he remembered just how good the previous night with Izzie had been. He then frowned again as he realized he couldn't push her away, not now, _he needed her._

….

Alex, tentatively opened the door to his bedroom, he half expected Izzie to have gone, and he seriously wouldn't have blamed her if she had after the way he'd spoken to her. But there in the dark he saw her sat on the edge of his bed.

She looked up and a worried expression crossed her face as she saw him.

Alex sat down on the bed next to her and Izzie went to say something. But Alex didn't want to talk. He just wanted to be close to her, as put his finger gently up to her lips and gazed straight in to her eyes. Her face was illuminated by the soft beams of moonlight shining through the gaps in his blinds, she looked so beautiful. And he leaned in and kissed her, like he had never kissed a girl before.

* * *

Alex half closed his eyes, as a week later he was sat lazily on a park bench in the afternoon sunshine waiting for Izzie. For the first time in his life, he felt fully relaxed and content. The last week had been one of the happiest of his life, as he had spent pretty much every spare moment he could with Izzie, talking, studying and endless sessions of making out. He smiled as he thought about her.

He suddenly opened his eyes, as he sensed a presence beside him and he looked over to see a blonde woman smiling at him.

"You're Alex, right?" She said, she was pretty, a little older than him, but she had sparkly blue eyes and wavy blonde hair, with delicate thin braids at the front.

He eyed her suspiciously, as he said guardedly, "yeah." Thinking how, although, he knew he was a total _babe magnet_, even he wasn't used to being hit on by strange woman in broad day light on a park bench.

As if reading his thoughts, she suddenly said "Oh, sorry, I'm not trying to hit on you…." And she laughed awkwardly. "I know you have a girlfriend. I've seen you with her, she's _very_ pretty."

Now Alex was really confused, as he suddenly wondered what they hell she did want then and he also wondered if he could actually call Izzie his _girlfriend _yet.

"No, it's just…." She paused, as she looked at him intensely, before blurting out quickly "You live with George O'Malley, don't you? And I was wondering…Do you know if he's seeing anyone?"

'_No way',_ Alex thought, as he shook his head slightly. '_What the hell was it about O'Malley_?' First Meredith's sister, then there was that hot, Latino woman he'd seen him with the other day and now this blonde chick too! He was kind of a little dweeb, so he must be really _well hung _or something, Alex thought, to have this many chicks interested in him.

Alex then thought about making some wise crack to send her away, but there was something about this bubby, friendly woman that he warmed too, as she flashed him a bright smile. So, he simply said, "I don't know, but he was with some dark-haired girl the other night."

The blonde woman's face suddenly changed and the bright smiled disappeared, being swiftly replaced with a look of almost jealousy, and she looked slightly mad. _'Jeez, she must really have it bad for O'Malley'_ Alex thought, as he suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Look, I don't think it's serious or anything." Alex quickly said.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's not." She said, as she broke in to a cheery smile again and she said "Thanks, Alex….Oh, I'm Arizona by the way. I'm doing a surgical internship over at the hospital, so might see you around."

_'Cool' ,_Alex thought, as before he could respond, she had vanished as quickly as she had arrived.

...

Sat on his own again, Alex suddenly wondered where Izzie had got to, as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he excitedly pulled it out without looking at the caller ID, expecting it to be Izzie.

"Hey I…"he was about to say as his heart suddenly sank, as he recognized the sad female voice at the other end. "Alex, is that you?" He heard his Mom say, as he paused, before saying gently "Yeah, Mom, it's me."

"Oh, Alex." She said, as she broke into uncontrollable sobbing. "It's Amber….she's broken her arm."

Alex sighed deeply, as he said patiently "Slow down, Mom, and tell me what happened?"

She was almost hyperventilating in between sobs, as she said "She….. she fell off the bed. I swear, Alex, that was all that happened, but I….I didn't know what to do. Then school took her to the hospital and now I'm scared…. I'm scared, Alex, that they'll take my baby away again. I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do?"

Alex swallowed, this was the last thing he wanted or needed to hear, he felt shaky and nauseous, as he thought about his innocent little sister hurt. She was only six _freaking _years old. He felt his fist screw in to a ball as he took a deep breath in and said as calmly as he could "Was he?, Did he?…"

His Mum stopped crying for a bit then, as she said "No, no I swear your father hasn't been back for weeks. This was an accident. You do believe me don't you?...Alex?" Pausing, as she started crying again. Alex, believed her, he knew she would never do anything to hurt Amber, _'but he knew only too well, that the authorities wouldn't see it like that though'_

But, what the hell could he do about it? He was the other side of the _freaking_ country, he had exams coming up. He also, sort of had a life now too. He grimaced, as he knew what he was about to say wouldn't be pretty, and he wasn't proud of himself as he said gruffly. "Look, Mom, Amber will be ok. A broken arm will heal quickly in a kid her age and well this isn't my problem anymore. You need to deal with this yourself and you need to take your meds and start acting like a proper mother, otherwise you know the authorities _will_ take Amber away."

The line went silent for a minute before his Mom said shakily "You're not coming home?"

Alex sighed again. "No, I'm not coming home, and you know what don't call me again ok. I'll call _you_ when I can." And before she could say anymore, he'd ended the call.

He stared in to space despondently, as he suddenly saw Izzie walking breezily towards him, _'she looked so hot'_ he thought as he took in her short skirt and light green top, with her long blonde hair falling loosely over her tanned shoulders. She smiled as she saw him and it lit up her whole face.

Alex just stared right through her though, completely avoiding eye contact. His carefree, happy mood from earlier, having completely vanished, and been replaced with a more anxious, stressed out and dark state of mind as he thought about his little sister and his parting words to his mother.

"Hey, you ok?" Izzie said, as she sat down next to him, her eyes fixed on his face as Alex just stared down at his hands.

He was far from ok, he thought. But there was no way he was going to divulge the details to Izzie. He was never going to be the kind of guy that spoke about his feelings, if that was what she wanted from him she was going to be very disappointed. He didn't want or need her feeling sorry for him and learning just what a screw up his life really was, in the process.

….

Alex, was silent for a second ignoring Izzies' words of concern, just as her phone suddenly beeped signalling a text message. She glanced at it, causing Alex to scowl moodily.

Izzie, had told him, her ex-boyfriend had text her asking her to meet up with him a couple of days ago, she had said she had ignored it, but that was probably him texting her again now Alex thought sulkily. Or it could be that jack ass Mark Sloan. Alex had seen Sloan checking Izzie out the other day when they had been having drinks in Jacks, and it had taken all his self-control for Alex not to go over and punch him in the face.

He knew Izzie was _super-hot _and other guys checked her out all the time, he just wasn't sure how to deal with how crazy jealous it made him, and those feelings of insecurities, mixed with his black mood from the earlier conversation with his Mom, made him see red, as he said bluntly. "Look, are we screwing other people or what?" His brown eyes flashed a defensive look of anger and confusion at Izzie, as she stared back at him in disbelief.

As he saw the look of shock and pain cross her beautiful face, Alex knew he had _f**ed up!_ As Izzie just stammered "_What?_" Not moving her eyes away from his face.

"I just want to know if you're going to go off and screw Sloan, or some other loser. Then I won't have to cancel my plans with Lucy from my obstetrics class." Alex said, having no control over the words coming out of his mouth, his eyes still fixating on her face as he spoke.

Izzie stood up abruptly and Alex saw her eyes glaze over with tears, as she said angrily "You're an ass. I should have known. We've been sleeping together for one week and already you're bored. Don't think I haven't seen you on your phone all the time….."

"I didn't say I was bored…. I just said…." Alex suddenly said, trying to back track slightly, but before he had the chance to finish what had been about to say, Izzie had gone, and Alex knew that there was only place that he would be heading to now.

….

Sat at the bar staring miserably at the label on his bottle of beer, Alex was confused_. He didn't let anyone in ever! _Why was he allowing himself to get so hung up over Izzie? Why did she make him feel like this?

'_Because you love her you idiot!_' A little voice buried deep inside his head suddenly said.

She had made him feel as though life _was_ worth living after all; _she_ was his something to_ live _for. When he was with her, he didn't have to pretend he could just be himself and it made him happy. So, why was he so intent on screwing it all up?

_'Because good things don't happen to me,_' he thought miserably.

He was just about to order another beer, when Cristina suddenly bounded up to him with a huge smug smile spread across her face. "Evening, Evil Spawn." She said, as he looked up at her briefly, and he noticed how she looked unusually glammed up, in a tight blue dress and heels. He didn't say anything to her though, as he looked back at his bottle again, willing her to go away and leave him alone.

Instead, she just continued to eye him smugly, as she said "What did you do to Barbie?"

"What," he replied gruffly, as he looked up again, she had his full attention now.

Cristina sipped her drink slowly, as she said "Well, I mean she's been more annoyingly bright and shiny than ever since you started _doing _her. But now she's back at the house even more dark and twisty than me and Meredith put together. So, I'm guessing you must have done something to burst her bubble, being evil spawn and all."

"Whatever," Alex said dismissively, as he looked away again and he suddenly felt a dull ache forming in his chest at the thought, that he had hurt Izzie. Cristina, was the last person he wanted to talk to about it though, so he quickly changed the subject and smirking at Cristina he said "What are you making yourself so hot and sexy for anyway?"

She shrugged dramatically, causing her dark curls to bounce slightly, as she said "Ah, I could look hot in my sleep, I'll look hot in surgical scrubs when I become a top surgeon."

Alex scoffed, and he felt slightly better as he saw Cristina flash him an irritated look, and he was just about to come out with a wise crack in response, when the bar door opened behind them and Preston Burke walked in, his eye instantly catching Cristina's as he flashed her a big smile, showing off his perfect white teeth.

Alex looked confused. He was sure Izzie had told him that Cristina was seeing some surgical resident from the hospital, called Owen. But here she was waiting for Preston Burke, how did she even manage that anyway? Burke was one of the best surgeons in the country.

It was none of his business though, he thought, as Burke approached Cristina, leaning in to kiss her swiftly on the cheek, and Alex turned back to his dark thoughts and next bottle of beer.

….

A couple of beers later, Alex was contemplating his next move, whether he should order another drink, or stumble back to the house to face Izzie. When out of the corner of his eye, he suddenly saw bright blonde hair moving towards him and he heard a sweet female voice say "Hey stranger," he looked over, to see a short blond woman sat next to him.

_Lucy! What the hell did she want?_

"Hey, Lucy," Alex said slowly, and she looked a little disappointed for a moment, that he hadn't reacted to her with the usual smarmy grin that he normally gave her in class.

"I haven't seen you around for a while," Lucy said, un fazed then, as she moved closer to him, twirling her hair around her finger, trying hard to tease the reaction she wanted out of him.

Lucy was reasonably attractive and Alex had been flirting with her to pass the time in their obstrectics class for a few weeks now, lining her up for some fun in the form of a few one night stands, if Olivia hadn't been available. But that had _all_ been, before he had got together with Izzie. He hadn't so much as looked twice at another girl since then.

Seeing Lucy here now just irritated him. As he realized how full of herself, spoilt and vain she really was, she wore too much make up and her dark roots were showing through her short blonde hair.

"So," Lucy said, as her eyes looked over him longingly. "Aren't you going to ask me out then?"

Alex sighed "Why would I want to do that?" he replied.

She moved closer to him and still playing, she said seductively "Because you never know, one of these days you might just get lucky and I might say yes."

Alex tried not to laugh, he knew how desperately she wanted him, and he knew he could have her anytime he wanted. The question was though,_ did he want her?_

He suddenly realized he had two choices. From this day on, there were two very definite ways his life could go.

He could be the man everyone already thought he was, he could down his drink and go back for a night of meaningless f***ing with Lucy, then dump her in the morning, causing her to start a hate campaign against him for the next four years. Or, he could blow Lucy out respectfully, and go home to Izzie and say whatever he needed to, to make things right with her, and then make love to her. Allowing himself to let her in, and tell her about his screwed up family and start to become the better man he always wanted to be around Izzie.

…..

As Alex left the bar, it suddenly dawned on him, there was one call he knew he needed to make straight away, before he did anything else. He scrolled down to find the right number and putting his phone to his ear he said "Aaron. It's Alex_…_Listen you've got to make sure Mom takes her med's ok._"_

…_.._

Alex, hung up the phone to his brother instantly feeling better, as he walked up to the front door to Meredith's house. Aaron, wasn't as smart as he was, and he had gone off the rails slightly, but he was still a far better man than their father had ever been. Aaron had assured Alex, he would look after their mother and sister and make sure their mother took her meds.

So for now at least, Alex felt a small rush of relief wash over him, as he walked in to the kitchen to see Meredith sat at the round kitchen table with Dr Shepherd, a bottle of wine in front of them, in the middle of having what sounded like a heated discussion. "Look, I'm not going to know what I've done wrong unless you tell me, Meredith." Shepherd said intensely, as he ignored Alex's presence. Meredith looked up though as she saw Alex and he nodded at her, as she snapped "What did you do to Izzie? She's really upset."

Alex didn't say a word, as he turned and walked out of the room, tentatively climbing the stairs to see all the lights were out.

He stood nervously outside Izzie's bedroom door, as he knocked gently. "Izzie….Iz." He called out softly.

She didn't reply, so he pushed her door slowly open to see her lying in bed.

"Go away, Alex." Izzie said, as she saw him.

He ignored her and remained stood at her door, as she eventually switched her bedside light on, she was wearing a little baby pink nightdress and her hair was tousled around her face, she looked naturally gorgeous, Alex thought, even though he could see from her puffy eyes she'd been crying.

She sat up and said bitterly. "Thought you were sleeping with Lucy tonight, or is it Olivia again?"

"Izzie," Alex said gently again and swallowed, what he was about to say wasn't going to be easy for him.

"I'm not good at this, ok. Talking about relationships and stupid feelings, and you are, so maybe you could, you know, tell me what I did wrong or something." He said awkwardly, as he leant up against the door frame.

Izzie sat up then and her wide eyes searched his face for a moment, before her lips curled up in to a smile and she let out a small giggle, as she said "You don't want us to screw other people, and that's how you tried to tell me. By asking if it was cool if you slept with Lucy."

Alex felt himself warm up inside at seeing her smile again, she was right he didn't want to see other people and he sure as hell didn't want her seeing anyone else either. He remembered the shocked look on Lucy's pretentious face, as he'd wiped the smug smile off it, by starkly telling her that he wouldn't be asking her out any time soon because he was _'seeing someone now'_

Then he cringed again, as Izzie continued to laugh at him and he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, as he realized how immature he must have sounded to her earlier. But the feelings he had for Izzie were all new to him and he'd honestly had no idea where to even start to go about dealing with them.

"Laughing isn't helping, Iz." He said, as he turned to walk out the room. He'd just opened up to her and she was treating it like one big_ freaking_ joke.

"Stop," Izzie said, as she sprung out of bed and grabbed his hand, pulling him in to her room. She threw her arms around his neck, tossing her long blond curls behind her and he inhaled the delicious scent of her perfumed body lotion and shampoo.

"Alex," Izzie said seductively, as her big brown eyes met his "I don't want us to see other people."

"Well, great, whatever, if that's what you want." Alex replied, as he couldn't help the boyish grin from spreading across his face. She was finally _his_ and he pushed her back on to the bed, as he fell between her legs and seconds later her little night-dress was on the floor

…

As he lay with Izzie in his arms, gently stroking he hair. Alex realized, he knew he _loved _her. But telling her that, '_that was another thing altogether.'_

But somehow, he felt as if everything was going to be ok now, and he cleared his throat, as he said slowly. "It's my Mom that calls me all the time, not some random chicks. My Dad is a drug addict who walked out on us and well my Mom she's not very well and with me not there, she forgets to take her meds all the time, and today my younger sister broke her arm….." He stopped, as he felt his voice crack up slightly as he went on to say "My sister, she's going to be ok …but….."

Izzie, re-positioned herself to look at him, her eyes full of compassion, as she said gently "Stop, you don't have to say anymore, I get it. But you're tough, Alex, you'll get through it. You've made it this far, haven't you?" Moving her head up, to touch his forehead with hers, as she added "You know, there's a bottle of tequila in the laundry room with our name on it." Slowly getting up, as she threw a silky dressing gown around her and left the room.

Alex spread out lazily in Izzie's bed, as he vowed that from now on he would be a better man for his Mom, sister and most of all for Izzie.

He rubbed his lips together and he felt how dry they were and he reached down and in to Izzie's purse on the floor by the bed, where he knew she kept some of that cherry lip balm that chicks were always putting on. As he fumbled around trying to find it, he accidentally spilt the contents of her purse across the floor and leaning down the first thing he saw was an expensive looking business card with large gold letters printed across it. He picked it up and a deep scowl instantly crossed his handsome face.

….

Izzie flung the door open, with a full bottle of tequila and two glasses, as she beamed at Alex. The wide smile on her face slowly vanishing, as she took in the sulky expression on _his_ face, as he said sullenly, "Iz, who is _Denny Duqette?"_

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

**CRISTINA**

Cristina gazed down intensely, in to the crowded OR, her eyes flickering with excitement, as she scrutinized Burke's every move. '_This is so hot.'_ She thought. Open heart surgery, could there be any greater high? It was the way that Burke made it all look so effortless, that really turned her own. Every move he made was flawless, and at that precise moment, Preston Burke was a _God _in Cristina Yang's eyes.

….

As she left the gallery, Cristina, was about to make her way to the scrub room entrance, hoping to catch Burke. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him. He had taken her out for dinner five times now, but each time to her great disappointment, he had refused to discuss his work with her. Saying he wanted to get to _know _her instead. If Cristina was completely honest, it made her feel a little uncomfortable, and almost as though she was on trial. But she went along with it anyway, as Burke fascinated her and she was desperate to see more of what he could do in the OR.

Turning the corner dizzily, dreaming of Burke and his strong skilled hands, Cristina suddenly crashed head on straight in to the man she had been trying so hard not to think about for the past five hours, _Owen!_

"Cristina," Owen said, a look of shock crossing his face. "What are you doing here?"

Cristina quickly thought about lying. About saying she'd come to over to surprise him. But Cristina didn't do 'lying', so instead she looked away from his demanding eyes and simply said casually "I was observing Dr Burke's surgery this afternoon."

Spotting an angry red flush spread across Owen's cheeks, Cristina chewed on her lip nervously. She had recently told Owen that she met up with Burke occasionally and he let her observe his surgeries sometimes. But, she had played it down, saying it was strictly professional. Owen hadn't bought it though and he had basically warned Cristina that if she carried on seeing Burke, then things between_ them_ would be over, and that he wouldn't be made a fool of. Which had irritated Cristina just a little, to say the least.

"I was just observing a surgery, Owen." Cristina said defensively, crossing her arms as she stared back at him.

Owen's eyes searched Cristina's face for a moment, with an awkward pause, as she waited to hear his response.

Eventually, he ran his hands through his fair hair and sighed deeply, saying "I'm tired, it's been one hell of a day and two patients died on my watch. So, let's just go and get a drink, okay." Giving Cristina the gentle warm and sexy smile, that always made her melt all over, as he held out his hand to her and she took it, allowing her lips to curl up in to a small relieved smile too.

* * *

Later that night, back in Cristina's room, all thoughts of Burke and the incredible heart surgery from earlier, had swiftly faded, as Cristina felt Owen's lips on hers, as they lay wrapped up together in her bed. The sex between them had always been '_hot'. _Ever since their first encounter, on Cristina's first night at med school.

...

The next morning, lying curled up in each other's arms. Owen said gently."You want to meet for lunch later? I have the day off."

"Yeah, sure whatever," Cristina replied, as she quickly jumped out of bed to go and shower, she wasn't sure why, but she felt a little uncomfortable. Sex, she could handle, but the intimacy part, the '_having feelings'_ part, that freaked her out a little, and she secretly hoped Owen would be gone when she got back from her shower, then she could just focus on the day ahead.

…...

Walking down the stairs, ready to make her way across to the college, Cristina could hear Owen was still in the house waiting for her and it sounded like he was talking to George by the front door. Cristina froze in the middle of the stairs, as she tried to work out what they were saying. It sounded like it was something to do with, 'signing up for something_',_ but she just brushed it off. It probably wasn't important, just O'Malley rambling as usual, she thought, as she breezed down the rest of the stairs and over to the front door. As she got closer, they both turned their heads to look at her and abruptly stopped their conversation.

Cristina looked at them both suspiciously, as Owen said "You ready?"

Cristina didn't say anything, as she just tugged her long dark curls out from behind her jacket and pulled her bag over her shoulder a little sulkily.

"Cristina?" Owen said, as he raised his eyebrows at her lack of response.

Sensing both Owen and George's eyes boring in to her, Cristina flashed them both an irritated look. As George picked up on the uncomfortable atmosphere and turned to walk away, mumbling a quick "Catch you later Owen."

'_Since when did they become best buddies anyway'_ Cristina thought, even more moodily, as she gestured with her head towards the front door to Owen and said bluntly "Come on, I'm late."

…...

As they walked through the bright early morning sunshine, Cristina suddenly realized she was being unfair to Owen, they had barely spoken the whole way in. He was a good guy and he didn't deserve being the brunt of her early morning moods. So, she turned to say something to him, to try and lighten the mood. But, before she could say anything, she heard a deep male voice suddenly call out her name and there walking straight towards her was 'Burke'.

'_Oh crap',_ Cristina thought, as she sensed Owen tensing up beside her.

"Cristina," Burke said, as he ignored Owen and stared at Cristina intensely.

Cristina instinctively turned to Owen, as he said gruffly "I gotta go." Walking off, with his shoulders slumped slightly.

Cristina felt her heart sink a little, as she turned back to Burke. His eyes looked displeased, as he said to her slowly. "I looked for you yesterday after the surgery….."

Cristina avoided eye contact, as she said "Yeah, sorry I had to be somewhere."

Burke drew a deep breath in, as he said "Cristina, you confuse me. You're so fiercely determined and focused when it comes to your ambitions and where you want to go with your career in medicine. But, when it comes to talking about your feelings, about relationships, about '_us_', you're like a closed book. I wish I could tell what you're thinking….. Is this about Hunt? Because, you know I don't like sharing."

Cristina shifted uncomfortably, as she thought. _'Why did he always have to define and complicate everything?' _

"I can tell I'm making you feel uncomfortable." Burke said, as his pager beeped angrily from his pocket. He pulled it out and frowned, turning back to Cristina, saying quickly. "I've got to go, it's 911. But, tomorrow night we'll talk,...properly talk...I'll pick you up at 7.30?" Dashing off, before Cristina had the chance to respond.

Leaving Cristina, half apprehensive about the conversation Burke wanted to have the following evening and half curious, about what the emergency he had to rush off in such a hurry for, could have been.

…...

As she anxiously searched the busty cafeteria, with her lunch tray in hand, Cristina spotted Meredith sat with Izzie, Alex and George at their favourite table and they waved her over. Cristina was just about to go and join them, when she glanced to the right of her to see Owen sat on his own at a table in the corner, his head down scanning a newspaper.

Ignoring her friends Cristina nervously made her way across the room to sit opposite Owen. She had half expected him to have bailed on their lunch date after what had happened earlier with Burke.

Owen looked up immediately, as Cristina sat down. But he didn't say a word, his eyes cold and emotionless.

"About earlier," Cristina suddenly said, as at the exact same moment Owen also opened his mouth to say something and they both stopped abruptly.

"You go first." Cristina said awkwardly.

Owen cleared his throat and said firmly "Cristina, I've made a decision."

He focused deeply on her face, as he said "I've decided to enlist in the army. It's something, I've thought about for a long time, and well the timing seems right to me now. It feels like the right thing to do…..I fly out to Iraq at the end of the month."

Cristina just stared at him, her mouth wide open in astonishment, her bottom lip quivering slightly. This was not how she had expected their conversation to have gone at all.

"Say something, Cristina." Owen said, as his eyes continued to search her face. "Tell me what you think?"

"I don't think it really matters what I think, does it?" Cristina said bitterly.

"Cristina…This is a career move for someone single, and I've always thought of myself as single. That was until I met _you_ and I really wanted to start something with you. But, you've made it very clear that you don't feel the same way about me, and I'm tired of chasing after you and I'm tired of it here and the daily routine over at the hospital. I want a change, some excitement. I want to make a difference...and besides, I'm sure you'll have plenty to occupy yourself with when I've gone," he added bluntly.

Cristina didn't know what to say. She knew Owen had a point, as far as he was concerned, she wasn't that bothered about him. She had been distant and aloof with him a lot of the time, but that was because her feelings for him confused the hell out of her. One thing she definitely wasn't confused about thought, she sure as _hell _didn't want him leaving her and going out to Iraq. But then she had agreed to a date with Burke the following night, so did she really have any right to tell Owen what to do?

* * *

Cristina glided her hands across Burkes perfectly toned abs and smiled seductively, as she sat up breathlessly. Burke gazed back at her intensely, as he said "We really need to define what we're doing here Cristina."

Cristina sighed and putting her fingers through her ruffled black curls, she said sarcastically. "Isn't it obvious?"

"_Cristina,_" Burke replied, his tone un- amused. As he leapt up and out of the bed, throwing on his clothes, as he swiftly walked out of the room.

Cristina glanced around Burke's immaculate black and white bedroom. It was just like everything else in his perfect apartment, modern, minimalist and pristine, straight out of the pages of some glossy interior design magazine. It barely even looked lived in and it was a stark contrast to Cristina's room at Meredith's house, where every inch of the carpet was covered with her muddled belongings. She certainly wasn't in a rush to take Burke back there. That was a side of her she was more than happy to keep hidden.

She wasn't quite sure why, but Cristina was always a little anxious around Burke. She felt almost as though he expected her to behave in a certain way and that she was constantly disappointing him, like he wanted or needed something from her that she couldn't deliver.

She felt herself tense and sit up slightly straighter, throwing on her underwear and t-shirt, as he came back in to the room, with two chilled glasses of Chablis, and another intense look on his face.

"Thanks," Cristina said, as he passed her one and she reluctantly took a small sip, not wanting to remind him again that she drank _red _not white wine. Owen always remembered that, Cristina thought painfully, as she had a brief flashback to the many relaxing nights she had spent with Owen, sipping delicious warm rioja on her bed, as he helped her study. But, thinking about Owen just after she'd made out with Burke was just not _cool_, Cristina thought, as she couldn't help but glance briefly sideways at her phone, to see that there was still no text messages or missed calls from Owen and she felt a sharp pang in her chest.

She hadn't heard from Owen for over 24 hours. Not since she'd stormed away from him in the cafeteria, after he'd dropped the bombshell that he was joining the army and would be posted to Iraq soon. Cristina, had felt certain at first that he would call her, and that he would say he'd made a mistake. That was the usual pattern between them. They would argue he would lose it when she didn't react the way he wanted, but then he would always come back to apologize. _But not this time_.

Cristina was trying to pretend to herself that it was no big deal. That she didn't feel guilty for being here with Burke. She'd never made any promises to Owen, she was single and she could do what she liked. But if she was completely honest with herself, every time she thought about Owen, '_it hurt like hell.'_

…...

"Cristina, you still haven't answered my question." Burke said, as he lay beside her, his head propped up on his elbow, as she sat cross legged, trying to avoid his inquisitive gaze.

Eventually, she shrugged and smiled apologetically at him, as she said "I guess, I don't like to define things like that."

Burke raised an eyebrow, as he said "Oh,…should I be concerned by this? Your lack of commitment, because I think we make a great team Cristina, both in and outside the OR. You know that we run a fantastic surgical intern programme at the hospital?…"

Cristina felt flustered then, as her cheeks burned and she tried not to think of Owen. She liked Burke_… a lot_. But the thought of getting serious with him, that really _scared_ her. But then the possibilities of what she could learn from him was immense, and he was right, they did make a great team. With Burke as her mentor, she could be truly _brilliant._

* * *

"So, let's get this straight," Meredith said the next day to Cristina, as they both lay on her bed, with their hands behind their heads. "Burke, is basically bribing you in to a relationship with him, by suggesting he'll get you an internship at his hospital?"

Cristina sat up slightly, as she said defensively "Coming from the daughter of Ellis Grey, and don't tell me you haven't already discussed getting McDreamy to pull a few strings for you?"

Meredith's cheeks flushed pink, as she snapped defensively back at Cristina "Actually, no I haven't. I was planning to apply for internships in Seattle to be nearer my Dad and sisters, and besides if Addison has her way, there won't be a 'me and McDreamy' for much longer anyway. He's been meeting up with her in secret and now he's told me he thinks we should have some time apart."

"You're still being stalked by the she-devil?" Cristina smirked, before adding "Well, I'm sure you'll get an internship wherever you want…. And that's beside the point anyway. What am I going to do about Burke? He all but told me to leave his apartment and not to call him last night."

Meredith frowned, as she said "All because he thinks you won't commit to him?"

"Ah… I think he's used to getting things his own way," Cristina said slightly dismissively, as she sighed. Burke fascinated her, he was so intelligent and engaging, and she kind of regretted how she had behaved the night before. The sex had been good, Burke was in great shape, but the pressure she felt afterwards kind of over clouded all of that. Plus, she missed Owen, _big time._

She wouldn't call Owen though. She wanted to, but she was too stubborn and the fear of rejection stopped her. She then tried to push all thoughts of both Burke and Owen out of her head, as she said to Meredith "Okay, let's quit moping around here, we're going to Jack's bar. We're getting on the tequila and we're getting drunk." As a huge grin instantly crossed both their faces.

* * *

"Uh oh, I think I'm going to be sick." Meredith said, as she sat slumped over the toilet.

"I mean, he's going to _freaking_ Iraq." Cristina slurred, as lying in the empty bath tub, fully clothed, she took another long swig from the bottle of tequila in her hand. "_Iraq," _Cristina repeated, as her head span at a million miles an hour, with the rush of the evening's drinking.

"McDreamy's going to choose her." Meredith said miserably, as she sat with her back up against the toilet and wiped her mouth. "Here give me that." She said, as she moved to snatch the bottle of tequila from Cristina's loose grip.

"He hasn't called all evening," Meredith then added, as she swigged the bottle.

"Well, Owen hasn't called for nearly three days." Cristina said, as she reached over and grabbed the bottle back out of Meredith's hand again. "And Burke wants a _freaking _relationship." She added, as they both laughed.

"Ssshh," Cristina slurred suddenly, as she held her finger up to her mouth and they both stopped laughing, as there was a loud banging on the bathroom door.

"Err...,Meredith, are you going to be in there much longer? Because, I really need to pee?" George said nervously from the other side of the door.

"Ahh, it's George" Meredith giggled drunkenly, as she crawled over to open the door.

"Are you okay?" George said, as he gave her a worried look.

"Am I ok?...Am I ok? Well, if you factor in that McDreamy is ignoring my calls and having secret meetings with his hot ex-fiancé, than I guess I've been better." Meredith said, before she and Cristina both burst in to another fit of hysterical drunken giggling again.

"Owen, is ignoring my calls and joining the army. But, then you already know that seeing as you're best buddies and all now." Cristina said laughing.

Hearing her voice, George then turned to look at Cristina, lying in the bath tub, her arms draped over the sides swigging the bottle of tequila and he said "You're both in here?"

"Yep, come join the party O'Malley," Cristina said, as she held the bottle up to him.

"Err,….I really just need to pee. I think I'll go downstairs," George mumbled.

"Nope, you will not leave this room, O'Malley. You will stay here and drink tequila." Cristina said, as she thrust the bottle in to his hand, causing him to awkwardly take a small sip, just as the bathroom door abruptly opened again.

"Barbie," Cristina exclaimed.

"What is going on in here? Are you guys having a party in the bathroom? Because I really need to pee." Izzie said, as she burst in to the room, wearing nothing but a little pair of hot pink panties and a tight white top.

George instantly blushed bright red, at the sight of Izzie, and he turned away from her saying "Izzie, you're in your underwear, you're half naked."

"Oh, deal with it, George. I don't care." Izzie said, as she looked at Meredith and Cristina with an amused smile.

"I care. You shouldn't walk around half naked." George exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, she's like 6ft tall, has perfect boobs and hair that falls all the way down her back…If I were you, Izzie, I would walk around naked all the time." Cristina said as Izzie smiled sweetly at her and Cristina added "Sometimes, its actually painful to be around you."

"Uh, I'm going to be sick again," Meredith suddenly said, as she leaned hurling over the toilet bowl and Izzie quickly moved over to hold her hair away from her face, as she said "What's going on with you guys? How much have you had to drink?"

Cristina took another swig from her bottle, as she said "We're bitching about men. _'F….ing' men!_"

"We hate men," Meredith said, her face still buried deep inside the toilet bowl.

Izzie turned to Cristina and said "Well, if you want my opinion, Cristina. I think you should choose Owen. Burkes way too controlling. I mean, he's a great surgeon and all, but Owens the better guy."

"Who said this has anything to do with choosing?" Cristina said sharply. "Besides, it's irrelevant whether Owens a _great_ guy or not, because he's leaving to go to Iraq."

"He's what?" Izzie said, her mouth wide open.

"Like I said, we _hate _men." Meredith repeated, as she lifted her head up and laughed.

"Well, I don't mean to state the obvious, Cristina. But, you could try and tell Owen you don't want him to go. I've seen the way he looks at you, he's really in to you," Izzie said.

Cristina was silent then for a moment, as she contemplated the actual possibility that she could swallow her pride and tell Owen how she felt.

Just as there was another loud knocking on the bathroom door and they all heard Alex saying loudly "Izzie….Iz, are you okay?"

Izzie laughed awkwardly, as she said "I told him I'd literally only be like two seconds."

Cristina covered her mouth and laughed, as she said. "Did you leave him all horny, waiting for you to go back and get naked? What are you doing in here Barbie, go back to bed and give him one."

George covered his ears then, as he said "Excuse me, girls. I'm still here you know."

"Izzie, is that O'Malley in there with you?" Alex said angrily, from behind the door.

Izzie then opened the door to Alex and he stepped in to the room wearing nothing but a black vest and boxer shorts.

"You're all in here." Alex said, a look of surprise crossing his face, as he looked around at them all. Cristina lying back in the bath sipping tequila, Meredith slumped over the toilet and Izzie and George stood in between them.

"Alex, get out you're a man. You're the enemy," Meredith slurred drunkenly.

"O'Malley's in here," Alex said, as he fixed him with a fierce stare.

"That's different, we love George. George is good. George is our friend." Meredith said, as she sat up slightly.

Alex then glared even more angrily at George. Who quickly put his hand over his eyes, as he looked in the other direction to Izzie in her underwear and said nervously. "I'm not looking, man"

"Oh, Alex, it's only George," Izzie said.

Alex then turned to back to Izzie, as he put his hand on her arm and said gently "Iz, come back to bed."

"Ok, but I really need to pee, Meredith." Izzie said, as she turned back to where Meredith sat by the toilet.

"Go downstairs," Meredith said. "I think I'm going to be sick again….."

"Iz," Alex said again, impatiently by the door.

"Okay," Izzie replied, before turning back to Cristina, gesturing towards Meredith and saying "You need to get her some water and put her to bed."

"I'll go and get her some," George said.

"You're a good man, George O'Malley." Meredith slurred "You'll make someone a lovely boyfriend one day. I may even let you date my sister."

Cristina rolled her eyes, as George blushed and said "Well, you know I am actually seeing someone now ….Sort of seeing someone," he muttered.

"That Latino piece of ass, you were with the other night?" Alex smirked, as Izzie hit him and said "Eugh, not Mark Sloan's ex. She is a psycho George."

"Callie actually…. Her name is Callie, and she's not a psycho." George said quietly.

"Whatever," Cristina said, as she rolled her eyes some more, silently willing them all to go away. The alcohol was slowly numbing her pain, but she knew in the morning she would wake up feeling ten times worse, as a sharp wave of nausea suddenly hit her and she leapt up and out of the bathtub saying "Mer…move away from the toilet now….."

* * *

Cristina moaned, as she rolled over and pulled her pillow tightly over her head, as the full horror of what had happened the night before suddenly hit her. She felt sick, really, really sick. She just wanted to close her eyes and for it to all go away.

She slowly stood up. The room was spinning violently, as another rush of nausea built its way up from the bottom of her stomach. She opened her door just a crack, and stood deadly still, as she heard Alex and George talking loudly on the landing.

"Okay, well I hate to break it to you, Alex, but that thing has to be Izzie's. You need to talk to her." Cristina heard George say.

"Nah, no way, man. There is no freaking way, this is Izzie's. No way." Alex replied firmly.

"Alex, it's obviously Izzie's. The way we all hear you two going at it night after night…..its Izzie's. You really need to speak to her."

Cristina put her hand over her mouth, hoping desperately that she wouldn't be sick at that exact moment in time, as she felt her stomach churn some more and she continued to eavesdrop.

Alex laughed, as he said proudly "Yeah, well you're just jealous, because I am getting some with the hottest chick around."

"I have a sex life too, thank you," George protested.

"What, that Callie girl?….Well, dude, there's your answer, it's hers," Alex sad smugly.

"It is not Callie's," George said exasperated.

"Or, its Grey's younger sister's then. You sly dog, O'Malley. Dude, you are in some serious shit here."

"Look, it's not Lexie's either, ok. She hasn't been here for weeks and besides nothing even really happened between us," George mumbled awkwardly

"Well, it must be Meredith's then. I think we all know she has a very active you know..." Alex said.

"Alex…I still think you should speak to Izzie," George said again.

Cristina quietly closed her door and sank down to the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest. Could her life actually get any worse, she thought, as she glanced at her phone again to see no missed calls.

* * *

"You're very quiet. You okay?" Meredith said to Cristina, as she sat quietly at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cristina snapped quietly, as she stared in to space, and she contemplated whether she should actually tell Meredith what was really bothering her.

The doorbell rang and Cristina felt her heart jump slightly, as Meredith went to answer it, and Cristina couldn't hide her disappointment when Meredith retuned with Callie Torres.

"Hi," Callie said awkwardly, as she sat down. "I'm just waiting for George."

"Fine," Cristina said bluntly, as she looked away, she really wasn't in the mood for small talk today.

...

"Alex, seriously," Cristina suddenly heard Izzie say outside the door, breaking the awkward silence in the kitchen.

"You're seriously asking me if that's mine? You were at the store with me this morning. You saw me buying tampons. You're studying to be a doctor, I'm sure you have a general idea of how these things work." Cristina heard Izzie hiss quietly, as Alex replied, meekly "Okay, okay."

"Look, give me that," Izzie then said, as the kitchen door suddenly swung open and Izzie marched straight in.

"Alex and George found this in the bathroom and well it's not mine, so it must be one of yours." Izzie said starkly, as she held up a white stick with a very obvious bright blue cross on it, before placing it in the middle of the kitchen table, and her eyes flickered straight towards Callie.

"Don't look at me. I'm a doctor I know how contraception works." Callie said defensively, holding up her hands.

Izzie then turned to look at Meredith.

Meredith didn't have to say anything, the look on her face said it all, as her eyes full of concern met Cristina's, and Cristina realized at that exact moment Meredith must realize that it could only be _her _positive pregnancy test.

The room went deadly silent for a second, as Izzie and Callie also both turned to look sympathetically at Cristina too.

Cristina looked away from them and over to the door to see George and Alex suddenly both stood there too. _'Great, everyone's here to witness my humiliation'_ Cristina thought sullenly, as nobody said a word.

It was finally Izzie that boke the silence, as she turned to Cristina and said "It's yours?"

Cristina just nodded in defeat, as Meredith blurted out "Who's the father?"

Cristina's eyes flashed angrily at Meredith, as Meredith said "You don't know?"

"Well, let's face it, it's going to be obvious when the kid comes out." Alex said, smirking as Izzie glared at him and Cristina grabbed the pregnancy test from the centre of the table and ran upstairs.

* * *

Curled up on her bed, Cristina felt humiliated. She couldn't believe she could have been so stupid. How could _she_ of all people have got herself in to this mess? She would have expected it of Izzie, of Meredith even, but not _her_. She had come here to study, to become a great surgeon. Not to end up knocked up and alone, and she resented Owen more than ever at that moment. She then thought of Burke and she shut her eyes willing the world to go away again.

When she opened them again she felt they were warm with tears, and she heard a gentle knock on the door. "Can we come in?" She heard Meredith say, as the door opened and Cristina saw both Meredith and Izzie stood in front of her, with concerned looks on their faces.

"You know, you do have a choice?" Meredith said.

"Oh, let's not pretend I have any sort of choice here." Cristina said, as she tried not to let them see her cry. "I am getting a referral to the best OB/GYN in the state tomorrow and getting this thing taken care of."

"You know, you could try and talk to the father?" Izzie said.

"You're forgetting, I don't know who the father is." Cristina said moodily

"You must have some idea?" Izzie replied.

Cristina sighed, she was pretty sure she did know who the father was, but there was just the small possibility that she could be wrong.

They then heard another knock on the door and Izzie went to open it, saying "Alex, I told you to….." Stopping, abruptly mid-sentence, causing Cristina to look up to see Owen stood there.

He had a look of slight apprehension on his face, as he smiled gently at Cristina, and Meredith and Izzie quickly left the room.

Owen then walked closer to Cristina and she felt herself immediately stir in his presence, as she inhaled his masculine scent and he stared deeply in to her eyes, as he said "G_ive me a reason to stay."_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for all the reviews so far. Just to note, although it may seem as though this is following the story of the show, remember it's an A/U so things may work out very differently :)

**IZZIE**

Hearing the front door shut, signalling Owen had left, Izzie slowly walked across the hall and up the stairs. The house was deadly silent, as Meredith, George and Alex had all gone in to college earlier. Izzie had offered to stay behind. She had thought that Cristina might need someone to talk to. But if she was completely honest there were a few things Izzie wanted to say to Cristina herself.

Izzie knocked gently on Cristina's door, before pushing it open to see Cristina sat on the bed, her head in her hands, and she didn't say anything as Izzie slowly made her way in to the room and sat down on the bed next to her.

"How did it go with Owen?" Izzie said softly and slightly awkwardly. She never really knew how to talk to Cristina, she was always so cutting and sarcastic.

Cristina didn't say anything in response, so Izzie opened her mouth to say something else, causing Cristina to sharply cut her off and hold up her hand saying _"_Izzie."

Izzie ignored her and said "I know you don't like me very much and that's fine. But, I just wanted to say. I know how you feel."

Cristina turned to look at Izzie, her mouth wide open, as she said "How could you possibly know how I feel?"

With her eyes full of emotion, Izzie said "Because it happened to me too. I fell pregnant and had an abortion when I was 16… and the father didn't want to know. So, I know how you feel."

Cristina's face turned to one of shock, as Izzie said. "But, Owen, he's nothing like the guy I was dating back then. He's a good guy and he'll stand by you, if you tell him. I'm sure he'll understand."

Cristina just stared blankly at Izzie as she said "I can't tell him. He wouldn't understand. He'd leave and well…..I don't want him to leave. I've told him I want him to stay."

Izzie was slightly taken aback. This was a whole new side to Cristina. She didn't '_show' _emotion, she was a robot. But here she was sat in front of her, vulnerable, pregnant and alone, just like Izzie herself had been not so long ago.

"Well, ok then, that's great….….and I've found out who the best OB/GYN to go to is. It's a Dr Addison Montgomery." Izzie said, as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

Cristina's jaw dropped open then and for a moment Izzie thought she almost detected a sly smile cross Cristina's lips, as Izzie looked at her in confusion and said "What?"

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm here. I can't believe it's her….." Meredith said, as Izzie was sat next to both Meredith and Cristina, in the waiting room of Dr Montgomery's office.

"Ah, I heard she wears salmon pink scrubs…what kind of self-respecting surgeon wears salmon pink scrubs anyway?" Izzie said.

"True," Meredith nodded in agreement.

"Please," Cristina hissed, glaring at Izzie and Meredith.

"Why, am I here again?" Meredith said.

"We're being supportive." Izzie said sternly, over Cristina's head.

"I am all for being supportive," Meredith replied. "But this woman, she wants to eat me alive."

Izzie rolled her eyes, as she said "So, you patch things up with McDreamy then?"

"For now….although, if '_she'_ sees me in here, I'm not so sure…."

"So, just go…." Cristina suddenly snapped at Meredith.

"Go," Izzie repeated softly to Meredith, as she could sense that her whining was really just stressing Cristina out even more.

"If it was anyone else you were seeing….." Meredith said apologetically, as she quickly turned to stand up and scoot out the room. Just as a sharp female voice suddenly called out "Cristina Yang."

Izzie looked up to see a tall, glamorous red head marching towards them. She had bright red lips and was wearing expensive heels and her fitted designer dress was visibly clinging to her curves under her white doctor's coat. _'Meredith was right to be intimidated,_ Izzie gulped, as she stood up next to Cristina and they both made their way sheepishly in to Addison Montgomery's office.

…_._

"Okay, so have you decided yet, whether you're going to hate me or not?" Addison said, as her eyes looked curiously over Cristina and Izzie.

Izzie was lost for words, as Addison said "I mean, you're Meredith's friends and I'm the wicked witch that wants to ruin her life."

Izzie opened her mouth, but before she had the chance to say anything, Cristina simply said. "Let's just get on with it."

Addison then put on a pair of burgundy red Parada reading glasses, as she scanned through Cristina's notes. "Well, the good news is, you're only around 6 weeks pregnant, and with no previous medical conditions, the procedure will be very straight forward. We could even do it for you today?"

Izzie then turned nervously to glance at Cristina, who just quickly said "Yes, that would be great. Thank you."

"Okay then. Well, I just need you to fill out a few details first. Who your emergency _person _is and insurance details and then we can schedule the procedure. You'll be in and out today." Addison said, as she handed Cristina a form.

Izzie saw Cristina breathe a small sigh of relief, and she couldn't help but think how it hadn't been at all like that for her when she'd scheduled her termination. Izzie had agonized for days over whether to keep her baby or not, and having an abortion had been the hardest decision she had ever had to make, but however painful it had been, Izzie was still certain she had made the right one. She knew she would never have made it to med school otherwise.

Izzie then glanced across at Cristina, filling out the form and there in huge capital letters under 'emergency person' she had written '_Meredith Grey_." Izzie felt as though it was a sharp slap in the face. She had gone out of her way to be a good friend and supportive to Cristina, especially when Meredith had deserted her earlier, but there in black and white was the evidence that Meredith, was Cristina's '_person_' and not Izzie.

"I'll just go and wait outside for you," Izzie said quietly, as she stood up and left the room.

* * *

"You're my person." Izzie said to Alex, later that evening as she sat cuddled up to him on the sofa, with her head resting on his chest. Alex turned to look at her, his brown eyes narrowing with confusion and suspicion, as he said "What is this?"

"You're my person." Izzie repeated. "You know, my emergency person. If anything happens to me and someone needs to be contacted and stuff…"

"Oh,….well I guess you're my person too then." Alex said, as he kissed her lightly on the lips, before they both turned back to the movie they had been watching and Izzie snuggled closer to him, smiling to herself. She felt so safe and happy when she was with him.

After another five minutes of staring at the television screen, it was obvious neither of them could concentrate, as Alex turned to Izzie and said "You want to go to bed?"

"Sure," she replied.

…..

The next morning, Izzie opened her eyes sleepily as she felt Alex's strong muscular arms wrapped gently around her.

"Morning." She said dreamily, as she sensed the bright early morning sun gently streaming through the window and warming her skin. She turned over to face Alex, and he kissed her, lightly brushing the side of her cheek with his thumb. As his kiss became more demanding and she felt him getting more aroused Izzie pulled back slightly.

"Iz," Alex protested, as he went to gently draw her back towards him.

Izzie sighed, she wanted nothing more than to spend the morning in bed with Alex. But she had to get up. She needed to get to the library first thing to fit in some early morning revision for their exams coming up. She was going to miss her classes due to having a very important meeting later in the day with 'Bethany Whispers' about a _'huge'_ modelling job and _'Alex knew that' _Izzie thought to herself, as she forced herself to climb quickly out of bed, and away from his suggestive eyes.

* * *

"It must be here somewhere." Izzie said sighing, as she hurriedly walked down the long glamorous street, lined with rows of pine trees and expensive looking buildings.

She glanced at her watch and exhaled nervously as she gripped the piece of paper with the directions on tightly in her hands_. 'I can't be late'_ Izzie thought, frowning as her big dark sunglasses slipped down her head and she pushed them back up roughly.

"Give me that," Alex said, as he snatched the paper out of Izzie's hand and scanned it for a second, before saying "Iz, it's right here, we've walked past it already."

Izzie breathed a huge sigh of relief, as she saw that Alex was right. They were in fact, right outside the 'Bethany Whispers' building. She was so relieved, that Alex had insisted on coming with her. Izzie had tried to talk him out of it, as she hadn't seen any point in them both missing class. But, when he wouldn't take no for an answer, she had been more than glad to have him by her side, as she made her way across the city to attend her meeting. Plus, she we would probably have never found it on her own she thought, as she beamed at Alex and he gave her a small half smile in return.

Izzie knew he wasn't comfortable with the prospect of her becoming a 'Bethany Whisper's' model. He had made that very clear, being moody and aloof every time she had mentioned it. But, Izzie wasn't convinced that she would even get the job. So, she had tried to make Alex realize that he was being stupid, that even if she did pose in her underwear, what was underneath her underwear was strictly for his eyes only!

"Well, aren't you going to wish me good luck then?" Izzie said, as she smiled widely at Alex, trying to guess what he was thinking as he just looked at her blankly.

"Alex, I haven't even got the job yet. There will probably be loads of prettier girls going for it and…."

"You'll get it." Alex said, interrupting her quickly, as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, and she looked back at him, her eyes glowing. Even though they had been dating for a while now, every time he looked at her a certain way she still felt a huge rush of butterflies. She was _crazy_ about him.

…..

As Izzie approached the main reception, she suddenly felt a flood of nerves hit her. It was a huge multi storey building, with curved glass and white marble in the glamorous reception. Behind the reception desk was an immaculate looking young woman dressed in a crisp charcoal grey suit. She looked up as she saw Izzie and eyed her coldly.

"Izzie Stevens. I'm here to see Denny Duqette for a model casting." Izzie said boldly. As the woman just arched an eyebrow at her, and Izzie felt like yelling that she had absolutely no interest in a modelling career, she was here purely and simply for the _money. S_he really couldn't be doing with the attitude of some_ 'dumb, stuck up bitch'._

"Excuse me one moment, Miss Stevens." The woman said sharply, as Izzie remained stood self-consciously in front of her, and she glanced around at all the pictures of the stunning half naked woman, draped in _'Bethany Whispers'_ lingerie, plastered all over the walls .

The woman then turned back to Izzie, saying "Miss Stevens, please sign in here. Mr Duqette will see you now, he is on the tenth floor, you can take the elevator on the left."

…..

Clutching her modelling portfolio and taking a deep breath, Izzie walked through the door to the spacious glass walled meeting room. Where she was instantly met with the sight of a rugged, dark-haired handsome man in his early thirties, sat casually behind a large desk.

"Miss Stevens. Hi, I'm Denny. I'm one of the founding directors of 'Bethany Whispers," he said, as he looked up at Izzie and grinned, before standing up to shake her hand and Izzie instantly felt herself relax slightly. He wasn't at all what she had expected. She had fully expected a smooth, more intimidating and slightly more pretentious man, in a sleek designer suit. Instead, Denny was dressed in a casual shirt and jeans and he seemed friendly, warm and open as he gestured for Izzie to take a seat opposite him. He grinned at her again, as Izzie sat tensely in front of him, with her back perfectly straight and her hands neatly placed on her crossed legs.

"So, Miss Stevens," Denny said, looking her firmly in the eye.

"Oh, please call me Izzie," Izzie said quickly.

Denny shot her an amused look, as he said "So, Izzie, I have been reading your rather impressive resume. You're at med school, right?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm in my first year. I'm hoping to become a surgeon," Izzie replied.

"Wow, brains and beauty. That's quite a dangerous combination," Denny said playfully, as Izzie blushed and she couldn't help but melt slightly at his charming smile, as he added. "Any speciality?"

"Oh, I'm still deciding. But I've always been interested in cardiothoracic surgery."

Denny grinned again appraisingly at her, as he said "Well, I have to say that would be a pretty impressive way to go. My father had open heart surgery recently up in Seattle. The surgeon there was a wonderful woman and a fantastic surgeon, she saved his life. A 'Dr Erica Hahn. You should look her up sometime."

Izzie twisted her hands together, as she said "I'll be sure to do that." Thinking, how this meeting wasn't at all what she had anticipated. She had thought she would have to put on a false smile and pretend to be interested in modelling. But, instead she almost felt a connection to the laid back guy in front of her, and he seemed almost impressed by her too.

"Right, well let's get down to business then," Denny said, as he opened Izzie's modelling portfolio. "These are some quite impressive shots, 'Izzie Stevens." Denny said, as he flipped through the photo's. Izzie felt herself let out small relieved sigh of relief. She wasn't completely happy with her portfolio. But the shots had been the best she could afford.

"Oh, I think most of them are airbrushed," Izzie then said nervously, as Denny was silent for a few seconds, as he studied the glossy shots of Izzie in her bikini.

"Normally, I would agree. But, you, _'Izzie Stevens'_ are just as hot in the flesh," Denny replied, as he looked back at her grinning, and Izzie felt her cheeks flush again.

Denny looked deep in to Izzie's eyes then, as he said "Meeting you, was just a formality really. I'd already decided I wanted you for the job the minute I saw your picture. You're perfect. Just the look we want. We had to drop the original girl we had lined up, so we'll need you to fly out to New York straight away. This is our biggest, most expensive campaign to date. It's being launched internationally….you're going to be famous, Izzie."

Izzie gulped again, as he added. "At the moment the shoot will just be in New York, but there is potential that we will need to do more in London and Paris too."

Izzie then felt her stomach somersault, as his words sank in. She was going to be the new face of _'Bethany Whispers.'_

"I'll have my PA contact your agent to make the necessary arrangements, and negotiate your fee. But, I was thinking somewhere in the region of…" and he casually wrote a figure down on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to Izzie. Causing her to nearly faint, as she looked at it. It was several more 0's than she had expected_. 'It would pay for her entire education'._

As she searched for something to say, Denny ran his hand through his dark hair and said. "Just one last thing, Izzie. How does your boyfriend feel about you doing this?"

Izzie flinched nervously, as she realized this was his subtle way of asking her if she had a boyfriend. She pondered what to say for a second, whether to tell the truth, as she eventually said "Oh, he's totally cool with it. He thinks it's a good opportunity for me." She glanced down at the floor then, as she thought the truth being really, that Alex was anything but _cool _with it.

Denny caught her eye again and said "That's great to hear, because most of our model's boyfriend's tend to struggle a bit. What with having their girlfriend's so on display. Makes them feel a bit threatened. If you know what I mean...Anyway, I'll see you out."

Standing up he handed Izzie a card, as he added "Here's my personal number, call me at any time if you need anything at all….. and welcome on board. You're going to be a superstar, Izzie Stevens," flashing her a final dazzling smile.

...

As Izzie stepped out in to the bright sunshine, a huge smile spread across her face and the first thing she did was pull her phone out of her pocket to call Alex. She was so excited and he was the first person she wanted to speak to.

He answered straight away "Iz… how did it go?"

"I got it, Alex. He offered it to me there and then. He said I was perfect for their new campaign, and the money…. Alex, it's enough to see me through the whole of med school and for us to take that trip to Europe this summer."

Alex was silent for a moment and Izzie's heat sank, as he just said quietly "That's great, Iz. I'm really pleased for you"

"Fancy a quick drink to celebrate?" Izzie said, still on a high despite Alex's lack of enthusiasm.

* * *

The night before Izzie was due to fly out to New York, she was sat with Alex opposite Cristina in a booth in Jack's bar.

"Oh, get a room," Cristina scowled from across the table, as Alex leaned in to draw Izzie in to him, to kiss her.

"Where's Meredith?" Izzie said to Cristina, as she subtlety positioned herself away from Alex.

"Oh, probably off with McDreamy," Cristina said, rolling her eyes and sipping her drink, as she stared at the bar door, before she abruptly slid off her chair, leaving Alex alone with Izzie.

"What's her problem?" Alex said to Izzie

"Oh, she's trying to work things out with Owen." Izzie said dreamily, as her mind wandered to the encounter she'd had with Denny earlier in the week. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she had met him somewhere before. He just seemed so familiar, and she had felt so at ease with him.

Alex shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat, as he said "Listen, Iz…I was thinking, I could come to New York with you. When you go for your shoot …"

Izzie looked at him and bit her lip, as she said "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Alex. I mean, Denny said that the days are going to be really full on, so I wouldn't get to see you at all and besides you need to stay here and study for our exams, and you wanted to look for some bar work over the summer….." Izzie said cautiously, as she paused to take in his reaction. The dark look on his face said it all though, as she quickly grabbed his hand and said "It shouldn't take too long. Denny said maybe only a week."

Alex pulled his hand back gruffly, as Izzie said "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, guess I'm just a bit tired of having to hear about how great _freaking_ 'Denny' is all evening." Alex said, as he stood up without looking at her.

"Where are you going?" Izzie said, with a hurt look on her face, as Alex grabbed his bag and without even so much as a kiss on the cheek, he said "Got a job interview at some beach bar," walking out moodily.

…..

Lying in bed that night, Izzie felt sick and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't sleep. It wasn't due to her nerves at flying out to New York the next day. It was because she'd had her first big fight with Alex and it was the first night since they'd got together, that they'd spent apart. He wasn't answering his phone and he hadn't come home. She had no idea where he was and she couldn't believe he was being such an _ass _about her modelling job.

She pressed her head further in to her pillow, closing her eyes tightly and willing herself to sleep. Thinking how she couldn't have bags under her eyes for the shoot and she tried not to stare at her phone on the bedside table beside her. Although, unable to stop herself, she glanced at it again quickly to see there were still no messages or missed calls.

She sighed, just as she heard her bedroom door slowly open and soft footsteps creep across her room, and she then smelt a familiar aftershave as she sensed Alex climbing in to the bed next to her and she felt his body press up against hers, as he buried his face in to the back of her neck. Izzie wanted to shake him off, she knew she ought to yell at him, but instead she pulled him tighter to her, just relieved that he'd come back, as she said sleepily "How did the interview go?"

"I start tomorrow," Alex replied quietly, as Izzie felt her body slowly relax and finally drift off to sleep.

….

Izzie hugged Alex tightly to her as she whispered. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"You're only going be gone a week, Iz." Alex said, as her flight was called and they pulled apart and he brushed her hair away from her face, as he gazed at her and said. "Call me as soon as you land, ok, …and if that Denny guy tries anything, I'll kick his ass."

"Alex!" Izzie replied, rolling her eyes, as he picked up her case and walked with her to the departure gate. As she walked through alone, clutching her tickets, Izzie glanced back at his anxious eyes following her and she blew him a kiss, before turning to board her plan in nervous excitement, as she suddenly contemplated the adventure ahead of her.

* * *

"Okay, that's a wrap." The photographer said, as Izzie breathed a huge sigh of relief, she was exhausted. She had been on set for the past twelve hours and she felt as though she was about to collapse, as she threw her dressing gown around her and went to get changed and phone Alex. She hadn't had the chance to speak to him all day and she had promised she would call him when she got up first thing that morning, but a car had turned up at the crack of dawn to whisk her away. She knew Alex would probably be pissed with her, and she wanted to speak to him.

"Dr Model," Izzie suddenly heard a husky male voice say and she turned around to see Denny walking towards her, smiling warmly, as he winked at her and said "You did great today, Izzie Stevens."

"Thanks," Izzie said, as she smiled back nervously and ran her fingers through her hair. She had forgotten that Denny had flown in to oversee the shoot.

"How about you let me take you to dinner tonight to say thank you?" Denny said confidently.

Izzie shifted uncomfortably, she saw that familiar look in his eye. He was offering dinner, but in exchange for what? She couldn't do that to Alex, she knew he wouldn't be comfortable with her having dinner with Denny, and she wasn't particularly sure she was comfortable with it either.

Izzie opened her mouth to say something, as she pulled her robe tighter around her. "I, err don't think…."

"Izzie, it's just dinner I promise, you're alone tonight, I'm alone tonight, why not?" Denny said with a friendly smile and Izzie knew she couldn't refuse then, as she said meekly "Okay, sure, that would be great then."

…

Back at her hotel, Izzie picked up her phone to see ten missed calls from Alex and a text message asking where she was. She scrolled down with trembling fingers to hit his number quickly, her heart thumping as it rang. "Iz," Alex eventually said breathlessly, as he picked up.

"Hey," Izzie said apologetically.

"Where have you been?" Alex said accusingly.

"Working," Izzie replied defensively

"What, so you couldn't let me know you were ok?" Alex snapped.

Izzie swallowed then, as she said "I'm sorry, ok. I lost track of time, but you knew where I was…. Anyway, how was your day?"

"Ok…I guess. Would have been better if you were here…... Yang, had some big fight with Burke earlier and O'Malley has two chicks in his room."

"Really?" Izzie said curiously, before she glanced at her watch and said nervously "I'm really sorry, but I've got to go, Alex."

"What, where? I thought you'd finished working?" Alex said, slightly suspiciously.

Izzie fiddled with her hair, she knew she couldn't lie to Alex, so she said "I'm going to dinner with Denny….it's just to discuss the shoot, nothing else" she added quickly. Although, she knew full well, that Alex wouldn't see it like that.

"I knew it. Didn't take you both long then," Alex said angrily.

"Alex, It's not like that," Izzie pleaded.

"Of course it's like that, Izzie and you know it, and after you gave me such a hard time about not wanting you to go….." He yelled down the phone.

"Alex, you're being ridiculous…it's a work dinner. You have to trust me." Izzie yelled back. Before taking a deep breath and saying in a calmer tone. "I'll call you as soon as I get back, okay?"

"Don't bother," Alex said coldly, as he hung up.

Izzie felt tears prick in her eyes with frustration, as she threw her phone across the room. How could Alex not trust her? She would never cheat on him. She didn't even want to go for dinner with Denny. But she wasn't about to let Alex tell her what to do either.

* * *

Izzie tentatively sipped her wine, as Denny's eyes fixated on her over the flickering candle placed perfectly in the centre of their table. She would have felt slightly more at ease, if he hadn't reserved a private dining room in one of the most expensive hotels in New York.

"So, tell me more about _you,_ Izzie Stevens," Denny said, as he gazed at her intently.

"There's not much to tell really," Izzie said, as she gulped and pushed her fork nervously around her plate.

"You know, I've never met a girl like you before." Denny said, as he stared at her. "You fascinate me and I'd like to get to know you better. What do you like to do to relax?"

Izzie shifted, as she said "I don't have a lot of free time. Any time I'm not studying, I guess I just spend with my boyfriend Alex." Saying his name, Izzie felt a pang in her chest, as she remembered painfully, Alex's parting words to her on the phone earlier.

As if reading her mind, Denny said "Well, Alex is one lucky guy. But, he's not here now…." As he suggestively brushed the back of her hand with his fingers, causing Izzie to flinch and pull back.

"Why do you play so hard to get? I wish I could tell what was going on in your head." Denny said, in a low voice, as he rubbed his leg up against Izzie's. Izzie pulled back violently, knocking her wine glass off the table.

"I'm not playing hard to get. I have a boyfriend." Izzie said, as her eyes flashed angrily at him. "I'm sorry if you misread the signals, but I'm not that kind of girl."

"Izzie, you became that kind of girl, the moment you accepted dinner." Denny said, as his eyes flashed angrily back at her.

Izzie stood up and rushed out of the room, as she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

…..

'_Come on Alex, pick up, pick up'_ Izzie willed, as she heard his phone ring through to voice mail again. She tried one more time with no luck, so she settled for a simple text "_Call me x" _ She just so desperately wanted to hear Alex's voice.

* * *

As Izzie made her way on to the set the next morning, she felt sick with nerves at the prospect that she would have to face Denny again. She half expected him to fire her on the spot, after how she had rejected him the night before. But, despite that all she could really think about was, _Alex._

She hadn't slept at all the night before, they had never gone this long without speaking to each other and she was worried. _What if he broke up with her? What if he'd slept with some other girl?_ But, deep down she knew he wouldn't want to do that. She knew how he felt about her, the way he looked at her, the way he made love to her. What they had was special; _so surely it wouldn't end over this, would it?_

"Where's Denny?" Izzie said, as she looked around the studio, her face full of apprehension. "Oh, he had to fly back to California this morning, he sends his apologies," the photographer said, before he turned back to excitedly handing out orders to the runners on the set.

….

As Izzie finally walked in to her hotel room, at the end of the day she was so tired she felt like crying. She opened the mini bar, pulling out a can of readymade gin and tonic and poured it straight in to a glass, taking a sip as she kicked off her shoes. She picked up her phone, there were still no messages from Alex and her heart sank as she threw it down miserably on to the bed next to her, as she sank back on to the large pillows. She was about to switch the television on to distract herself with some mindless trashy TV, when her phone suddenly lit up and she heard the familiar buzz of her cheerful ringtone. She instantly grabbed it as her stomach was hit with a rush of adrenaline, seeing Alex's name flash up on the screen.

She pressed it to her ear, as she said quietly "Hello."

"Iz," Alex said, quietly back.

Izzie instantly felt better at finally hearing his voice again, as she said "I tried to call you last night. You didn't pick up."

"I was working." Alex replied humbly. "I'm sorry I didn't call you back, I was angry."

"Oh, Alex, I'm sorry too, you were right," Izzie suddenly blurted out. "You were right about Denny. He was only interested in one thing."

Alex was silent for a moment then, before he said "I knew it. I'll kill him."

"No, Alex, please, can't we just put it behind us. I told him that that I was with _you_ and nothing would ever happen, and he's gone back to LA."

Alex was silent. "Alex, please you have to believe me." Izzie said, as she tried to hold back the tears.

There was another pause then, before Alex finally said softly "_I _do believe you, Iz."

"Alex, I wish you were here, I miss you," Izzie said, and at that exact point she realized just how much Alex really did mean to her.

"I miss you too, Iz…..so much," Alex replied, as he paused and said clumsily. "Because all this had made me realize a few things, Iz. When I'm with you I feel better and I really think you're my best shot at being something, at being good...and because ...I love you, I frickin love you, Iz."

Izzie felt a warm glow spread inside her, saying that was a_ huge_ deal for Alex, as she replied. "I love you too, Alex."

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	8. Chapter 8

**GEORGE**

George turned over in bed and prized open his sleepy eyes, to see a mass of dark hair spilling over the pillow next to him, he smiled, as he reached over to wrap his arm lazily around his girlfriend Callie. When he suddenly felt his fingers brush the back of a third body, and he jumped up startled, as he said loudly _"_What the….."

"George, stop shouting, I have a headache," Callie mumbled, from where her head was buried deep in his pillow.

"Sorry," George said, as a hazy flashback hit him from the night before. Callie had turned up with her best friend and roommate Arizona '_again_', saying, Arizona was on her own and would it be okay of she hung out with them _'again'._

George had been dating Callie for a few weeks now and she seemed to really like him. George had been a bit unsure to start with, as Callie had been a little full on and intimidating at first, but George was slowly starting to fall for her too. So, when she had turned up with Arizona the night before, he had just gone along with it thinking it could be fun. But, Callie and Arizona had just gossiped all night, mainly about people he didn't know from the hospital where they were both interns, and after two bottles of wine, they had seemed far more interested in dancing around the room together to their favourite songs, then paying him any attention, hence the last thing he remembered was falling asleep moodily on his bed, after they had said they would call a cab.

He rubbed his eyes as he stood up, and glancing at the two women on his bed again, George caught Arizona's eye, from where she lay next to Callie and she smiled, as she said shyly and slightly apologetically "Morning."

"Err morning," George replied quietly,as he quickly turned and walked out of his room and in to the bathroom.

…..

Taking a deep breath, George opened his bedroom door again. He would have to tell them to go, it was 'his' room, he thought, as he walked back in to see Callie lying dressed in just her tight t-shirt and panties, facing Arizona giggling at something she'd said.

"What's so funny?" George said.

"Oh nothing, private joke," Callie said, as she sat up and stretched out her arms.

George felt his cheeks burn then, as he said sulkily. "Well girls, I really need to leave in like five minutes."

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm already gone." Arizona said, as she stood up and smoothed down her blonde hair, still fully clothed in her jeans and t-shirt from the night before. "I'm really sorry George" She said, as she walked past him. "We just lost track of time and then before we knew it we'd passed out on the bed."

George just nodded his head at her. He didn't dislike Arizona, she was Callie's best friend and she was kind of sweet and funny and she did genuinely seem sorry and a little embarrassed about the night before. It just baffled George, being that Arizona was so fun and pretty, that she didn't have a boyfriend of her own, or appear to have any real interest in getting one. It was also bugging him that he never seemed to have any alone time with Callie, when they were supposed to be dating!

"Oh, wait for me. I can't be late for rounds." Callie called out after Arizona, hurriedly throwing her clothes on and shaking her dark hair out behind her.

As she went to walk out, Callie grabbed George's hand and said softly "Tonight, I promise it's just the two of us. We can grab a movie then go for a few quiet drinks." Locking her eyes with his, as she leaned in and kissed him, slowly and passionately and George closed his eyes as he lost himself in the moment and as Callie pulled away, George just smiled weakly and said "Okay, great tonight."

* * *

"Way to go, O'Malley, you dark horse," Alex said, smirking as George stumbled in to the kitchen. "Umm…. What?" George replied, as he eyed Alex with a slightly awkward and confused expression.

"Dude, two hot chicks in your room again. I really didn't think you were in to that kind of thing, but dude, you have seriously gone up in my expectations." Alex said with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks….I think." George mumbled, as he looked away. He wasn't sure if he should be mad or proud. Surely it was every guys dream to have two hot women in their bed, and it was true that since he'd started med school, he'd had more pretty girls in his bed than ever before. First, there was Lexie, then his three roommates and then Callie and Arizona, sadly though, none of it had been anything like his many wild fantasies, George thought glumly.

Alex patted him on the back again, as he walked past and George suddenly thought how Alex seemed in a much better mood than he had been for the past couple of days. Alex had skulked around the house, barely uttering a civil word to anyone, and returned any of George's polite small talk with angry glares. George had just put it down to Izzie being away on her modelling shoot, but something had obviously happened to lift Alex's spirits now, George thought, as Alex laughed and said "I prefer the blonde myself, but the brunettes not bad either, and they both clearly have the hots for you, O'Malley."

"Oh, no, I don't think so, it's not what you think….." George went to say, as Alex suddenly ignored him and pulled his phone out of his pocket as it lit up and buzzed and he put it to his ear and said "Iz…." Quickly walking out of the room, just as Meredith walked in, carrying a huge bouquet of red roses. George raised his eyebrows as he wondered what Dr Shepherd had done now.

"They're not for me." Meredith said hurriedly, as she scanned the card with a puzzled look on her face. "They're for Izzie." She said, as she passed George the card.

"_I'm sorry, I was out of line. How about you let me take you to dinner again sometime, to make it up to you? I'm not the guy you think you I am. Denny x"_

'_Who the hell was Denny?'_ George thought, just as Alex walked back in to the room with a huge grin on his face, and as he looked at the roses, he smirked and turned to Meredith saying "Didn't have Shepherd down as the flowers and candy kind of guy?"

"I err gotta go," Meredith said, as she shot George an anxious look. "I'll come with you." Alex said, as they both walked out.

…..

George was about to rush out after them too, as he dumped the flower card in the trash. But they had already gone and as he opened the front door to catch them up, he bumped straight in to Lexie.

"Lexie….. What are you doing here?" George said, as he gave her a confused look. She looked fresh faced and pretty, wearing the same sweet perfume as before, giving George a flashback to her last visit and he immediately felt himself blush slightly as he remembered the last time he had seen her, they had both been half naked.

"I thought I'd surprise Meredith." Lexie said brightly, as she smiled at George eagerly.

"Oh, well you've just missed her," George stuttered.

"Oh, never mind. I'll just hang with you then." Lexie said sweetly, as she turned to walk in to the house.

"No!" George suddenly exclaimed, causing Lexie to jump slightly.

"I mean sorry 'no'. I have to go in to the library to study, I have exams coming up," George said, more calmly.

"Great, I'll come with you. I can help you revise. I'm lexipedia remember?" Lexie said smiling again, and she twisted the strap on her bag nervously, before she said. "Actually, George, I wasn't entirely truthful. I didn't come down to surprise Meredith. I came to see you. When you didn't reply to my emails, I guessed you felt bad about what happened, and well I've spoken to Meredith and she's totally cool with it all now…..so…."

George sighed, this was 'so' awkward. He had purposely not replied to any of Lexie's emails as he hadn't wanted to lead her on, and now here she was on his doorstep, having come all the way down from Seattle to see him. How was he supposed to tell her, he had a girlfriend now? He liked Lexie a lot, but she was Meredith's younger sister and he was involved with Callie.

"Listen, Lexie…" George went on to say, as he looked at the bright, happy expression on her face and he bottled it, he couldn't face hurting her, so instead he said. "That would be great. But I have to leave now this minute."

* * *

Finally alone, later that day, George picked up his phone and sighed, as he heard it ring. "George, hey." He heard Izzie say cheerfully.

"Izzie, can you talk?" George said quickly.

"Sure, we've just finished shooting for the day. Is everything ok?" Izzie replied, sounding concerned.

"Not exactly," George said, as he took a deep breath in and said "How do you go about telling a girl that you just want to be friends, when they think there's more to it?"

Izzie let out a small relieved laugh, as she said "Is this about that Callie girl?"

"No. Actually it's about Lexie."

"Meredith's sister?" Izzie said, sounding a little shocked. "I thought that was a one night thing."

"So did I. But she's turned up here again and well she thinks there's more to it. I'm really no good at this kind of thing, so, how do I tell her about Callie?" George said, he knew he sounded weak and pathetic, but Izzie was his best friend and she was a girl, so he knew she would know what he should do.

"You just have to tell her straight, George. You have to be honest with her. She won't thank you otherwise." Izzie said firmly.

"Okay thanks…. Oh and Izzie, who's Denny?" George said.

"Why?" Izzie said anxiously.

"There's a huge bouquet of roses here for you from him."

"What?...Did Alex see?" Izzie said, even more anxiously.

"He thought they were for Meredith." George said, as he added curiously "What's going on, Izzie? I thought you were with Alex now?"

"I am. Nothing's going on. Denny's a creep, that's all. Alex is the man I love….." Izzie gushed.

"Okay, well if you say so, but I still think you could do better... Anyway, I'm going to have to go, so see you when get back." George replied hastily as he suddenly saw Callie's name flash up as 'call waiting' on his phone.

...

"George," Callie said softly and slightly guiltily, as he picked up, and he just knew what was coming. "Listen, Arizona is on her own tonight and she really wants to see that new Will Ferrell movie too,... so, I didn't think you'd mind if she joined us?" Callie said nervously, as she paused, and George felt a rush of blood to his head as he replied moodily "I thought you said tonight was just going to be the two of us?"

"I know, but Arizona's really upset, George, she's just found out her brother is going to be posted to Afghanistan next month. We can't leave her on her own tonight, she needs us, George." Callie pleaded and George sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he couldn't argue with that, as he said reluctantly "Okay then, whatever."

"Great, I knew you'd be cool," Callie said excitedly.

* * *

George sat staring blankly at the movie screen sipping his soda. Callie and Arizona had barely said two words to him the whole evening, and they didn't even seem interested in the movie either, as they whispered and giggled together, sharing their popcorn like two naughty school girls.

George twisted his hands together in frustration, so much for his date night with Callie, he thought, just as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up to see a text from Lexie asking where he was and did he want to meet her and Meredith in Jacks for a drink, as she didn't want to be a spare part with Meredith and Derek. George breathed out slowly and felt his muscles clench, as he remembered 'Lexie' was another problem he would have to deal with later. Just as Callie let out a loud ripple of laughter at something Arizona had said, causing them all to be the subject of several angry glares in the packed movie theater.

"Callie," George whispered fiercely.

"Sorry," Callie whispered back, as she caught Arizona's eye and they sniggered again.

…

"Okay, so who fancies a beer?" Arizona said, sounding upbeat, as they walked out in to the street after the movie had finished.

"Sounds great," Callie replied, as she leaned her head against George's shoulder and George was sure for a brief moment, that he detected a look of almost jealousy on Arizona's face. Maybe, Alex was right he thought, maybe Arizona did have a thing for him too. That would explain why she wouldn't leave them alone.

* * *

Walking in to Jack's, George quickly looked around to try and spot Lexie and Meredith. He eventually saw them sat in a booth, laughing and joking opposite Derek and another guy. As he got closer, George saw it was Mark Sloan, Derek's work colleague and roommate, who also happened to be Callie's ex.

Callie scowled deeply, as she saw them. "Uh, look who it is?" She said bitterly, as she flashed the evil eye at Mark, chatting to Lexie.

"Ignore him, he's not worth it." Arizona said, as she gently brushed Callie's arm and steered her to the bar.

Callie had told George that she had found another girl's underwear in Mark's room when they had been dating. She had accused Arizona at first, but had realized she'd made a mistake and now had no idea whose they were.

George continued to look over, as he eventually caught Lexie's eye and smiled, expecting her to smile back and rush over as soon as she saw him. Instead she gave him a brief icy stare, before turning back to Mark.

George looked back at Callie and Arizona. Callie was bitching about something Mark had said to her at work that day, and Arizona was nodding her head in agreement. George ignored them as he couldn't stop thinking about Lexie and why she had ignored him. He wanted to speak to her and ask her if she was okay, and eventually he worked up the courage to go over to her table. He turned to tell Callie to see that both her and Arizona had vanished.

George sipped his drink, he walked over to the corner of the bar to approach Lexie's table, just as he saw Lexie walking straight towards him. As she saw him she turned to walk in the opposite direction and he quickly grabbed her hand as he said firmly "Lexie."

Lexie turned to look at him and he could see from her red swollen eyes that she'd been crying.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" George said softly.

"I wasn't good enough for you." Lexie said, as her eyes flashed hurt and anger.

"What?" George stammered.

"You didn't want me. You used me, then you refused to reply to my emails and then you lead me on and made me feel like a fool and instead of being honest iwth me, I have to find out from Mark Sloan, that you have a girlfriend," Lexie said, as her voice shook with emotion, and a small tear slid down her cheek.

George felt terrible. He wasn't that '_guy_' the one that used girls and made them cry. That was Alex or Sloan, not him. He sighed as he thought about how he should have just taken Izzie's advice earlier and been honest with Lexie, rather than being a coward and avoiding her and sneaking out to meet Callie and 'Arizona' too, as it had happened. George truly felt terrible, he'd had a mediocre night anyway and now he'd hurt a lovely girl too.

"Lexie, I'm sorry, I really like you and it's not you, it's me…." George went to say as Lexie stopped him raising her voice as she said "Don't patronise me, George. I may be younger than you, but I'm not stupid" Her eyes brimming with fresh tears, as George realized what a total ass he'd been to her, as she turned her back to him to storm off.

George rushed after her, fighting his way through the groups of people stood chatting around the crowded bar, as he tried to catch up with her. He had to apologize properly and make it right, she deserved that at least he thought, and without thinking he followed her straight in to the ladies room, as he heard a cubicle door slam shut.

"Lexie, let me…" George said, as he pushed the door and it swung violently open, revealing not Lexie, but _'Callie and Arizona.'_

George's jaw dropped in complete astonishment, as utterly lost for words, he saw that Callie had her arms wrapped around Arizona's neck, and their lips were locked together in a steamy, passionate embrace….

TO BE CONTINUED….


	9. Chapter 9

**GEORGE**

George turned over in bed and prized open his sleepy eyes, to see a mass of dark hair spilling over the pillow next to him, he smiled, as he reached over to wrap his arm lazily around his girlfriend Callie. When he suddenly felt his fingers brush the back of a third body, and he jumped up startled, as he said loudly _"_What the….."

"George, stop shouting, I have a headache" Callie mumbled, from where her head was buried deep in his pillow.

"Sorry" George said, as a hazy flashback hit him from the night before. Callie had turned up with her best friend and roommate Arizona '_again_', saying, Arizona was on her own and would it be okay of she hung out with them _'again'._

George had been dating Callie for a few weeks now and she seemed to really like him. George had been a bit unsure to start with, as Callie had been a little full on and intimidating at first, but George was slowly starting to fall for her too. So, when she had turned up with Arizona the night before, he had just gone along with it thinking it could be fun. But, Callie and Arizona had just gossiped all night, mainly about people he didn't know from the hospital where they were both interns, and after two bottles of wine, they had seemed far more interested in dancing around the room together to their favourite songs, then paying him any attention, hence the last thing he remembered was falling asleep moodily on his bed, after they had said they would call a cab.

He rubbed his eyes as he stood up, and glancing at the two women on his bed again, George caught Arizona's eye, from where she lay next to Callie and she smiled, as she said shyly and slightly apologetically "Morning."

"Err morning" George replied quietly,as he quickly turned and walked out of his room and in to the bathroom.

…..

Taking a deep breath, George opened his bedroom door again. He would have to tell them to go, it was 'his' room, he thought, as he walked back in to see Callie lying dressed in just her tight t-shirt and panties, facing Arizona giggling at something she'd said.

"What's so funny?" George said.

"Oh nothing, private joke" Callie said, as she sat up and stretched out her arms.

George felt his cheeks burn then, as he said sulkily. "Well girls, I really need to leave in like five minutes."

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm already gone" Arizona said, as she stood up and smoothed down her blonde hair, still fully clothed in her jeans and t-shirt from the night before. "I'm really sorry George" She said, as she walked past him. "We just lost track of time and then before we knew it we'd passed out on the bed."

George just nodded his head at her. He didn't dislike Arizona, she was Callie's best friend and she was kind of sweet and funny and she did genuinely seem sorry and a little embarrassed about the night before. It just baffled George, being that Arizona was so fun and pretty, that she didn't have a boyfriend of her own, or appear to have any real interest in getting one. It was also bugging him that he never seemed to have any alone time with Callie, when they were supposed to be dating!

"Oh, wait for me. I can't be late for rounds" Callie called out after Arizona, hurriedly throwing her clothes on and shaking her dark hair out behind her.

As she went to walk out, Callie grabbed George's hand and said softly "Tonight, I promise it's just the two of us. We can grab a movie then go for a few quiet drinks." Locking her eyes with his, as she leaned in and kissed him, slowly and passionately and George closed his eyes as he lost himself in the moment and as Callie pulled away, George just smiled weakly and said "Okay, great tonight."

* * *

"Way to go O'Malley, you dark horse" Alex said, smirking as George stumbled in to the kitchen. "Umm…. What?" George replied, as he eyed Alex with a slightly awkward and confused expression.

"Dude, two hot chicks in your room again. I really didn't think you were in to that kind of thing, but dude, you have seriously gone up in my expectations" Alex said with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks….I think." George mumbled, as he looked away. He wasn't sure if he should be mad or proud. Surely it was every guys dream to have two hot women in their bed, and it was true that since he'd started med school, he'd had more pretty girls in his bed than ever before. First, there was Lexie, then his three roommates and then Callie and Arizona, sadly though, none of it had been anything like his many wild fantasies, George thought glumly.

Alex patted him on the back again, as he walked past and George suddenly thought how Alex seemed in a much better mood than he had been for the past couple of days. Alex had skulked around the house, barely uttering a civil word to anyone, and returned any of George's polite small talk with angry glares. George had just put it down to Izzie being away on her modelling shoot, but something had obviously happened to lift Alex's spirits now, George thought, as Alex laughed and said "I prefer the blonde myself, but the brunettes not bad either, and they both clearly have the hots for you O'Malley."

"Oh, no, I don't think so, it's not what you think….." George went to say, as Alex suddenly ignored him and pulled his phone out of his pocket as it lit up and buzzed and he put it to his ear and said "Iz…." Quickly walking out of the room, just as Meredith walked in, carrying a huge bouquet of red roses. George raised his eyebrows as he wondered what Dr Shepherd had done now.

"They're not for me" Meredith said hurriedly, as she scanned the card with a puzzled look on her face. "They're for Izzie" She said, as she passed George the card.

"_I'm sorry, I was out of line. How about you let me take you to dinner again sometime, to make it up to you? I'm not the guy you think you I am. Denny x"_

'_Who the hell was Denny?'_ George thought, just as Alex walked back in to the room with a huge grin on his face, and as he looked at the roses, he smirked and turned to Meredith saying "Didn't have Shepherd down as the flowers and candy kind of guy?"

"I err gotta go" Meredith said, as she shot George an anxious look. "I'll come with you" Alex said, as they both walked out.

…..

George was about to rush out after them too, as he dumped the flower card in the trash. But they had already gone and as he opened the front door to catch them up, he bumped straight in to Lexie.

"Lexie….. What are you doing here?" George said, as he gave her a confused look. She looked fresh faced and pretty, wearing the same sweet perfume as before, giving George a flashback to her last visit and he immediately felt himself blush slightly as he remembered the last time he had seen her, they had both been half naked.

"I thought I'd surprise Meredith" Lexie said brightly, as she smiled at George eagerly.

"Oh, well you've just missed her" George stuttered.

"Oh, never mind. I'll just hang with you then" Lexie said sweetly, as she turned to walk in to the house.

"No!" George suddenly exclaimed, causing Lexie to jump slightly.

"I mean sorry 'no'. I have to go in to the library to study, I have exams coming up" George said, more calmly.

"Great, I'll come with you. I can help you revise. I'm lexipedia remember" Lexie said smiling again, and she twisted the strap on her bag nervously, before she said. "Actually, George, I wasn't entirely truthful. I didn't come down to surprise Meredith. I came to see you. When you didn't reply to my emails, I guessed you felt bad about what happened, and well I've spoken to Meredith and she's totally cool with it all now…..so…."

George sighed, this was 'so' awkward. He had purposely not replied to any of Lexie's emails as he hadn't wanted to lead her on, and now here she was on his doorstep, having come all the way down from Seattle to see him. How was he supposed to tell her, he had a girlfriend now? He liked Lexie a lot, but she was Meredith's younger sister and he was involved with Callie.

"Listen, Lexie…" George went on to say, as he looked at the bright, happy expression on her face and he bottled it, he couldn't face hurting her, so instead he said. "That would be great. But I have to leave now this minute."

* * *

Finally alone, later that day, George picked up his phone and sighed, as he heard it ring. "George, hey." He heard Izzie say cheerfully.

"Izzie, can you talk?" George said quickly.

"Sure, we've just finished shooting for the day. Is everything ok?" Izzie replied, sounding concerned.

"Not exactly" George said, as he took a deep breath in and said "How do you go about telling a girl that you just want to be friends, when they think there's more to it?"

Izzie let out a small relieved laugh, as she said "Is this about that Callie girl?"

"No. Actually it's about Lexie."

"Meredith's sister?" Izzie said, sounding a little shocked. "I thought that was a one night thing."

"So did I. But she's turned up here again and well she thinks there's more to it. I'm really no good at this kind of thing, so, how do I tell her about Callie?" George said, he knew he sounded weak and pathetic, but Izzie was his best friend and she was a girl, so he knew she would know what he should do.

"You just have to tell her straight, George. You have to be honest with her. She won't thank you otherwise." Izzie said firmly.

"Okay thanks…. Oh and Izzie, who's Denny?" George said.

"Why?" Izzie said anxiously.

"There's a huge bouquet of roses here for you from him."

"What?...Did Alex see?" Izzie said, even more anxiously.

"He thought they were for Meredith." George said, as he added curiously "What's going on Izzie? I thought you were with Alex now?"

"I am. Nothing's going on. Denny's a creep, that's all. Alex is the man I love….." Izzie gushed.

"Okay, well if you say so, but I still think you could do better... Anyway, I'm going to have to go, so see you when get back." George replied hastily as he suddenly saw Callie's name flash up as 'call waiting' on his phone.

...

"George" Callie said softly and slightly guiltily, as he picked up, and he just knew what was coming. "Listen, Arizona is on her own tonight and she really wants to see that new Will Ferrell movie too,... so, I didn't think you'd mind if she joined us" Callie said nervously, as she paused, and George felt a rush of blood to his head as he replied moodily "I thought you said tonight was just going to be the two of us?"

"I know, but Arizona's really upset George, she's just found out her brother is going to be posted to Afghanistan next month. We can't leave her on her own tonight, she needs us George." Callie pleaded and George sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he couldn't argue with that, as he said reluctantly "Okay then, whatever."

"Great, I knew you'd be cool" Callie said excitedly.

* * *

George sat staring blankly at the movie screen sipping his soda. Callie and Arizona had barely said two words to him the whole evening, and they didn't even seem interested in the movie either, as they whispered and giggled together, sharing their popcorn like two naughty school girls.

George twisted his hands together in frustration, so much for his date night with Callie, he thought, just as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up to see a text from Lexie asking where he was and did he want to meet her and Meredith in Jacks for a drink, as she didn't want to be a spare part with Meredith and Derek. George breathed out slowly and felt his muscles clench, as he remembered 'Lexie' was another problem he would have to deal with later. Just as Callie let out a loud ripple of laughter at something Arizona had said, causing them all to be the subject of several angry glares in the packed movie theater.

"Callie" George whispered fiercely.

"Sorry" Callie whispered back, as she caught Arizona's eye and they sniggered again.

…

"Okay, so who fancies a beer?" Arizona said, sounding upbeat, as they walked out in to the street after the movie had finished.

"Sounds great" Callie replied, as she leaned her head against George's shoulder and George was sure for a brief moment, that he detected a look of almost jealousy on Arizona's face. Maybe, Alex was right he thought, maybe Arizona did have a thing for him too. That would explain why she wouldn't leave them alone.

* * *

Walking in to Jack's, George quickly looked around to try and spot Lexie and Meredith. He eventually saw them sat in a booth, laughing and joking opposite Derek and another guy. As he got closer, George saw it was Mark Sloan, Derek's work colleague and roommate, who also happened to be Callie's ex.

Callie scowled deeply, as she saw them. "Uh, look who it is?" She said bitterly, as she flashed the evil eye at Mark, chatting to Lexie.

"Ignore him, he's not worth it" Arizona said, as she gently brushed Callie's arm and steered her to the bar.

Callie had told George that she had found another girl's underwear in Mark's room when they had been dating. She had accused Arizona at first, but had realized she'd made a mistake and now had no idea whose they were.

George continued to look over, as he eventually caught Lexie's eye and smiled, expecting her to smile back and rush over as soon as she saw him. Instead she gave him a brief icy stare, before turning back to Mark.

George looked back at Callie and Arizona. Callie was bitching about something Mark had said to her at work that day, and Arizona was nodding her head in agreement. George ignored them as he couldn't stop thinking about Lexie and why she had ignored him. He wanted to speak to her and ask her if she was okay, and eventually he worked up the courage to go over to her table. He turned to tell Callie to see that both her and Arizona had vanished.

George sipped his drink, he walked over to the corner of the bar to approach Lexie's table, just as he saw Lexie walking straight towards him. As she saw him she turned to walk in the opposite direction and he quickly grabbed her hand as he said firmly "Lexie."

Lexie turned to look at him and he could see from her red swollen eyes that she'd been crying.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" George said softly.

"I wasn't good enough for you." Lexie said, as her eyes flashed hurt and anger.

"What?" George stammered.

"You didn't want me. You used me, then you refused to reply to my emails and then you lead me on and made me feel like a fool and instead of being honest iwth me, I have to find out from Mark Sloan, that you have a girlfriend," Lexie said, as her voice shook with emotion, and a small tear slid down her cheek.

George felt terrible. He wasn't that '_guy_' the one that used girls and made them cry. That was Alex or Sloan, not him. He sighed as he thought about how he should have just taken Izzie's advice earlier and been honest with Lexie, rather than being a coward and avoiding her and sneaking out to meet Callie and 'Arizona' too, as it had happened. George truly felt terrible, he'd had a mediocre night anyway and now he'd hurt a lovely girl too.

"Lexie, I'm sorry, I really like you and it's not you, it's me…." George went to say as Lexie stopped him raising her voice as she said "Don't patronise me George. I may be younger than you, but I'm not stupid" Her eyes brimming with fresh tears, as Geroge realized what a total ass he'd been to her, as she turned her back to him to storm off.

George rushed after her, fighting his way through the groups of people stood chatting around the crowded bar, as he tried to catch up with her. He had to apologize properly and make it right, she deserved that at least he thought, and without thinking he followed her straight in to the ladies room, as he heard a cubicle door slam shut.

"Lexie let me…" George said, as he pushed the door and it swung violently open, revealing not Lexie, but _'Callie and Arizona.'_

George's jaw dropped in complete astonishment, as utterly lost for words, he saw that Callie had her arms wrapped around Arizona's neck, and their lips were locked together in a steamy, passionate embrace….

TO BE CONTINUED….


	10. Chapter 10

**ALEX**

"Thanks and have a good night," Alex said, grinning at the table of attractive women in front of him, as he stuffed the crisp, twenty-dollar note they had just handed him in to his money belt.

Alex had been working at the beach bar for just over a week now, and in that time he had more than doubled his wages in tips, ensuring to always make a beeline for the many tables of women that regularly came in. Alex was no fool, he knew he was young, good-looking, fit and had an air of self assured, loveable arrogance that drove the women crazy, resulting in lots of harmless flirting and plenty of generous tips.

"Oh, come on, man." Alex's co-worker, Jackson, said to him frowning, as Alex waved the group of women out with a final charming smile. Alex knew he was getting more than his fair share of the tips and that it was pissing off the other guys that he worked with in the bar. But he honestly didn't care.

Jackson, was a fellow first year student at med school, like Alex. He wasn't someone that Alex would normally have chosen to hang out with. Alex knew Jackson's parents were wealthy and that he'd gone to some fancy school. But, Alex had actually found a new level of respect for Jackson, when he'd found out that his parents were actually making him work through college, and not just providing him with a huge trust fund to blow like must other spoilt rich kids.

Alex grinned smugly back at Jackson, as he walked over to join him behind the bar, where Jackson was mixing up some cocktails. "Dude, you've either got it or you haven't." Alex said to him, smirking smugly, as he pulled his tips out of his belt holding them up to his lips.

"You're just pissed because you're not Rebecca's favourite any more." Steve, another one of their co-workers and fellow med school students, said to Jackson as he walked up to join Jackson and Alex behind the bar. They were all dressed in identical electric blue polo shirts with _'Becky's beach bar',_ written across them in bright neon pink.

Steve was tall and lanky, with a mop of curly dark hair, whilst Jackson was tall, handsome and muscular and Alex knew Jackson could more than give him a run for his money where the female customers were concerned, which was why he always tried so hard to make sure he got to their tables first.

"So, you planning on following through on the flirting with that girl then?" Jackson said to Alex, as he poured two brightly coloured liquors in to a tall cocktail glass.

"Nah," Alex said arrogantly, as he ran their cheque through the till. "I, am a one woman man." Alex said, as he thought of Izzie.

"You still seeing that Izzie girl then?" Jackson said, as he squeezed a fresh lime in to the two glasses in front of him.

"Yep," Alex said proudly.

Jackson whistled, as he said "She's hot. What does she see in a douche like you?"

Alex was silent then for a second, as he thought about how he had contemplated that thought himself many times.

Steve then poured two vodka shots in to two cocktail glasses beside Jackson, as he said "Is it true she's like some 'Bethany Whispers' model or something?"

Alex felt a rush of adrenaline then, as his eyes darkened, and he realized that the likes of 'Jackson and Steve' all across the country would soon be leering over Izzie, half-naked. He took a deep breath and tried not to react, as he said calmly "Yeah, she's doing some campaign for them."

Jackson grinned then, as he said "Can't wait to see it." Raising his eyebrows at Alex, as Alex scowled back at him.

Alex then said smugly. "Yeah, well, dude. I'm dating a supermodel, whilst you losers can only dream of it and have to make do with the desperate chicks that come in to this place."

* * *

Alex hesitated slightly, before he knocked gently on Rebecca's office door.

"Come in." He heard her say and he slowly opened the door to see her sat with her legs crossed, perched on the edge of her desk on her phone. She was wearing a long floaty dress, with her coppery brown hair falling loosely over her shoulders. She was twisting the phone cord around her finger and giggling in to the handset.

She looked up as she saw Alex and her eyes instantly lit up, as she held her finger up to him and mouthed "Two secs."

Alex stood shifting uncomfortably in front of her, as he was forced to listen to the end of her conversation.

He liked Rebecca, she seemed pretty cool for a boss, so far, and she had hired him straight away without even asking to see any references.

"Alex," Rebecca beamed, as she hung up the phone, giving him her full attention. "Please take a seat" She said, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk, as she hopped off it and went to sit on the chair behind it.

"So, what can I do for you?" Rebecca said, as her eyes met his and she smiled again at him with genuine warmth.

Alex fidgeted with his hands, as he said awkwardly. " I was wondering, if I could take tomorrow night off? It's just that my girlfriend is getting back in to town and I wanted to pick her up from the airport. I've checked with Jackson and he's cool to swap shifts…."

"Well, then it's cool with me." Rebecca replied breezily, flicking her long hair back behind her.

Alex was a little taken aback. He had fully expected her to say no. His old boss at the bar he used to work in back in Iowa, would never have let him swap a shift at such short notice. But back there he was a no-hoper from a bad family. Here, no-one knew him, he was just another college kid. Alex had to keep reminding himself.

"Actually, I'm glad you came for a chat," Rebecca said, as she continued to stare intensely at him. "How are you getting on? Are you settling in ok?"

Alex nodded "Yeah, it's been great so far." He replied.

"Excellent, I knew you'd fit in just fine. The customers seem to love you." Rebecca said, as Alex turned to stand up.

"Oh and Alex," Rebecca said, stopping him, just as he placed his hand on the door handle. "Don't forget my door is always open. Any time you need to talk or anything." She said sweetly.

"Thanks," Alex replied awkwardly, as he thought how she really wasn't like any boss he'd had before.

* * *

"Thanks, have a good night." Alex said, as he saw the last few customers out the door, and cleared away the final remaining glasses from the table at the end of the evening.

It was past midnight and the place was eerily quiet. Jackson had finished early, as he'd said he had a hot date and Alex had offered to do his share of the clearing up, seeing as Jackson was covering his shift for him the following night. Alex had no idea where Steve had got to though. He'd obviously snuck off Alex thought angrily, as he vowed to have words with the little weasel, when he next saw him in class.

Alex then smiled to himself, as he slid his phone out of his pocket and re-read the most recent text from Izzie. Telling him how much she'd missed him and just what she wanted him to do to her when she got home the following night. Causing Alex to instantly feel the bold rush around his body, as he fantasized about her.

Izzie hadn't been gone long, but Alex had missed her like crazy, and it wasn't just the sex. It was the way she always made him laugh and how he felt he could tell her anything. He couldn't wait to have her home again, where she belonged, with him.

He was then suddenly snapped out of his day dream, as he heard footsteps loudly approaching, and he tuned to see Rebecca stood behind the bar, counting through some cash. She smiled as she saw him and said "All alone?"

"I'm covering Jackson, and I'm not sure where Steve got to." Alex replied.

"Oh, I sent him home early." She said casually, as she put the money down and picked up a large bunch of keys from the wall and walked over towards the entrance door locking it in one swift movement.

Alex shot her a confused look, as she tossed the keys down on an empty table and walked towards him. "Fancy joining me for a little night cap?" Rebecca said as she batted her eyelashes at him and held up a bottle of liquor.

"I'd love to, Rebecca, but I've got to get home." Alex replied nervously.

"Oh, that's a shame. Because, actually, Alex, I sent Steve home early on purpose." She said slowly, as she put her finger up to her lips and paused, before she said "So we could be alone."

"Wh….what," Alex stammered, panic flooding him, he'd been in this situation before, he knew exactly what the deal was.

"You don't have to pretend anymore." Rebecca said, as she started to move closer and closer to him, until he was nearly drowning in her strong floral perfume. "Don't think it's gone un-noticed, the looks you've been giving me."

Alex kept stepping back away from her, until he was practically backed up against the wall and she had completely closed in on him. "I know you want me, Alex, and I just want you to know, that I want you too….." She said seductively, as her eyes flashed desperately at him, ready to pounce.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry, I think you're great and all, but I have a girlfriend." Alex said anxiously.

"I know you have a girlfriend, Alex. But surely a young, good looking guy like you, isn't just going to stick to one woman?" Rebecca said. Alex felt a bead of sweat break on his forehead, she really was starting to sound a little crazy now and he needed to try and get away somehow.

But before he could say anything else. Rebecca had pushed her body in to his and she held his hand up against the wall, as she went in to kiss him frenziedly, sliding her tongue deeply in to his mouth, before he could stop her.

He didn't respond. Instead he pushed her gently away from him. She looked back at him and grinned manically, as she lunged herself at him again, saying breathlessly "So, that's how you want to play it then?"

This time she pressed him against the wall with more force, as she reached down to grab his crotch from the outside of his jeans. Alex suddenly felt violated. This wasn't right. In the old days, the days before Izzie, he would have had no problem fulfilling Rebecca's desires. He wasn't overly attracted to her, but she was okay for her age and she was female and up for it. But now, there was no way he would cheat on Izzie. He loved her.

Alex also knew he was considerably stronger then Rebecca, so this time he pushed her away with more force, as he bolted straight past her, grabbed the keys from the table and quickly unlocked the door, running down the steps across the beach and through the dark night.

* * *

Alex breathlessly made his way in to the kitchen, to see Meredith and Cristina sat there sipping wine, with several medical text books spread out in front of them. They both looked up as they saw him.

"What are you up to?" Meredith said suspiciously, as Alex ignored her and went straight over to the fridge to take out a beer, his fingers shaking slightly.

"Running from someone are we?" Cristina added, as he sensed both their eyes boring in to his back. They were Izzie's friends, they couldn't suspect anything he thought guiltily, as he turned to face them and realized he was still sweating slightly and his heart was thumping loudly after his ordeal with Rebecca, and then the run home across the beach.

"No, just finished work." Alex replied defensively, as he swigged his beer.

"Relax, I was kidding." Cristina replied, as she smirked and said "Ooh, nice shirt."

Alex just scowled back at her, as he realized he'd left the bar in such a hurry, that he hadn't changed out of his bright blue and pink '_Becky's beach bar'_ t shirt.

"Hey, you guys hear about George?" Meredith suddenly said, changing the subject.

"Turns out that Callie was cheating on him all along with her friend Arizona Robbins."

Cristina's hand flew up to her mouth, as she let out a loud laugh saying "No way, she's a..."

"It's true. Lexie was there when he caught them together in the toilet cubicle." Meredith replied.

"That's _freaking_ hilarious," Alex said, as he laughed loudly too and suddenly felt a little bit better. For all his troubles, _at least he wasn't O'Malley_, he thought and he added "I knew there was no way O'Malley could have pulled off a piece of ass like those two."

"Don't be mean. This is George we're talking about, he's one of us." Meredith said, straight faced, as Alex and Cristina continued to laugh.

"You're right, he's the weaker kid. We shouldn't pick on the weaker kid." Cristina said, as she stopped laughing and turned back to Alex saying. "So, when's barbie getting back?"

"Tomorrow night," Alex replied.

"Derek and Mark are having a party tomorrow night. You and Izzie are welcome to come." Meredith said to Alex.

"Thanks, but I think we'll just stay in. We've got lot of making up to do, if you know what I mean." Alex said, smirking over at Cristina, as she scowled back at him. She already complained many times about the noise he and Izzie made.

"Well, I'll be sure to invest in some industrial strength ear plugs then. Seeing as your room's right next to mine." Cristina replied, rolling her eyes and sighing as she added. "Better still, I think I'll just sleep at Owen's after the party."

"Oh, so it's back on with soldier boy? Take it you took care of your other 'problem' then," Alex said, as he quickly left the room, smirking some more, knowing full well that would shut her up for now.

…..

Alone in his room, Alex sank back on to his bed and exhaled. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened. _Had he been molested? Had he assaulted Rebecca? Had he cheated on Izzie?_

He hadn't kissed Rebecca back, right? He'd made it very clear that he wasn't interested. Had he just lost his job though? How would he explain that to Izzie? What if Meredith and Cristina found out? What if Jackson Avery found out?

He sighed, as the rush of anxious thoughts continued to swirl around his head and he stared at the beer bottle in front of him.

* * *

Searching the sea of faces in front of him, Alex suddenly spotted her. Her long blonde hair was flowing around her shoulders and her eyes lit up and sparkled with delight as she saw him too, giving him the big wide smile that he knew was only ever for him and he felt a deep warmth spread across him, as she leapt in to his arms and met his lips with hers and just for a second he felt as though he was flying. Nothing else mattered. _She was here, she was back and she was his._

"I have missed you so much," Izzie whispered in to his ear, as after a minute their kiss broke apart.

"I love you," Izzie then said, as he continued to hold her close to him.

"I love you too, Iz." Alex whispered, as he stroked her hair and thought how no-one had ever said that to him before, not even his own mother. No-one had ever cared about him the way she did.

* * *

"Mmm, this is yummy. Didn't know you cooked for a girl?" Izzie said, as she sat opposite Alex in the kitchen. Their other roommates were all out at a party at Derek Shepherd's place and Alex had attempted to cook a romantic meal for Izzie. Partly because he wanted to do something nice for her anyway, but also because he still felt a tad guilty about what had happened the night before.

"I know. What are you doing to me? It's nothing though, just something I threw together at the last minute." Alex said a little embarrassed, as he smiled at her across the table. The truth was that Alex had, had to learn to cook growing up, as his mother had been too crazy half the time to even feed herself, let alone Alex and his younger brother and sister.

"What's your new boss like? It was really nice of her to let you have tonight off," Izzie said, as she sipped her wine.

"She's alright, I guess….and it was Jackson that swapped shifts with me anyway," Alex said dismissively.

"Jackson Avery?" Izzie said

"Yeah, you know him?" Alex replied curiously.

"No, but I heard from two girls in my history of medicine class, that he got busted sleeping with this older woman, by her husband."

"Oh," Alex said, as he stared down at his plate.

"So, tell me what else has been going on around here?" Izzie said, as she munched on a mouthful of chicken.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief at the subject change, as he looked up and said "Well Meredith's sister has practically moved in and O'Malley's girl turned out to be a lesbian."

"What?" Izzie said, stopping mid mouthful, her face full of shock "You are kidding?"

"Nah, apparently he caught her making out with her friend, that blonde girl, Arizona," Alex sniggered.

"Oh my God, poor George. I knew there was something I didn't like about Callie Torres. I need to check he's ok," Izzie said, sounding concerned as Alex stopped laughing and said "Relax, its only O'Malley."

Izzie went to say something else then, just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Alex said, as he stood up wondering who would be ringing the doorbell when all their other roommates were out at a party, and he suddenly had a bad feeling.

He opened the door to see Rebecca stood in front of him. Alex had half forgotten about Rebecca since Izzie had been back, but now here she was, right before his eyes. A harsh reminder of what had happened the night before.

"What are you doing here?" Alex said quietly and coldly.

"Oh, I just stopped by to give you this." Rebecca said, holding up the t-shirt he'd been wearing the previous night, the one that he'd forgotten to change back in to, as he'd been in such a rush to get away from her.

Alex felt sick, as he was over powered again with her strong floral perfume, and he noticed the same almost crazy glint in her eye as she watched him intently, waiting for his reaction.

"Thanks." He just said, even more coldly, as he snatched his t-shirt from her, willing her to leave before Izzie got curious and came out to see who was at the door.

"I have to go now." Alex said, as he went to close the door.

"Okay, but I just wanted to say, no hard feelings, about you know…what happened, with the kiss."

"No hard feelings about what? …..what kiss?" Izzie suddenly said, appearing beside them and looking from Rebecca to Alex.

Alex just glared at Rebecca, as he couldn't quite believe her, her behaviour was virtually harassment now and he felt his cheeks burn with rage, as Izzie said "Alex, what's going on?"

"Hi, I'm Rebecca, Alex's boss at the beach bar." Rebecca said to Izzie sweetly.

Izzie didn't say anything, as Rebecca smiled and went on to say "You must be Izzie. Alex never mentioned how beautiful you are. But I guess it all makes sense now."

Izzie ignored her and looked at Alex saying angrily "_Alex?"_

"I'm going to go." Rebecca said slowly and quietly, as she turned to walk off adding "See you at work tomorrow, Alex."

…..

Alex turned to look at Izzie, to see her arms were folded and she was pouting, as she said "What kiss, Alex?"

Alex sighed. He knew he could lie, brush it off as nothing. But he knew from experience that lying ultimately, always led to more trouble in the end. Plus, he didn't want to lie to Izzie. So, instead he touched her arm, as he said. "She kissed me last night. But I pushed her away."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, he regretted it, as he saw the look of pain and anger cross Izzie's pretty face and she abruptly pushed his arm away.

"Iz, I told her I was with you and that I wasn't interested….." Alex said, as his eyes desperately searched her face.

Izzie remained silent, as he said "Say something, Iz…..please."

"I trusted you….I defended you. When everyone else warned me about you, I defended you, and it turns out they were right. You are no good for me. I was stupid to ever think you cared." Izzie said angrily, as tears brimmed in her wide eyes.

"Izzie, I do care about you, more than you could possibly imagine and I would never cheat on you. You have to believe me. Rebecca's crazy," Alex said desperately.

"Just leave me alone, Alex. I don't want to hear it." Izzie said, as she turned and walked out of the front door, slamming it behind her.

Alex was sat with his head in his hands at the kitchen table. He picked up his phone as his fingers trembled and he got Izzie's voicemail for the fifth time, as he said."_Iz, it's me again, please pick up, Iz. I'm sorry. Please, come home so we can at least talk about it. Or tell me where you are so I can come and get you…Iz…"_

As he heard the beep to signal the end of the message, he sighed deeply. He had no idea where she would have gone. He thought about phoning O'Malley, she was most probably with that little dweeb. Alex thought. O'Malley was probably loving this though and busy bitching about him to Iz. Telling her how she should break up with him. Alex didn't trust O'Malley, he had suspected he had wanted Izzie all to himself for some time, and now he could play the sympathy card too, after what had happened with Torres. That was how geeks like him got girls like Izzie and Callie Torres, Alex thought, as he decided against calling O'Malley.

He then remembered that everyone was at Shepherd and Sloan's party anyway, so he settled on calling Meredith, as she was the closest thing to a friend that he had.

She picked up straight away and she sounded pretty drunk, as Alex heard laughter and loud music playing in the background and Meredith slurred merrily "Alex…."

"Hey…Um….. is Izzie there?"

"No, isn't she with you?" Meredith said, as Alex heard Cristina yell in the background. "Tell evil spawn and barbie to get their asses over here now and join the party."

"I gotta go," Alex said, as he hung up, and he thought miserably how at least they were having fun.

He then threw his phone violently across the room. He hardly recognised the person he was turning in to these days, getting all hung up over a stupid chick. That wasn't what he was about. He didn't let people in, he didn't trust anyone. He had been a fool to think he could have had a future with Izzie. Nothing good ever happened to him and if she was so ready to take off without even sticking around to talk about it, _then screw her_. That was it. _He was done._

He stood up grabbed his phone and keys and rushed out of the house. There was someone else that he needed to speak to.

* * *

As he entered the crowded beach bar, Alex spotted Jackson immediately. He was stood at a table, chatting to two girls with his back to him. Alex marched straight up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

"Hey, man," Jackson said.

Alex couldn't be bothered with small talk, as he said gruffly. "Where's Rebecca?"

"She's not here tonight," Jackson replied.

"Where does she live?" Alex snapped.

Jackson grinned then, as he shook his head, saying "So, she finally got to you too then? Take it the reunion with Izzie didn't go quite as planned?"

"Just give me the address," Alex said, impatiently.

* * *

As Alex walked down the street, he couldn't quite believe the size of the properties. Rebecca must have some serious money he thought to himself moodily, as he found the house.

It was exactly as Jackson had described, a place you couldn't miss. It was huge, with high walls and big electric gates, which thankfully were open as Alex strode up to the wide front door and banged on it, as adrenaline spurred him on.

It was opened by a smartly dressed guy in his late 30's. He had grey streaks in his hair and the lines around his eyes gave away the signs of a man with troubles.

"Can I help you?" He said, as he looked at Alex.

"I need to speak to Rebecca," Alex said angrily.

"Okay, how much do you want?" The man said, sounding exasperated.

"What?" Alex replied, a confused look crossing his face.

"I said, how much do you want to get the hell off my property, you little jackass." He then said, raising his voice.

"I don't want anything. I want to speak to Rebecca." Alex said, raising his voice too.

"You work for her right? Because, you're not the first young good looking guy to turn up here, demanding to speak to my wife."

Alex's jaw dropped then, as he suddenly realized this guy was Rebecca's husband, she was married. He should have known.

"Let me guess, you're at med school too? That's how she likes them." He said gruffly to Alex.

Alex took a deep breath in, as he said. "Your wife, all but molested me last night. Then she turns up at my house, tells my girlfriend we kissed and now my girlfriend has run off and I don't know where the hell she is. So, I need to speak to Rebecca."

"Look, I think you'd better come in." The older guy said to Alex, as he opened the door wider.

…..

The house was just as impressive on the inside, Alex thought, as he walked through the large marble floored hallway and in to a huge sitting room with expensive looking leather sofas. There were several large pieces of art hanging from the walls and Alex noticed a framed picture of a young girl, she looked like Rebecca, she had the same eyes.

"Please sit down." The guy gestured to Alex. "I'm Tony, by the way."

"Alex," Alex replied.

Tony then noticed Alex looking at the picture and he said "That's our daughter Abigail…..Rebecca doesn't see her anymore."

Alex looked puzzled then, as Tony went on to say "Rebecca hasn't lived here for over four years now. She's had some health problems."

"That doesn't excuse what she did," Alex suddenly said.

Tony's eyes flashed defensively at Alex, as he said. "Look, you have no possible idea what living with someone with mental illness is like."

Alex just continued to stare at the wall, as Rebecca's husband went on to say. "Rebecca has been sick for a long time. I did my best and I really tried. But I just couldn't give her the care she needed. So I had to have her admitted for her own safety. It wasn't a decision I came to lightly. But she's been in out of psychiatric units for the past few years. She's been living on her own for the past six months and doing well. I bought her the beach bar to try and give her something to focus on, and when she takes her meds, she runs it well. But when she doesn't, she gets deluded and I can't be responsible for her behaviour. I'm sorry."

Alex was silent, as he felt his body shake slightly. The story sounded all too familiar to him and he clasped his hands together, unsure of just what to say to this man in front of him, whose pain he shared in so many ways.

"You don't have to say anymore. I understand and I won't take up any more of your time." Alex said, as he abruptly stood up. He just wanted to get away from the negative energy that was consuming him here. To go anywhere that wasn't a reminder of the nightmares, he'd had to live through for practically his whole life.

As he looked at the face of the man in front of him, Alex recognised the same sad, despondent and slightly desperate expression only too well. The hope that you'll get through the bad days, because maybe one day the good days will make up for it.

"I just want you to know that I will be reviewing her meds after this," Tony said.

"Fine, whatever," Alex said, as he marched down the hallway towards the front door.

"Okay, well will I tell her you won't be going back to work?"

"No, I'll be back at the bar. I need the job." Alex said, as he walked out and in to the night, and he reached up to brush his cheek with his hand, as he realized it was damp with tears.

* * *

As Alex put his key in the front door, he realized he hadn't thought about Izzie at all for the past hour. He had been too busy thinking about Rebecca. He should have seen the signs, that she was crazy, just like his own Mom.

But, as he walked in to the house and up the stairs he thought of Izzie again and how all he wanted was to hold her, sink in to her soft body and breath in her comforting scent. Except she had gone. He had noticed her suitcase had disappeared from the hallway where they had dumped in excitedly earlier, when they had first got back form the airport, full of excitement at what the night ahead would bring.

She couldn't have left Meredith's house for good though, he thought, as he walked past her room to see it was empty and as he walked in to his and he half expected to find that she had left him a note breaking up with him.

Instead, he was just met with darkness, as he sat slowly on his bed.

_Screw this_, he thought, as he got up and walked down the stairs to go in to the kitchen and do the one thing he always did when he felt like this. Drown his sorrows with alcohol. He was just about to open the fridge, when he heard the front door close and footsteps approach the kitchen.

The door then slowly opened and Izzie was stood there. Her eyes looked puffy from crying, but she still looked beautiful Alex thought, as he looked up at her, his eyes still displaying hurt and a little anger.

"You believed me," Izzie said softly, as she walked towards him.

Alex still didn't say anything, as Izzie said again "You, believed me with Denny, when I said nothing happened. You didn't question it, you just trusted me. Like I should have trusted you."

She moved even closer towards him, so he could literally feel her breath on his face. "I should have believed you, Alex and I'm sorry, I was wrong. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. Don't ask me how I know, I just know. I'm sorry and if you'll let me, I'll show you just how sorry I am." She said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his, forcing him to look in to her eyes.

"Iz…" Alex said, as his eyes softened, and she leaned in and kissed him and he relaxed, as he suddenly felt as though somehow, everything was going to be ok.

…..

Alex wasn't quite sure how they made their way up the stairs but they did. They stumbled in to his room as it was closer and within seconds they were on his bed. Izzie tugged at his top, pulling it eagerly over his head, as he ran his hand through her long hair, and they continued to kiss passionately.

She slipped off her dress to reveal her stunning model curves in her matching lace lingerie, and Alex stopped and just looked at her for a minute as he felt as though he was going to explode with the anticipation, and he ran his hands up the smooth skin on her back, trying desperately to find the clasp to undo her bra. As he ran his finger across it, he felt something else, something weird, a small raised lump.

_That hadn't been there before, had it?_ He would have noticed it surely? He'd explored every inch of her perfect skin, many, many times and it hadn't been there before.

"What's wrong?" Izzie whispered.

"Nothing," Alex whispered back, as he gently removed her bra, and as she rolled over he got a better look and he remembered then she'd had a small mole there. But it had grown and was now slightly raised. It was probably nothing, Alex thought to himself as he had a flash back to one of his derm classes earlier in the week. _But she should definitely get it checked out though? _

Then as he suddenly felt her legs wrap around him, all thoughts of it vanished and Alex closed his eyes, as he completely lost himself in the moment.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

A/N - Thanks for the reviews, I love hearing what you think :)


	11. Chapter 11

**MEREDITH**

The party seemed to be in full swing, as the room was buzzing with excited chatter, laughter and loud music.

'_This is what college is all about',_ Meredith thought happily, as she sipped her drink and looked around. Only they weren't actually at a college party, they were at doctor's party, at Derek and Mark's apartment.

Meredith's love life had actually been fairly drama free, over the past couple of weeks. Derek had made it very clear he had picked her over his ex-fiancé Addison and since he had quit his teaching job to focus purely on his surgical career, they had behaved like any other couple. Although, it was all still new territory for Meredith. She had never had the desire to get serious with any man before Derek, but then again no man had ever made her feel quite like Derek had the past few months. Meredith knew her mother would disapprove, saying she shouldn't let her heart rule her head and that her priority should be her career. Meredith had no idea why her mother was so bitter towards men, as far as she knew her parents divorce had been amicable, and she had always had a good relationship with her father. Meredith avoided speaking to her mother though, so for now her mother had no idea just what was going on in her daughter's life, including her complicated love life.

Meredith then smiled giddily to herself, as she thought of Derek, before she glanced beside her, to see her friend Cristina, drunkenly dancing in time to the music, swaying her curly dark hair from side to side. Next to both of them was her other friend and roommate George. He was stood locked deep in a conversation with Owen Hunt, Cristina's boyfriend.

Meredith then groaned as she saw behind George, in the corner of the room was her younger sister, Lexie. Lexie, was still staying with her and had tagged along to the party with them, and as Meredith looked over she saw Lexie was stood gazing adoringly up at Mark Sloan, as he chatted away to her.

Lexie was young and very impressionable and Meredith's instincts didn't trust Sloan, not one bit. She knew exactly what he was like, and she felt it was her duty to protect her sister from his womanizing ways.

But, right at that very moment in time Meredith was starting to get too drunk to really care, as she suddenly spied Dr Bailey her teacher, walking directly past them, ensuring to fix Meredith with a sharp, disapproving look. Meredith knew Bailey frowned upon her relationship with Derek. She had made that very clear with her icy behaviour towards her in class.

"What is Bailey doing here? She's going to hate me even more now." Meredith said, sighing to Cristina.

"She's Bailey, she's the Nazi, she hates everyone." Cristina replied.

Meredith broke in to a wide smile then, as she sensed Derek's presence coming up behind her, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in to the back of her hair.

"You smell too good." Derek said, as he spun her around to face him. Causing Meredith to giggle slightly awkwardly, she was still a little uncomfortable with such public displays of affection.

"You invited Bailey?" Meredith said to him, as he leaned in to kiss her neck.

"What?...Oh, no, Mark did, he was in charge of the guest list."

"But, Bailey, she hates me," Meredith protested.

"Bailey, hates everyone, what's your point?" Derek replied, as he moved closer to her again.

Meredith rolled her eyes, as she said, "That's exactly what Cristina said too."

"Relax," Derek said, as he brushed her long hair away from her face and smiling he gazed directly in to her eyes, before he kissed her, giving Meredith a warm glow.

Moments later she broke apart from his kiss, feeling fuzzy, the tequila was definitely taking its effect. As she flung her arm around his neck and slurred. "I need to go and pee. Don't you go anywhere, Derek Shepherd."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Derek replied, as his blue eyes twinkled back at her.

…..

Approaching the bathroom door and putting her hand on the door handle, Meredith paused suddenly, as she heard two voices whispering fiercely, on the other side. She was about to turn and walk away, when she suddenly recognised the male voice, it was Mark Sloan. But the female voice was harder to place. Meredith stood still, trying to make out just what they were saying.

"He's not going to find out, because you're not going to tell him." The female voice said, as Meredith suddenly froze. It was Addison.

"Addie, we were good together, you can't deny that," Mark replied.

"No, Mark, what we were, was a _huge_ mistake. One, that I ran away to New York to forget."

From outside the door, Meredith's hand flew up to her mouth, she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing '_Mark and Addison'_. Derek's best friend and ex-fiancé.

"You can't say that? You can't mean that?" Meredith then heard Mark say slightly angrily.

"I can and I do," Addison hissed back at him.

"Addie," Mark pleaded.

"You were with Callie, I was with Derek. It should never have happened, Mark. You know it and I know it."

"I never loved Callie." Mark said.

"Well, I loved Derek and I still do, and I moved back here to win him back." Addison replied sharply.

"I hate to break it to you, Addie, but you're too late." Mark said, his voice getting louder.

"If you're referring to Meredith Grey, she's just a phase. Derek's way of getting back at me," Addison said.

"Well, a couple of months back, I would have agreed with you, but now he's changed. I think she's the real deal, Addie…." Mark replied.

"I got to get out of here. I need some air." Addison said, as Meredith quickly turned and dived in to the nearest door, which happened to be Derek's bedroom.

Alone in the dark empty room, Meredith breathed a sigh of relief, as her stomach suddenly churned and she tried to process exactly what it was, that she had just heard, and also what _precisely_ she was going to do about it.

…

Walking back across the room, Meredith searched desperately for Cristina, she needed to tell someone and Cristina would know what to do, she always did. But instead of Cristina, the only familiar face she could find was Lexie.

"Lex, have you seen Cristina?" Meredith said quickly, as Lexie bounded up to her with a huge grin on her face and drink in hand.

"She was with Owen a minute ago I think." Lexie said, as she added hastily "Have you seen Mark? He said he'd only be a minute."

Meredith sighed, as she took in the dreamy, vacant look in her sister's eyes. She knew only too well, how overly dramatic and carried away Lexie got when she had a crush, and she'd only just finished helping her pick up the pieces of her broken heart over George. Which she now seemed to have very conveniently forgotten, Meredith noted. Having moved her desires on to Mark Sloan.

Lexie then sipped her drink, as she said, "I'm thinking of going all the way with Mark."

Meredith's face tuned to one of shock. She knew her younger sister had been desperate to lose her virginity for some time now, but Mark Sloan would be a disaster. Taking a deep breath and looking her directly in the eye, Meredith said "No, Lex, not with someone like him."

"You can't tell me what to do, Meredith. Is this about drinking? Because this is just orange juice this time, I promise" Lexie said, holding up her plastic cup, as Meredith just looked away and shook her head. Lexie, was one problem she could do without at that exact moment in time.

"To be honest, I couldn't care less what you are drinking. Look, I'm going to call you a cab right now and in the morning, you're going to go back to Seattle. Dad keeps calling, he's worried about you, you need to go home Lexie and forget about Mark."

Tears welled up in Lexie's eyes then, just as Derek walked straight up to them both, saying to Meredith. "There you are, everything okay?" Causing a wave of anxiety to hit Meredith, as she remembered just what she'd heard in the bathroom.

"Yeah, fine, Lexie was just leaving, could you call her a cab? I need to find Cristina." Meredith said bluntly, as she walked towards the kitchen.

…

As she walked in to the kitchen, Meredith twisted her hands nervously as she became lost in her thoughts, when she suddenly spotted George. He was stood on his own by the fridge. He looked a little lost and there was a subtle sadness in his eyes, as he looked over at her. Meredith knew he was still hurting over his break up with Callie. But right now she didn't want to get in to that, she needed him.

"George," Meredith said, placing her hand on his arm. "I need you to be a girl for me okay, because Cristina's disappeared and Izzie's not here."

"Okay," George replied blushing a little.

"I overheard something I shouldn't have. Something bad." She said taking a deep breat as she blurted out. "Addison had an affair with Mark, when she was still engaged to Derek."

"Oh," was all George said in response, and before he could actually say anything further, Meredith continued babbling away furiously at him. "So, do I tell Derek? and sound like I'm trying to stir up trouble to turn him away from Addison for good. Or, do I keep my mouth shut and watch them make a fool out of him? I mean, if I was Derek I would want to know. So what do I do, George?" Meredith said, her eyes pleading with him, as she stopped talking.

"Meredith, slow down, breathe. You know what to do." George said slowly.

_"I do?"_ Meredith replied, more to herself than to George.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late. Emergency surgery" Derek said the following night, as he leaned down and kissed Meredith on the cheek, before sitting down opposite her and swiftly picking up and scanning the menu. It was a beautiful sunny evening and Meredith had been sat outside a little Italian restaurant waiting for him to join her for dinner.

Meredith smiled at him as she replied "Its fine." She'd been raised by a surgeon her whole life, so she was more than familiar with the erratic work patterns they kept. Derek smiled back at her, just as his pager suddenly beeped and he pulled out of his pocked and smirked.

"Who's that?" Meredith said suspiciously.

"Oh, Addison, we were in the surgery together." Derek said casually as he tucked it back in to his pocked and went back to studying the menu.

Meredith could feel her cheeks burn, as she pressed her lips together and said, "has she not got anything better to be doing with her evenings, than sending you messages?" Realizing too late the bitchy undertones that were coming through in her voice, as she looked over at the defensive look on Derek's face.

"Meredith, Addison and I are work colleagues and friends now. You are just going to have to accept that. She was in my life for a long time, so I can't just cut her out. Our relationship might be over, but I will always care for her." He replied, sharply.

Meredith felt her insides churn even more then, as she thought sulkily, that there was no way that Addison saw it like that.

…

After they had ordered, Meredith gulped, as she took a large sip of her wine and she looked directly at Derek, as she said "How long have you known Mark?"

"Since we were boys," Derek said dismissively.

"So, he's known Addison for the same amount of time as you then?" Meredith said curiously.

"I guess so, although, they never really got along. Jealousy thing I think.. Why do you ask?" Derek said, as a puzzled look crossed his face.

"No reason... It's just, do you really think you know Mark? Because….." and she trailed off, unsure of how to find the right words.

"Is this about Lexie? Because I've told Mark to keep away from her, so you have nothing to worry about. Besides, he's not been his usual cocky self recently. I'm fairly certain a new woman is responsible somewhere."

"Oh…. Well as long as he stays away from Lexie," Meredith replied, as she looked away.

"Let's not talk about Mark." Derek then said, as he placed his hand affectionately over hers and added. "I was thinking, it's the end of your first year coming up and I have some vacation days to take. How about we take a little vacation together somewhere? Maybe head down to Mexico?"

Meredith bit her lower lip and stared down at her plate, aware of his eyes burning in to her awaiting her response.

* * *

"So, Derek wants to take a vacation together. You know 'his and hers' matching swimwear, candle lit dinners and romantic walks along the beach at moonlight." Meredith whispered to Cristina, as the next day in college, they were sat together at the back of the large lecture theatre, in one of their more tedious classes.

"Big deal, Owen wants me to move in with him." Cristina replied, as she sat with her chin in her hand, doodling a small pattern on the edge of her note pad, as they both listened aimlessly to Dr Bailey talking away about medical ethics at the front of the class.

"You are _not_ moving out and leaving me with the others next year." Meredith exclaimed in response, her mouth wide open.

"Nah….I told him it wasn't going to happen... So, I take it you didn't tell McDreamy about the she-devil and Sloan then?" Cristina said, arching an eyebrow as she turned to glance at Meredith.

"I was going to, but I just couldn't. I couldn't be responsible for doing that. I mean it's not like he's still with Addison anymore. Plus, I don't think he'd understand. He already thinks I'm over reacting about her."

"Okay, but if the situation was reversed, you _so_ know that she would tell him. Sometimes, you have to fight dirty to get what you want." Cristina replied.

Meredith opened her mouth to say something else, but before she had the chance, she sensed the room fall deadly silent.

"Yang and Grey, you care to share what's so important, that you feel that you don't have to listen to my class." Bailey barked loudly at them from the front of the room, causing a sea of faces to suddenly turn around and stare straight at them. Meredith cringed and felt her cheeks turn a very dark shade of pink.

"Sorry," Cristina muttered quietly to Bailey, slightly sarcastically.

"Which brings me to the next lesson, professionalism and I might firstly add, it is certainly _not_ professional to discuss your love life at any time during work hours, especially not in front of your patients, right, Grey?" Bailey then said, as she shot Meredith an angry glare, before turning back to the class.

* * *

"Okay, I know you're freaked out about the whole taking a vacation together thing, Meredith. But sooner or later, you're going to have to realize, that's what normal people in relationships do." Derek said, as later that night they were lying in his bed together talking.

"I know," Meredith replied gently, as she nestled her head closer against his shoulder, trying desperately to get thoughts of Mark and Addison out of her head.

"Are you ok? Because I have to say even by your standards, you've been acting a little weirdly recently." Derek said, as he stroked the side of her cheek.

"Okay, so what would you do if you knew something, something that would hurt someone you cared about? Would you tell them? Or would you say nothing and risk them finding out that you knew and that you didn't say anything." Meredith suddenly blurted out, as she exhaled slowly with relief, and studied Derek's face, waiting for his reaction.

Derek then rolled over on to his side, as he propped himself up one elbow, and said "Well, I'd ask myself, what I would want the other person to do, if I was in their position. Would I want them to tell _me_ or not?"

Meredith sighed, as Derek went on to say. "What's this about Meredith? Is this about Cristina and Hunt?"

"Actually, no, its about Mark and…..Addison."

Derek's face dropped, as he looked away and rubbed his face as he simply said "Oh."

"I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you this, but they were together. While Addison was still with you. Don't ask me how I know, I just know." Meredith said, fidgeting with the side of the duvet, as the words tentatively slipped out of her mouth.

"I know." Derek said slowly.

"What?" Meredith replied.

"I know…"

"But ..." Meredith said, her mouth open with astonishment.

Derek went to say something else, just as his pager beeped. He picked it up "911, It's big. I've got to go." He said, as he leapt up and out of the bed, throwing on his clothes as Meredith sighed at the timing.

...

Moments later, Meredith was alone in Derek's big bed. She fidgeted, she sighed, she closed her eyes, then she sat up. It was no good she had to do it…. She reached for her phone.

"Hey," Cristina said straight away.

"Derek knows. He _freaking_ knows, about Mark and Addison, and he's acting like it's no big deal."

"Mer, that's a good thing." Cristina replied, slightly sleepily. "It proves that it's _you_ he really wants."

* * *

The next day inside the hospital entrance, Meredith smiled, as she spied Derek walking towards her. He was still in his navy blue scrubs and despite the dark bags under his eyes, his hair was still styled perfectly and he had never looked more attractive Meredith thought, as she swallowed nervously and he smiled back at her.

"What are you doing here?" Derek said, as he approached her.

"Just thought I'd stop by to see if you fancied a drink after work…..and" Meredith paused, before saying softly "I wanted to say, I've been thinking about the vacation, and I think it's a great idea."

"That's great. But I think we need to talk first." Derek replied.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Chapter 12

**CRISTINA**

Right, well, as I expected. I can give you the all clear today. Everything is completely normal." Dr Montgomery said, as she slipped her glasses off and gave Cristina a friendly smile.

Cristina shifted uncomfortably in the hard chair in front of Dr Montgomery, as she twisted her hands together, and avoiding eye contact, she replied robotically. "Thank you, that's great."

Cristina very nearly hadn't bothered with this appointment. But seeing as she was studying to be a doctor herself, she realized it would be irresponsible, not to have her follow up with Dr Montgomery, after her termination.

"So, the good news is, you should still be able to have kids, any time you want." Dr Montgomery said, with another warm smile, before letting out a small laugh and saying. "But I wouldn't recommend it yet, at least until you've finished med-school and completed your internship that is."

_'Try never'_, Cristina thought to herself, as she smiled politely back at Dr Montgomery, before standing up to leave her office.

"Oh, and here, take this." Dr Montgomery said, as she handed Cristina a card. "It's the details of a fantastic counsellor. I really think you could benefit from a couple of sessions with her. You often find in these circumstances, that you store up a lot of unresolved emotion that it's actually better to just get out in the open and deal with straight away."

Cristina sighed and scowled slightly, as she said "Look, I don't mean to be rude, I appreciate you have a job to do and you're obliged to say this to all your patients, but that really won't be necessary."

"Cristina," Dr Montgomery said, stopping her at the door. "Just think about it okay. It's often the people that put on a front, pretending they are okay, that actually need to talk to someone the most."

…

'_Whatever',_ Cristina thought dismissively, as she tossed the card Dr Montgomery had given her, in to the nearest bin on the way out. She didn't need freaking counselling. She needed to put the whole sorry episode behind her, and hit the library. She had exams coming up and she was fully determined to come out top in every single one of her classes.

Walking down the corridor searching for the nearest elevator, Cristina bumped straight in to Owen. "What are you doing here?" He said, as he stopped and a looked of surprise crossed his face.

Cristina felt her cheeks flush as she panicked slightly, how was she supposed to explain why she was on the gynaecology floor? "Umm….Looking for you, I had a free hour, so I came over to see if you wanted to get a coffee." Cristina said hurriedly, with a forced smile.

"Oh, well last time I checked, I worked in trauma and not gyneo." Owen replied suspiciously.

"So, I got off on the wrong floor, what's the big deal. You want to go and get a coffee or not?" Cristina snapped back irritated. This wasn't how she had planned to spend the rest of her afternoon. She just wanted to be alone.

…

"You okay? You're miles away." Owen said, as Cristina sat opposite him in the cafeteria, twisting her coffee cup around.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about my exams, I have got to get top marks." She replied.

"You want me to come over to your place tonight after work? I could help you study? You know it wasn't that long ago I took those exams myself. I might even be able to dig out some of my old revision notes." Owen said, as he smiled.

"Oh, well I kind of promised Meredith that I'd study with her tonight." Cristina lied. The truth was, she wanted to be on her own, she didn't want distractions. As much as she loved being with Owen, he was a big distraction, that she really didn't need tonight.

"Okay," Owen said, a little hurt, as he added "Tomorrow night though, I'm taking you out on a date. You need to take a break from the books sometime, Cristina."

"Okay, I'd like that," Cristiana replied, as she smiled back at him.

Changing the subject, Owen then went on to say "I spoke to my cousin this morning; he has a log cabin out in the woods. So, I was thinking maybe we could take a little trip out there over the summer. You know, you, me and the big outdoors. What do you say?"

Cristina raised her eyebrows as she said "Okay… maybe, could be fun I guess."

Later that night, lying alone in bed as a subtle wind lashed against her bedroom Cristina was tossing and turning. Trying her hardest to sleep and shut out the flurry of anxious thoughts flooding her system.

She groaned, placing her pillow over her head, as she tried to drown out the sounds of Alex and Izzie having sex in the next room. '_Trust me to end up in the next room to them,'_ she thought irritatingly.

Taking a deep breath, Cristina turned over and continued to try and switch off her over active brain. But however hard she tried, she just couldn't stop thinking about her exams; then about her and Owen alone in the woods and then the one thought, that she was trying her hardest to shut out, the thought of the life that could have been if things had been different. Cristina had thought she would have been completely unaffected, that she could just shut the door to her emotions, but it was almost as though her sub-conscious had a mind of its own, when she thought about her recent abortion. Her head was telling her it was the right decision, but her heart… _that was what she couldn't control_. But she didn't want kids, right?

She started to wish Owen was there with her. Not only did she want to be the one that was keeping the rest of the house awake, with the hot sex she was having with her boyfriend. But she also wanted Owen to be there to hold her, but she knew that wasn't possible. Even if she had wanted to tell Owen, she would have been far too proud and stubborn to have confessed her true emotions, and let him be there for her.

She then sat up and switched on her bed side light, as she sighed and stepped out of bed. As she realized, she really didn't want to be alone.

…..

"Can't sleep either?" Meredith said, as Cristina climbed in to bed next to her.

"You want to talk about it?" Meredith added gently, as Cristina just shook her head slowly and drew her knees up to her chest.

"_Seriously!_ Are they still at it? This is beyond a joke." Meredith said, as she sighed and rolled her eyes, before jokingly saying. "You know, maybe I'm with the wrong guy." As Izzie was still moaning through the walls.

"Well, at least someone's having a good time I guess" Meredith added, as they both smiled for a second.

"I have some earplugs you can borrow if you want?" Cristina said, speaking for the first time.

"No, what I want, is quiet roommates" Meredith replied, straight faced again.

"Can't help you there….." Cristina said slowly, as she let out a deep breath.

"So, anyway, how did it go with the wicked witch?" Meredith said, changing the subject.

"Okay," Cristiana replied dismissively, as she hugged her knees tighter, and said. "Owen saw me on her floor."

"You think he suspects something?" Meredith said.

"I don't know." Cristina replied.

"You planning on telling him? You never know, he might understand, and secrets are never good, Cristina, believe me." Meredith said, as she leaned her head back against the head board.

"You never know, he might _not_ understand and then he'd break up with me and leave to go off and be the big hero, and probably go and get himself killed in Iraq." Cristina snapped sarcastically.

They were then silent for a second, before Meredith sighed again deeply. Cristina could tell she had something she wanted to say and she wasn't really in the mood for hearing all about Meredith's problems, but then again, they could be a welcome distraction from her own, she thought, as she said. "So, how did the big talk with McDreamy go then?"

Meredith took a deep breath, before she said. "Oh, same old thing, he wants me to know his reasons for keeping quiet about Addison and Mark's affair. He said, that he pushed Addison away, because he rushed in to an engagement with her, that he realized he wasn't ready for and he hadn't been fair to Addison as a result. When she had slept with Mark, and moved away, he had almost felt relief. But now she's back, he wants to be friends with her, and I have to except that."

"You're happy with that?" Cristina said.

"Not really. But I don't have much of a choice. He says he wants me, but I know _she's_ still after him. But every time I mention it, I'm accused of being unreasonable." Meredith replied meekly.

Cristina wasn't sure what to say in response to Meredith then, as she just said light heartedly." Owen wants us to go and stay out in the woods together in the summer. You know, man, woman, wild, some big adventure."

"Could be fun?" Meredith said, as Cristina just raised her eyebrows and replied. "Well, we're going on a date tomorrow, so I'm sure I'll hear more about it then."

"I had a great time tonigh.t" Owen said, as he leaned in to kiss Cristina on the lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her, as she inhaled his strong masculine scent, causing the blood to pump furiously around her body. She just wanted to press herself against him, to tear off his shirt, before they both got hot and naked. But, they were outside the restaurant they had just had a luxuriously long meal in, and Owen slowly moved away, breaking off the kiss.

"You want to finish this at mine?" Cristina said huskily.

"Nothing I'd like more" Owen replied, his eyes hungry with desire.

…

"Owen, Cristina, hey," Cristina heard a familiar female voice say, just as they had reached Owen's car, and turning around, they saw Addison Montgomery stood by the next car to them in the parking lot. She was with a dark haired guy, who had his back to them

"Fancy seeing you two here," Addison said, beaming at them both through her bright red lips. Just as the man she was with turned around and a look of awkward, panic crossed his face, as Cristina saw who it was.

"Derek, hi" Cristina said sharply, as she wondered, just what her best friends boyfriend, was doing out with his ex-fiancé.

"Hi," Derek replied sheepishly, as they all smiled politely, and made uncomfortable small talk for a few minutes, before making their excuses to leave.

"Okay, well catch you in work tomorrow then." Addison said to Owen, before she turned to Cristina and said. "Oh and Cristina, I hope you thought about what I said."

Cristina felt her cheeks flush, as she looked away and screwed her hands together, as she heard the sound of Addison's high heels cluttering away and her car door loudly slamming shut.

"How do you know Addison?" Owen said, as they were driving home.

"What?... Oh, I don't. I just know she's Shepherd's ex, Meredith's arch enemy in fact." Cristina said, as she stared out of the window.

"Oh, it's just she seemed to know you that's all." Owen replied in a low voice, that made Cristina feel more than a little uncomfortable. _'Damn Addison Montgomery, hadn't she ever heard about doctor, patient, confidentiality!'._

Owen was silent the rest of the drive back and Cristina was a little apprehensive about starting another conversation.

Once they got home, Cristina half expected Owen to say he wasn't coming in, but instead he followed her quietly through the front door.

The awkward silence between them was then instantly broken, by the sound of Izzie and Alex bickering in the kitchen.

As she walked in to the kitchen with Owen still behind her, Izzie and Alex ignored her as they carried on arguing, and Cristina just nodded at them, as she made her way to the fridge to find some alcohol, _she needed a drink_.

"Where are Meredith and George?" Cristina said to them, as she pulled out two bottles of beer.

"They're out with Lexie." Izzie said, without even turning to look at Cristina, as she opened her mouth to continue her conversation with Alex.

"Lexie's back?" Cristina said, more to herself than anyone else, as Owen continued to remain stony-faced and silent and Izzie and Alex were still wrapped up in their own heated discussion.

Cristina handed Owen a beer, as they both turned to walk out the room.

"Well, if you won't listen to me, Iz, then maybe you should show Yang, she's a doctor too." Alex said, as he stared sulkily at Izzie.

"Show Yang what?" Cristina said, her suspicion suddenly aroused, as she turned to look back at them both.

"Cristina isn't a doctor any more than you are, Alex. We're all just _studying_ medicine at the moment, remember?…." Izzie said, as she turned to Cristina and said. "Alex, is taking his derm classes a bit too seriously and being a complete old woman. Because he thinks I need to get a small mole on my back removed. A mole, that's literally been there my entire life."

"Iz," Alex said, sounding a little embarrassed.

"Well, I'm an actual doctor." Owen suddenly piped up. "I don't mind taking a look for you, Izzie. If you like Set your mind at rest."

Izzie shrugged and smiled at Owen, as she said. "Well, if it will shut my paranoid boyfriend up, then okay thanks, Owen"

Cristina saw Alex's face darken then, as Izzie pulled her t-shirt up to reveal the back of her lacy black bra, and there by the strap was a dark brown mole. Owen frowned as he looked at it intensely for a second, and the room fell deadly silent.

"What? Is it bad?" Izzie said, her voice suddenly sounding panicked.

"It's probably nothing, but Alex is right, best to get in removed. You can never be too careful with these things." Owen replied quickly.

Izzie then pulled her top back down, as she turned to look back at Alex, who just raised a smug eyebrow as if to say 'I_ told you so._

…

Owen followed Cristina up in to her room, and they both sat down silently on her bed, avoiding eye contact. Cristina wanted to confront him about why he was being so moody. But suddenly all anxious thoughts about that were replaced with a fresh anxiety about Izzie. Cristina had seen the look on Owen's face when he had looked at Izzie's mole, she knew it wasn't good. Cristina didn't always show it, but she had grown to really like Izzie. She was the bright and shiny to balance out her and Meredith's dark and twisty.

Cristina turned and looked at Owen, as she said. "It was bad, wasn't it?"

Owen turned his head too, to look Cristina directly in the eye, as he said bluntly. "Yes, Izzie needs to get that mole removed immediately. If she won't listen to Alex, then you need to make her listen to you, Cristina, because if she doesn't get that mole removed, it could turn very nasty. But hopefully from the look of it, she should have caught it just in time."

Cristina swallowed, that was one problem she would need to deal with the next day, she thought. As she looked back at Owen nervously, and she could tell he was still pissed with her.

"Okay, you're pissed. I don't know why? So, would you just tell me?" Cristina suddenly said.

"I don't like secrets, Cristina." Owen replied firmly. "I deferred joining the army for you, for us. Because I see a future with you, but….."

"I see a future with you too." Cristina quickly replied, interrupting him, as she reached for his hand. After everything that had happened, she'd realized how deep her feelings really were for Owen, and she knew she didn't want to lose him.

Owen pulled his hand away, as he said. "Then why do I get the impression, that you're not being honest with me? You've been acting weirdly for the past couple of days. Is this about Burke? Have you been seeing him again?"

"What? No." Cristina exclaimed. She hadn't seen Burke since one huge argument they'd had a few weeks back, when she'd told Burke that she was with Owen. Burke had then told her, she'd made a fool of him, and they hadn't spoken since. Cristina would be lying to herself, if she said that she didn't miss Burke. But when it came down to a choice between Burke and Owen, Cristina had realized her heart belonged with Owen. Despite, still having the occasional fantasy about Burke, both sexual and professional, as she thought about both his incredible talents.

Owen's face softened slightly at hearing Cristina say that, until Cristina suddenly blurted out. "I had an abortion okay, that's how I know Addison."

As soon as she had said it, Cristina immediately regretted it, as she saw Owen's face darken. His eyes turning cold and filling with anger, as he said gruffly "Was it mine?"

Cristina was silent, as she looked down at her hands. She was fairly sure it had been Owen's, but there was just a small seed of doubt, that it could have been Burke's.

"Yes," Cristina finally replied quietly, as she looked up at Owen, teary eyed. In her heart, no matter what, she had always thought of the baby as Owen's.

"So, you just thought that it was your decision to make then." Owen said, his voice shaking with rage, as he stood up.

"It was my decision, it was my body, my decision." Cristina yelled back, as she stood up too.

"No, Cristina, it was a joint decision. Did you think I would want you to get rid of our baby?"

"It was the start of a pregnancy, it hadn't turned in to a baby, Owen. You can't think about it like that… and continuing with the pregnancy wasn't an option for me. I want a future, a career; I don't want to be a mother."

"Well, I don't see it like that. It _was_ a baby, and while you were so concerned thinking about what you wanted, did you ever bother, to stop and think about what I wanted? Maybe the timing wasn't great, but I know I want children. I want to be a father." Owen yelled. "You know what? I don't think I even know who you are anymore, Cristina. In fact, I don't think I ever did and I'm not sure I'm the man for you." He added angrily, as he turned to walk out of her room.

"Don't go," Cristina said, her voice shaking, as she took a step towards him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I'm not sorry for what I did. It was the right thing to do…..and you might not think you're the man for me, Owen, but I know I'm the woman for you." Cristina was a little taken aback then at how emotional she had gotten. As she waited for Owen's response.

Owen was silent for a few seconds. Finally he turned to look at Cristina, his expression unreadable, before he finally said. "Cristina, I need to know something. I can except you're not ready now, and I don't like what you did, but if we're going to get through it, I need to know, do you actually want to have kids one day?"

Cristina gulped and bit her lip, as she pondered just what to reply…

"Yes, I do…." She finally said firmly, as Owen's mouth broke in to a small relieved smile, as he drew her in to her arms and whispered. "We'll get through this, I love you."

TO BE CONTINUED…..

""


	13. Chapter 13

**IZZIE**

Izzie glanced down, to see that she was just wearing her new black lace, lingerie set. She wrapped her arms around herself defensively, she wasn't quite sure why, because normally she felt so sexy in her underwear, but suddenly she felt very exposed. She froze, as she heard the sound of loud footsteps, approaching her room. The door handle slowly turning and the door edging open.

Izzie hurriedly searched for some clothes to throw over her half naked body in panic. It was too late. The door fully opened and to her dismay, she saw Denny was stood there. He was wearing his usual jeans and casual shirt and he flashed her a wide, charming grin.

"You, look incredible, Izzie Stevens." Denny said, as he walked towards her. Izzie bit her lip and took a step backwards, as she realized Denny's eyes were all over her.

"Hmm….I've never seen such perfect breasts." Denny said, his tongue practically hanging out, as Izzie continued to step further and further away from him.

"What, are you doing here? Who let you in?" Izzie hissed at him, her voice so low, it was almost a whisper.

"I'm here for you, Izzie Stevens." Denny said, smiling still.

"No, no,….you have to go." Izzie said, a rush of panic spreading across her, as she thought about what Alex would say, if he found Denny here in her room.

"I'm not going anywhere, Izzie." Denny said, laughing now.

Izzie suddenly stood still, as she heard a soft knocking on her door. It was Alex. "Izzie, Izzie….Are you okay?…Whose in there with you? Iz, can I come in?"

"You can't be here." Izzie hissed, even more fiercely, as she turned back to Denny. "Go, go!"

Denny ignored her and all of a sudden, he was so close to her that Izzie could feel his breath on her cheek. His arm went up to touch her, causing her to tumble back on the bed. That was too much. Izzie let out a small scream and pushed Denny away from her. She wasn't sure why he was there, but she knew that she sure as hell, didn't want him to be there, as she yelled out for Alex…

"Alex…Alex," Izzie said, although she barely seemed able to get the words out. Turning over on the bed, Izzie suddenly felt a strong arm wrapped firmly around her, she couldn't move, she couldn't scream…..Then, _she opened her eyes._

"Iz, Iz….Stop yelling. Go back to sleep." Alex said sleepily, as with his eyes still closed, he tightened his grip on her upper body with his strong muscular arms and pressed his body further against hers. Izzie breathed a slow sigh of relief. '_It had just been a bad dream'_. She was lying in bed with Alex, not Denny!

But she could still hear the voice calling out her name at the door. "Izzie, Izzie…..Are you awake?" Although Izzie realized now, it wasn't Alex, he was asleep, snoring gently next to her. It was _Cristina._

…_._

Izzie carefully wriggled out of Alex's arms and climbed out of bed, hastily throwing on the nearest pair of shorts she could find, and one of Alex's old hoodies from the bedroom floor. She opened the door, to see Cristina stood in front of her.

"Cristina. Are you okay? It's like 5am?" Izzie said, as she looked at Cristina's slightly anxious face staring back at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine….I just came to see if you wanted to study with me downstairs…Thought you might need to get some last minute revision in. What, with how much class you've missed and our exam's coming up this week and that..." Cristina said, a little awkwardly.

"Uh… Okay," Izzie said suspiciously. She knew Cristina and she knew she probably had an ulterior motive. Cristina normally studied on her own or with Meredith and she had certainly never been bothered about Izzie's grades before.

"Alex is still asleep, so probably best if we go downstairs." Izzie said, as she joined Cristina on the landing, closing her bedroom door quietly behind her .

"Fine, whatever," Cristiana replied, shrugging.

"Geez…I just had some crazy ass dream …." Izzie said, as they made their way downstairs.

"Yeah, I heard. You were yelling out for evil spawn" Cristina said, a small smile creeping on to her lips.

Izzie was confused. Why was Cristina being nice to her? Then Izzie suddenly remembered, she had heard Cristina, arguing with Owen last night. Perhaps, Cristina wanted to talk about it.

Their rooms were next to each other and the night before, Izzie had been trying to study with Alex, but they couldn't help over hearing Cristina and Owen shouting at each other. Alex was about to yell at them, to keep it down. But Izzie had stopped him. He had then told Izzie not to listen, that it was none of their business. But Izzie couldn't help herself and from what she had heard, it sounded like Cristina and Owen were arguing about the abortion Cristina had recently had.

"Is everything really okay, Cristina?" Izzie said, as she sat down at the kitchen table opposite her.

"Yes…" Cristina said with an air of irritation, before she hesitated and looked as though she was about to say something else.

"Because, I couldn't help hearing you and Owen arguing last night. I mean, not that _I _was listening. But you weren't exactly being discreet and the walls between our rooms are very thin, you can pretty much hear everything….." Izzie said.

"You don't say." Cristina replied sarcastically.

"You told him about the abortion, didn't you? He hasn't broken up with you again, has he?" Izzie said, her eyes searching Cristina's face.

Cristina flinched and looked down at the table, as she said. "No. We're good."

"I knew it. Owen knows what he wants and he's not afraid to go after it. He's one of the good ones, Cristina, he's a keeper. Plus, I bet he'll make a great Dad one day…When, you guys are ready to have kids, of course." Izzie said, beaming excitedly, as Cristina scowled back at her.

"Whatever, Izzie." Cristina said dismissively.

"So, where is he anyway?" Izzie suddenly said, as she picked up a text book and opened it, spreading it out in front of her.

Cristina ran her hand through her hair nervously as she replied. "He had to go in to work early. Actually, Izzie, there is something that I wanted to talk to you about."

Izzie didn't even look up from her book, as she said. "Oh, if this is about me and Alex making too much noise again…I'm….."

"No." Cristina quickly said loudly, interrupting Izzie and making her jump slightly. Before she went on to say "It's about that mole on your back. The one that Owen looked at last night." Cristina paused to take a breath, as Izzie felt her looking at her, and she continued to stare down at her book. Before she eventually let out a small sigh and looked up, shaking her head, as she said. "Okay, did Alex put you up this? Because I expected this from him, but not from you, Cristina…"

"No, Alex doesn't know anything about this. It was Owen. He said you need to see someone straight away. That Alex was right, that mole on your back, Izzie, it looks like it could be malignant. You need to get it removed straight away, or it could kill you, if it's not too late already." Cristina said robotically.

Izzie just stared at Cristina in disbelief, as she said sharply. "Just say it like it is, Cristina. Has anyone ever told you, that perhaps you need to work on your bedside manner a little?"

"You wouldn't listen to Alex, so you have to listen to me, Izzie. You need help." Cristiana replied.

Izzie couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. She couldn't be sick, she just couldn't be. "No, I appreciate your concern, Cristina. But Owen's wrong. That mole has been there all my life. It's fine."

"Izzie, Owen can get you an appointment this afternoon with Dr Swender. She is the best dermatologist in the state. She can remove it for you." Cristina said, as her eyes bored in to Izzie intently.

"No, I can't. I have class this afternoon. I need to be there. I can't miss anymore." Izzie said, shaking her head again.

"Izzie," Cristina pleaded, just as Alex, breezed in to the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?" He said curiously, as he walked up to Izzie, kissing her on the cheek, before opening the cupboard to take out his cereal, turning his back to them.

Izzie looked at Cristina and mouthed. "Don't say anything," as she said casually to Alex. "We're just getting some more revision in, sorry I didn't want to wake you."

Alex walked back over and shrugged, as he said arrogantly. "Doesn't matter, I'm going to get better grades than both of you anyway."

"Oh, you _so,_ will not," Cristina exclaimed competitively.

Alex quickly wolfed down his cereal, as he turned to Izzie and said. "Iz, I've got to go in now, got a meeting with Bailey."

"Okay, I'll get a lift with Cristina then." Izzie said, forcing a smile.

"See you for lunch." Alex said, as he kissed her on the forehead and walked out.

"Are you sure, you don't want to tell him?" Cristina said, as soon as Alex was out of earshot.

"Tell him what?" Meredith said, as she walked in to the kitchen to join them, yawning and stretching. "Oh, post for you, Iz" Meredith added, as she dropped a large brown envelope on the table in front of Izzie.

"Uh, thanks…" Izzie said, as both she and Cristina stared down blankly at the books in front of them.

"You're studying. Why didn't you wake me?" Meredith said to Cristina, sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh, didn't want to disturb you, thought you might have been with McDreamy." Cristina replied, as she raised her eyebrows.

"No, Derek stayed at his place last night. He thought I needed space to study." Meredith said, as she shook her long hair out behind her and poured out a coffee. Just as the phone in the back pocket of her jeans lit up and Meredith eagerly pulled it out, as a bright smile spread across her face and she put it to her ear, saying. "I was just talking about you…" and with a girly giggle, Meredith then walked out of the room, sipping her coffee and closing the door behind her.

"Okay, so I saw McDreamy, out last night with his ex." Cristina quickly said.

"What, Addison? No way…" Izzie said, her mouth gaping open. She always knew that there was something about Derek Shepherd that she didn't trust.

"Do I tell Meredith?" Cristina said.

"Errr… yes" Izzie said firmly.

"Ah, I don't know. I didn't get the impression they were getting it on… exactly. Mer seems really happy at the moment too I don't want to be responsible for making her all dark and twisty again. Plus, I really could do without having to put up with another one of her emotional melt downs and constant whining sessions at the moment…" Cristina said.

"Nice, great friend…." Izzie said, raising her eyebrows, as they both looked back down at their books.

Izzie then glanced at the envelope in front of her. As soon as she was sure Cristina was engrossed in reading through her book again. Izzie cautiously prized it open, to slide out a glossy magazine with a note attached to it.

"_Smart and Hot! Great work, Izzie. I'm still waiting for dinner again. Denny! x"_

'Well, you'll be waiting for ever'. Izzie thought angrily, as she screwed up Denny's note and flicked through the magazine, to see a double page spread of her Bethany Whisper's advert. She was staring dreamily out of the page, her long blonde hair falling softly around her perfect curves as they spilled out of the expensive looking, lace, Bethany Whispers lingerie set. Izzie had to admit, airbrushed or not, she looked great. She should be proud. Instead, she shoved the magazine quickly back in to the envelope as she felt a rush of anxiety about what Cristina has said.

"What's that?" Cristina said curiously, looking up at Izzie.

"Oh, nothing." Izzie said, her cheeks flushing slightly. She wasn't sure how she felt about her friends seeing the pictures. She wanted to be taken seriously as a doctor after all, not a model. Izzie then shuddered as she realized she would have to show Alex later and she could really do without him going all weird on her again. Not at the moment.

"So, Izzie anyway… about the appointment?" Cristina said seriously, changing the subject.

"I'll think about it." Izzie said hastily, before adding. "Oh, and just for the record Cristina, if you ever see _my_ boyfriend out with another woman, I would like _you_ to tell me…."

* * *

"I don't know why I'm here really. My boyfriend has been insisting for days that I get this tiny little mole on my back looked at. Then, I had the craziest, most vivid dream last night, about a guy I can't stand. Then my roommate made me this appointment and I'm probably wasting your time and..… " Izzie suddenly stopped, pausing to take a breath as she fiddled with her nails and looked down at her hands, realizing she probably wasn't making any sense and was just babbling away nervously to Dr Swender, from where she was sat opposite her in Dr Swender's office.

Dr Swender, just looked at Izzie for a moment. She had stern but kind eyes and a calming presence, as she cleared her throat and said concisely. "Well, Izzie, if you'd like to get up on to the bed and remove your top. I can tell you exactly whether you're wasting my time or not."

As Izzie lay face down, there was a long uncomfortable silence, as she felt Dr Swender's cold hands examining her back. She took a deep breath as she tried to just think of everything she needed to know for her up and coming exams.

"What is it?" Izzie eventually said worriedly, breaking the silence, unable to think of anything else but what could be wrong with her.

"Well, firstly your boyfriend was right. This mole needs to be removed now and sent off to the lab." Dr Swender said firmly.

"Is it malignant?" Izzie said, the panic clearly visible in her voice.

"Most probably_._ But, we'll know more when we've had it tested and we'll also need to take some blood and get that tested today too."

Izzie suddenly felt a sharp wave of panic hit her. She felt as though she was about to faint. This couldn't be happening to her. This was the kind of thing that happened to other people, _not her!_ Suddenly all the mundane little things she had been worrying about seemed so irrelevant. Whether she had done enough revision for her exams; Denny being a creep; what Alex would say when he saw the pictures of her in the magazine, whether Cristina should tell Meredith about Derek and Addison. Suddenly, Izzie didn't care about any of it. All Izzie cared about, was being okay and not having cancer.

...

As Dr Swender worked at removing the mole, Izzie thought about how she had completely taken for granted, what a fantastic future she had ahead of her. She was studying to be a doctor, at one of the country's leading med schools. She had a hot boyfriend, who loved her more than anything and a group of friends, who despite being a pain in the ass a lot of the time, really cared about her. Izzie thought about her dreams for the future. She wanted to get a good internship after med school at a top hospital and become a great surgeon, operating on people and saving their lives. Then Izzie thought about Alex, how she fantasized about them getting their own place together one day, then getting married and having kids, despite his badass image, Izzie knew Alex would make a great father and husband. Thinking about that made her feel warm all over, as she tried to shut out any more negative thoughts.

…

"Okay, I'm going to be straight with you, Izzie." Dr Sender said, clasping her hands together, as she looked Izzie in the eye, as she sat back at her desk in front of Izzie

"How bad is it? Worst case?" Izze said, choking back the tears.

"You're studying to be a doctor, you know the seriousness of this. It could go one of either two ways. Hopefully we've caught it in time and removing it now is the end of it…..

"Bu,t" Izzie said.

"But, you could be looking at melanoma and it could have spread. We will know more as soon as we have had it analyzed and your blood tested, we can then book some further tests and scans. But try not to worry. You know, even if we are looking at worst case, there are new treatments being developed all the time..."

Izzie just nodded, looking down at her hands again, as Dr Swender went on to say kindly. "This must have come as quite a shock to you. Is there someone we can call for you? Perhaps your boyfriend?... Or your roommate?"

"No, I'm fine." Izzie said, as she turned to walk out of the room.

…..

Izzie groaned, as leaving Dr Swender's office, she saw Derek Shepherd, stood waiting for the elevator in front of her. He was honestly the last person she wanted to see, as she tried to quickly wipe the tears from her face with the back of her hands, before he saw her.

"Izzie, are you okay" Derek said smiling, he was wearing scrubs and clutching a patient chart. He looked up at Izzie's tear stained face and his smile instantly turned to a look of concern.

Izzie nodded and gave him a forced smile, she was a little mad with him, as she remembered what Cristina had said about him going out with Addison the night before. "I'm fine. Can't stop" Izzie said, as she turned to walk away from him, to take the stairs instead.

To her annoyance, Derek followed her. "Izzie, wait. You're Meredith's friend and I get the impression you don't like me very much. So, I need you to know something. She means the world to me and I would never cheat on her.."

"None of my business," Izzie said, holding up her hand, as she opened the door for the stairs and closed it firmly in his face.

Izzie was sat staring in to space in the silent library, unable to concentrate on the book in front of her. She felt as though her world was slowly crashing down around her. She glanced down at her phone to see two missed calls from Alex, two from Cristina and one from Meredith. Sighing slightly, she turned it face down on the desk in front of her and turned back to the book.

"Iz, I've been looking everywhere for you. You didn't turn up for lunch and you haven't been answering your phone." Alex said breathlessly, as she saw him rushing towards her.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," Izzie said, as she turned to face him, causing her bag to clumsily fall on to the floor and the magazine she had shoved in there hastily earlier fell out, landing open by Alex's feet exactly on the page of her Bethany Whisper's advert. Izzie groaned in to her hands, as Alex picked it up and just stared at it for a moment, his expression unreadable.

"What..what do you think?" Izzie stammered anxiously, bracing herself for a moody, cold response from him.

"I think, my girlfriend is _hot!_" Alex replied, as he leaned in and kissed her grinning. Izzie smiled, lighting up inside. Alex never failed to surprise her.

"Cristina said you had an appointment though. Are you okay, Iz?" Alex said, his eyes filling with concern again as he sat down next to her.

Izzie just nodded, she thought if she said anything, she would just burst in to tears and she didn't want to worry Alex. That wouldn't be fair, not when he needed to concentrate on his exams.

Eventually, Izzie looked at him and grabbing his hand she said. "Yeah, I'm fine, everything is fine. I just had to get a bikini wax, that's all…"

"Oh, right, I see. Iz, look, I know you're worried about these exams. That's why you've been all weird and secretive with Yang. You're scared of screwing up. Well, I am too. So we can be scared together..…because we're going to be okay. We're going to get top marks and have a great summer trip together. Then we're going to come back and complete med school and get the best internship. I was looking at Seattle Grace or Hopkins, they both do great intern programs, we can apply for them together. But, you've got to pull yourself together, Iz, because I don't want to do all that without you…"

Izzie gulped, as she listened to Alex's sweet bumbling speech. How could she tell him that he might have to apply for internships without her, because she might not be around…

* * *

"Okay, listen up everyone. Today is the first day, of the week of your exams. It's going to be tough, it's going to be exhausting and it's going to test your strength of character. Some of you won't make it, some of you _will_ crack under the pressure. Statistically, only eighty per cent of you will make it through to the next year. That means that twenty percent of you,will flunk out and will not make it back to join us next year." Bailey said, as she glared fiercely around the large room of nervous students in front of her.

Izzie swallowed anxiously, her palms were sweaty and her mouth was dry. She hadn't slept at all the night before; she had been up even earlier than Cristina.

As she glanced around, Izzie could almost smell the fear and tension brewing in the large exam room. She chewed her nails and rubbed her lips together. Feeling her pulse race around her body, as the caffeine from the four cups of coffee she'd consumed that morning buzzed through her. Looking straight in front of her, Izzie saw the back of Cristina's sleek dark curls and Meredith's shiny fair hair. They both looked completely focused with their heads down, ready to start their exams. Izzie then glanced to the side of her, to see George, he also had his head down and he looked terrified. To the other side of her, Izzie saw Alex and her heart fluttered, as she saw his was staring intensely at the desk in front of him. Passing these exams meant so much to all of them. It was why they were here, to pass med school. It was their future at stake.

Izzie then thought about how she still hadn't told them what was going on. Alex, George and Meredith, had absolutely no idea what Izzie could be facing. Her boyfriend and two best friends. How would they react when they eventually found out? Izzie then wondered if there was any point in her being there. Would she even pass her exams anyway with all the stressing she had been doing? The room then went fuzzy and she sensed Alex's eyes were now on her, he looked worried. She couldn't do this to him. She couldn't worry him, not now. She had to focus. _She had to carry on as normal._

"Okay, everyone, you may begin. Good luck and don't let me down," Bailey said.

With Bailey's words echoing around her head, it was as though something in Izzie clicked and she realized that she had to put all bad thoughts firmly out of her mind. She_ had_ to focus on nothing but the words of the first question in front of her. This was sink or swim.

* * *

Exactly a week later, Izzie was sat with her four roommates around their favourite table in Jacks bar. The room was buzzing with loud music and excited conversation.

"Okay, I think we all need to raise our glasses to the end of our exams. The hard work is over for our first year. So, we need to breathe, relax and drink tequila…" Meredith said merrily, as she held her glass up, swiftly being joined by Cristina, George and Alex.

"Iz," Alex said, as he looked at her and raised his eyebrows, causing Izzie to reluctantly raise her glass too.

Looking at them, Izzie thought how ironic it was, that she had been the one, at the very start of their first year, excitedly forcing her new roommates, including a sceptical Meredith, to raise their glasses. Now, it was Meredith doing the toasting and this past week, Izzie, had felt so low, she had barely had the energy to get out of bed, as she thought miserably how she had probably failed all her exams anyway too.

"Izzie, are you okay?" George said quietly, as the others carried on talking. Izzie just nodded, looking away and sipping her drink.

Cristina downed her tequila, before looking round at Izzie and her three other roommates, saying. "So, according to Bailey, only eighty per cent of us will be back next year. Which means twenty per cent of us won't be! One in five guys. One of _us, _won't be returning next year. You might be looking for a new roommate Mer….. and I'm telling you now, it won't be me. Unless, Owen finally manages to persuade me to move in with him, that is." Cristina said, with a smug smile.

"Well, don't look at me." Alex said arrogantly, as he gave Izzie's hand a reassuring squeeze under the table and glanced at her, meeting her eye for a brief second before she looked away.

"Nor me," Meredith said firmly.

"Well, I'm just glad this week is over. It has honestly been one of the most stressful of my life." George said, as he swigged his beer.

Meredith sighed, as she said. "We are _all,_ coming back next year. No-one is dropping out, failing their exams, _or_, moving in with their boyfriends. We're family now, so everyone is staying exactly where they belong, in my house, right?"

No one responded at first, causing Meredith to repeat even louder…."R_ight?__…"_

"Right," Cristina, Alex and George mumbled back at Meredith.

"What's everyone got planned for the summer then? " George said, changing the subject.

"Well, I'm going to Mexico with Derek, and Cristina and Owen, are going camping in the woods." Meredith said giggling.

"Nice, I guess I'll just be going home to my parents' house in Seattle." George said, as he added "What about you guys? Still going to Europe?" Looking in Izzie and Alex's direction.

"Err….." Alex said, glancing at Izzie.

"I'm going to the bar," Izzie said, ignoring them, as she stood up.

Walking away, Izzie could sense all four sets of their eyes burning in to her back. But she didn't look back, as she slid in to a vacant bar stool and placed her chin in her hand. She tensed as she suddenly felt a presence behind her. Expecting it to be Alex or George, Izzie turned to see to her surprise it was actually Cristina.

"Hey," Izzie said quietly as she looked down at the bar. Cristina knew the score, she had cornered Izzie after her appointment with Dr Swender and Izzie had made her promise she wouldn't say anything to the others, not until Izzie had got her results back.

"You should tell them." Cristina said, her eyes full of concern, as she sat down next to Izzie.

"What and ruin their night?" Izzie said despondently.

"Izzie…. Have you even had your results back yet?" Cristina said.

"Nope…" Izzie replied quietly.

"Okay, I need to say something. I never thought I'd say this, but I miss bright and shiny. I miss the annoyingly upbeat, perky girl that keeps me awake all night screwing her douchebag boyfriend, who for some reason she loves, almost as much as he loves her…"

"Cristina," Izzie said, as she sensed a small tear sliding down her cheek.

"You need to tell him, Izzie, because he's going to find out sooner or later anyway, and besides, no news is good news. Owen said if it was bad, Swender would have been all over you by now, referring you straight to Oncology. It's been what, like a week? Maybe you should give the hospital a call yourself, at least you'll know."

Izzie ran her hand through her hair, just as she heard her phone ring from the inside of her bag. She pulled it out to see it was finally the hospital calling. Adrenaline suddenly flooded her system as she clutched it in her hand. "I'm going to take this outside." She said shakily to Cristina.

…...

Izzie looked up, to see a dark figure moving towards her in the moonlight. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

"Iz, is everything alright? What are you doing out here on your own?" Alex said, as Izzie shivered and he removed his jacket, placing it around her shoulders.

"Just taking a moment," Izzie said, as she smiled back at her handsome boyfriend.

"Iz, have I done something? Because, you've been acting more than a little weirdly recently. Do you still want to go away with me this summer?" Alex said, as he looked at her with worry projecting from his soft brown eyes.

"Of course," Izzie said, as she moved towards him, placing both her hands on his face and kissing him on the lips. Before she said, "Alex, the only thing you've done, is save my life. That mole you kept going on about. I didn't tell you, but I got it removed last week and turns out it was cancerous. But, they caught and removed it just in time. If I had left it any longer, it would have almost certainly spread to my organs and most probably killed me. But, as it turns out they caught it before it spread. So, I'm fine…._just fine."_

Alex's jaw dropped, as speechless, he wrapped his arms around her, as he then whispered "Oh, thank god, that's so great, Iz." And Izzie just pressed herself against him, breathing in his scent and smiling as she felt his heart beating next to hers.

...

TO BE CONTINUED….


	14. Chapter 14

**GEORGE**

Walking along on his own, George took a deep breath and picked up his phone pressing redial again for the third time that day.

"Hey, Lexie, it's me again, George. I don't know if you got my last message. But just calling to say hi. I'm heading back to Seattle soon for the summer. So if you're around it would be good to try and hook up, anyway you're probably busy out celebrating your exam results. Meredith told me you came top in your class. Maybe we can have a drink to celebrate sometime, so just call me when you get this." Realizing he was starting to sound like a waffling idiot, George hung up and turned to make his way home.

George sighed, he wasn't quite sure why he wanted to speak to Lexie so desperately. He told himself he just saw her as a friend, as Meredith's younger sister. But if he was honest he knew that wasn't true. Ever since that awful night when she'd cried in the bar, things had been awkward between them and he'd wanted to clear the air. She'd stayed at the house for a bit, but they'd barely spoken and George had really missed how she had always taken an interest in what he'd had to say, laughed at his jokes and made him feel as though he actually mattered for once, he wasn't just George the nice guy that girls wanted to be friends with, she actually saw him as something else.

So, put simply, George hadn't realized how much he would 'just' miss _'her'._

...

Walking in to the hallway of the house that he shared with his four fellow med school students, George heard lively voices coming from the living room. He debated whether to just skulk upstairs, but decided to go and see who it was and be sociable.

Meredith was sat on one sofa next to Derek Shepherd and Cristina was on the other with Owen Hunt. Cristina was talking noisily to Meredith as Derek looked on amused.

Owen was the only one to look up as George walked in, giving him a friendly nod as George perched on the sofa next to him.

George liked Owen, out of his room-mates boyfriends, Owen always seemed the most genuine and down to earth. Derek Shepherd seemed okay some of the time, but he was far too arrogant and full of himself for George's liking really, with his perfect hair and smarmy smile. And then George positively couldn't stand Alex, Izzie's boyfriend.

"We're discussing the camping trip, we're taking to the woods, after the girls get their exam results." Owen explained to George, as Meredith and Cristina carried on chatting to each other and ignoring him.

"Oh, I have some camping equipment you can borrow if you like. My Dad used to take me and my brothers camping all the time when we were kids. I thought I might get the opportunity to go down here sometime too." George said back to Owen.

"Camping? I thought you said we were staying in a log cabin?" Cristina suddenly said, turning her head immediately to shoot Owen an accusing look.

Derek laughed then as he said. "What's the matter Cristina, too spoilt to rough it?"

"No! I just like running water and electricity!" Cristina exclaimed.

"We said we would only camp for a couple of nights on the way to the cabin. It will be fun." Owen said as he looked at Cristina.

"It will be incredible all that fresh air and those beautiful clear night skies, very romantic." Derek said, as he squeezed Meredith's hand and she giggled.

"I wont be putting our tent anywhere near to yours then." Cristina said, as she looked on unimpressed at Meredith and Derek, before they went back to their original discussion.

With Cristina busy locked in a debate with Meredith and Derek, Owen turned back to George as he said. "So, O'Malley, what are your plans after you get your results? Planning on taking a trip anywhere?"

"Oh, no, I think I'll just head back up to stay with my parents in Seattle. Look for a summer job." George said sighing a little. The truth was George was lonely. Even if he wanted to or could afford a trip or vacation, he had no-one to go with. He'd lost touch with a lot of his old school friends. He'd broken up with Callie, Izzie was always with Alex and Meredith and Cristina were, well, going camping with Shepherd and Hunt it looked like.

"Thought anymore about enlisting in the army?" Owen then said seriously, changing the subject giving George an intense stare.

"Yeah, it's something I'll definitely consider. Although I see you've had a change of heart now?" George questioned.

"Not really, things are just on hold for now. The timings not right, but I will one day. I know serving my country is something I was always meant to do and you should give it some serious though too, O'Malley." Owen said, as George heard Cristina laugh beside him at something Meredith was saying, unaware of his conversation with her boyfriend. It was none of his business, but George was pretty sure Cristina wouldn't be too keen on Owen joining the army anytime soon.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, George suddenly heard his phone ring in his jeans pocket and he picked it up to see it was Lexie returning his calls at last.

"Lexie, hi. Did you get my message?" George said as he darted in to the hall.

"Hi, George, yeah I got your messages. Sorry I didn't get back to you, I've just been so busy." She replied.

"Oh, that's okay. Congratulations by the way, on your results. Have you decide what you're going to do? Meredith said you got an offer from Harvard?"

"Thanks, George, and yes I've decided, I'm coming down to California. I want to attend the same med school as Meredith and she said I can move in to the attic room next year, so looks like we'll be room-mates." Lexie said excitedly.

"That's great," George replied smiling, not just at the thought of seeing more of her, but that they were talking properly again. Maybe she didn't hold a grudge and just maybe she was starting to see him like she had before he'd screwed up.

George paused for a second, before he found himself saying. "I broke up with Callie. I mean, she apologized for what happened that night and she said she was confused. But now she's officially come out as couple with Arizona."

"I know, Mark told me. I'm sorry, George," Lexie said sweetly.

"Mark, you mean Mark Sloan? Callie's ex?" George replied confused.

"Yeah, he calls me from time to time and he even came up to Seattle recently and we met up, he's a really cool guy. He had a patient to treat at Seattle Grace hospital." Lexie gushed.

"Oh," was all George could reply, a little taken aback, he hadn't seen that coming.

"George, I'm sorry, but I really can't chat now. I'm catching a flight down to LA tomorrow and I haven't even started packing yet." Lexie said hurriedly.

"Okay, well maybe we can hang out when you're here then?" George said.

"Yeah, maybe. Oh and good luck for your results tomorrow." She replied a little distantly, as she hung up.

Results tomorrow. George suddenly felt physically sick. As he realized their exam results would be arriving the following day. He was dreading it, he wasn't feeling at all confident. He knew he hadn't worked as hard as he should have done after all the drama with Callie. He also knew how excited his mother was about him becoming a doctor, it would break her heart if he failed at the first hurdle, he thought to himself glumly as he stared in to space.

* * *

Later on it was around midnight, when George was in the living room watching TV with his room-mates. He was sat on one sofa next to Meredith and Cristina and Izzie was asleep in Alex's arms on the other sofa. Shepherd and Hunt had gone, having both been called in to the hospital due to a major incident.

"This sucks," Cristina said pouting. "We're stuck here whilst their working on some super cool surgeries over at the hospital."

"Is it bad that's the first thing we think about when we hear there has been a major incident and people hurt?" Meredith replied.

"No, surgeries rock." Alex said grinning.

"Err..yes, actually. That's people lives you're talking about." George said bluntly.

"Oh, stop whining, O'Malley. You wont see it like that when you're actually in the middle of it all." Cristina said.

"Dude, do you really think you have what it takes to be an actual surgeon?" Alex added, smirking at George.

George swallowed, maybe they had a point, he may not even be hardcore enough to make it past his first year of med school, let alone become an actual surgeon like they surely all would be one day.

"Leave him alone, Alex. George will make a fine surgeon." Izzie said as she sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"I spoke to Lexie earlier, Meredith. She said she's coming down to visit again tomorrow?" George said, changing the subject and looking at Meredith.

Before Meredith had the chance to answer, Alex cut in. "You missed your chance there, O'Malley. That Mark Sloan guy is boning her now."

"_What!?"_ Both Meredith and George said at the same time, Meredith's eyes glowering at Alex, as he sniggered.

"He is not, Lexie wouldn't do that, she's still a.." Meredith quickly said.

"Not any more. Seems, Sloan took her innocence, should have done it while you had the chance, O'Malley" Alex said, grinning at George arrogantly.

"Okay, that's my sister you're talking about, Alex." Meredith said angrily.

"You don't know that's true anyway. Where did you even hear that? " Izzie added, looking at her boyfriend.

"It's true, I heard it from Jackson Avery at work. He said Sloan's been doing her for weeks, even took a trip up to Seattle or wherever it is she lives, to see her," Alex replied smugly again.

"Oh, so if Jackson Avery says it's true, then it must be true," Izzie said rolling her eyes.

"Look, all I know is that Avery is really tight with Sloan. The dude worships the ground Mark Sloan walks on, follows him everywhere. So, if he says it happened, it happened." Alex snapped, as he turned back to the TV.

"Why would anyone want to worship Mark Sloan?" Meredith said, as Cristina and Izzie both shrugged.

"So, results day tomorrow. Who's going to be up first then to get the post and get their grades? I, of course will be top in everything." Cristina suddenly said excitedly, changing the subject and looking round at everyone.

George groaned inwardly, suddenly feeling very sick again at the thought of getting his results.

* * *

The next morning, having not slept at all the night before. George was stood in the shower, glued to the spot unable to move as he gazed robotically at the steaming running water, his stomach churning with at anxiety at exam results day.

He knew his room-mates were all up already waiting for the post, he could hear them downstairs. But George preferred to hide away in the shower, letting the warm soapy water wash over him as he enjoyed his last few moments of oblivion. The more he thought about it, the more he felt certain that he had failed. He was in the pathetic twenty per cent, that Bailey had said wouldn't be returning next year. He was the loser 1 in 5, as Cristina had put it, out of his room-mates, that had messed up. They were all smarter, harder working and luckier than he was, he was bound to be the drop out. Maybe Lexie could have his room next year instead of the attic, he thought even more miserably.

...

Stepping cautiously down the stairs and in to the hall, his hair still dripping wet from his shower. The first thing George heard was Cristina yelling "We passed our exams!"

He walked in to the kitchen to see Meredith and Cristina both excitedly holding their exam results up. As Izzie was in the process of opening hers.

"I passed too," Izzie said as she grinned and looked over her results sheet.

"Congratulations," George muttered as he glanced at the kitchen table to see a large envelope addressed to him placed at the centre.

"Your results." Izzie said, handing it to him.

"So, you all passed then?" George said, looking round.

"Well, Meredith, Cristina and I did. Alex, is being a big girl and won't open his." Izzie said, turning to look at Alex who was stood beside her with an anxious look on his face that quickly turned in to a defensive scowl, as he said. "I am not, just don't see it as a freaking race, that's all."

"Well, 1 in 5 guys, one of you two losers won't be coming back next year," Cristina teased.

Meredith shot her an unimpressed look as she said "Cristina!" Before turning back to George and Alex and saying firmly. "We are all coming back next year. So come on guys open your results."

"Here give me that," Izzie said, as she quickly grabbed the envelope out of Alex's hand, tearing it open before he could stop her. She looked over it silently for a second and George almost felt sorry for Alex with the tension. But then Izzie broke in to a wide smile as she squealed and said "You passed, Alex, you passed, we both passed." Moving over to throw her arms around him, as he grinned with relief hugging her back and they were both lost in each other for a moment, caught up in their own little world.

Meredith then turned back to George and said. "So come on, George, you're next."

George didn't say anything as he just stared down at the big brown envelope in front of him, muttering. "1 in 5!"

"Oh come on, George." Cristina said, rolling her eyes. "I was kidding about that 1 in 5 stuff. None of us are flunking out, we are all coming back next year, right?" And she gestured with her head towards his envelope.

The pressure was all too much for George then and he had no control over his actions, as he grabbed the envelope and turned to rush straight out of the room.

...

Sat on his bed, George twisted the envelope over and over in his hand, trying to work up the courage to open it. He stopped as he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"George, can I come in?" He heard Izzie say quietly from the landing.

"Sure, whatever." He mumbled, as she slowly opened the door and came in to sit next to him on the bed.

"I know what this is about." She said kindly. "Personally, I don't know what you see in her, but whatever it is, you have to except it's over. She's moved on and so should you."

George froze, had he made his feelings about Lexie that obvious? "I know you're right," he eventually sighed. "I guess it doesn't help that she's dating a top surgeon now, when I feel like such a loser."

Izzie's mouth fell open then as she said "You're not talking about Callie are you? Oh, George...I know you really like her, but she's so loved up, I think maybe you should try and find someone else? I'm not sure it's going to happen for you two now."

George felt a lump form in his throat, so Alex must have been right, Lexie really was loved up with Mark Sloan then? How could he have been such an idiot? Why couldn't he have seen that it was 'her' all along and not Meredith or Callie.

"Yep, that's exactly what I should do. I guess I just feel like an idiot." George said miserably.

"You're not an idiot ,George. I admit I had my doubts at first whether it would work out, but now I'm really starting to think Derek is serious about her..."

'_Meredith...!' _George almost felt like laughing. Izzie thought this was all about his crush on Meredith Grey still, when in fact he had actually found himself developing stronger feelings for her sister, Lexie Grey!

George was silent for a few seconds, before Izzie suddenly blurted out, "Okay, so that aside, George. You're going to have to open them sooner or later." Glancing over as he still clutched the envelope with his results in, tightly in his hand.

"Well, maybe I don't want to, maybe I'm quite happy to just hold it for now." George replied.

"George," Izzie sighed. "Look, let me open them for you." She said in a motherly tone, that just made George clutch the envelope even tighter. Izzie was his best friend but recently they had grown apart, she was always with Alex these days. It was right that she had opened Alex's results, she was Alex's girlfriend not his.

So, it didn't feel right at all for Izzie to open his results, George thought, as he said ."Thanks, but I think I'll open them on my own in a bit."

"Okay," Izzie said, standing up to leave as she added. "We're all going to Jacks later for celebratory drinks, you will come too won't you? It might be the last night we're all together before everyone leaves for the summer."

"Sure," George said a little reluctantly. He really wasn't in the mood for seeing everyone else all loved up and happy because they'd passed their exams.

Izzie paused at the door, as she turned back to George and said. "Oh and George, no-one thinks you're a loser. You are honestly one of the smartest, kindest, funniest guys, I have ever met and sooner or later you are going to make some girl very happy." Smiling gently as she walked out. Leaving George feeling just a little bit better.

But then he heard Alex outside his door saying "So, did he pass or what?" Causing a feeling of dread to hit George again and he stuffed his results quickly under his pillow. Sinking back on to his bed as he became more and more convinced he had failed.

Exhausted from the lack of sleep the night before he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off, willing the world to go away.

* * *

George woke to darkness and the gentle sound of knocking on his door again. Convinced that it Izzie had come back to pester him, he rolled over and ignored it. But it carried on and eventually he heard the door slowly creak open, flooding the room with light.

"George...George, are you there?" It wasn't Izzie's voice, it was Lexie's!

He sat up and switched the light on to see Lexie stood in front of him, her face was pale and blotchy and it looked as though she had been crying.

"Why aren't you out with the others?" She said to him.

"I was going to, I must have dozed off. What time is it?" George said, picking up his phone to see five missed calls from Izzie and a text asking him where he was. He sighed as he remembered he'd promised her he'd meet her tonight. He felt bad for letting her down.

He turned back to Lexie, a little concerned saying. "Are you okay?"

"No, I've been such a fool. Mark didn't know I was coming back. I wanted to surprize him. But when I got to his apartment, he answered the door in just a towel acting all cagey and wouldn't let me in. Then before I know it Addison Montgomery appears out of no-where in one of his shirts. He tried to stop me, but I ran out and straight here. I couldn't face going to the bar to meet Meredith and everyone...Oh, George, I'm such a loser. How could I have fallen for the wrong guy again? Meredith warned me and I..." She stopped and started crying again, before she stuttered. "I...lost my virginity to him."

George gently rubbed her arm. He felt bad, but he couldn't help but feel a little happy that it hadn't worked out with Sloan. The guy just wasn't right for Lexie.

"George, what is wrong with me? " Lexie said through her tears.

"Lexie, there is nothing wrong with you, you're beautiful. If he can't see that, then it's his loss and he doesn't deserve you." George said kindly.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Lexie said as she stopped crying and looked at him.

"Of course I do." George replied.

Geroge knew then that he had two choices. He could do the honourable thing, go and make her a drink, offer to take her to find her sister. Or he could do precisely what he was about to do next, as he leaned in and met her mouth with his and kissed her. Even though he knew she was hung up over Sloan and he was really just the consolation prize.

As the kiss sped up, they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a text arriving on Lexie's phone. She quickly broke the kiss off to pick it up. "It's Mark, he wants to meet me to explain. Maybe I should go." She said anxiously.

George prized the phone out of her hand as he said softly. "Forget about him." Before he moved in to kiss her again.

The kiss was soft and sweet, different to the last time when they had both been so drunk and George gently slid his hand under the back of her blouse as they fell back on the bed.

...

"Was I okay? I know I'm not very experienced." Lexie said shyly, as they lay next to each other on his bed later.

George was just staring up at the ceiling, a huge smile on his face. "Well, for someone with not very much experience Lexie, you were pretty incredible." He said as he turned to face her.

"What's this?" She then said, as she pulled the crumpled brown envelope with his results in, out from under the pillow she was lying on.

"Oh, my results," George groaned. In the heat of the moment he had completely forgotten that he had put them there and that he still had to face the music and open them.

"George, have you not opened them yet?" Lexie scolded.

"Not you as well, I'll open them when I'm ready. I'm just not feeling up to having to face the fact I screwed up, just yet" George replied meekly.

"Well, let me do it. You never know you might not have failed, then we can go and celebrate." She said smiling, as she neatly opened the envelope and scanned over the paper inside it.

George felt his heart thump as her expression was unreadable for a few seconds, before she turned to him, saying. "_Oh George.."_

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - I know it has been ages since I updated this story, but I miss it, so here is the next chapter, if anyone is still reading.

Please let me know if you want me to continue and what direction I should take things, I could stick with this timeline, or jump in to the future, maybe?

* * *

**ALEX**

Alex prized a sleeping Izzie out of his arms as he gently rolled over and out of bed. Silently pulling on his jeans and t-shirt so as not to wake her as he crept out of her room and down the stairs to make his way in to the kitchen.

He had a banging headache from the previous night's drinking. He'd been out with Izzie, Meredith and Cristina celebrating their exam results and he was impressed at how much those girls could drink. He'd lost count of how many tequila shots they'd downed between them.

As he stumbled in to the kitchen, Alex immediately spotted George sat on his own, a distant look on his face. George looked up as Alex walked in and Alex nodded a little gruffly at him as he grabbed a glass and turned his back on George to pour himself an orange juice. He was a little annoyed with George for upsetting Izzie the night before.

"What happened to you last night?" Alex said as he banged around in the cupboards. George was meant to have met them all out at the bar, but he hadn't shown up. Alex didn't really care, but he knew Izzie had been disappointed, she had wanted to see him and had been trying to contact George all night, so for that Alex was pissed at him.

"I had a headache." George replied as he looked away.

"Yeah, well, Izzie was trying to call you all night. You could at least have told her you couldn't be bothered." Alex snapped back as he rooted around in his and Izzie's food cupboard, trying to find something to eat. Settling on some old cereal that he found tucked away at the back.

…

Sitting down opposite George at the table, Alex munched his cereal hungrily in silence, as George suddenly blurted out. "I failed my exams."

Alex stopped chewing mid mouthful. He wasn't George O'Malley's biggest fan, but that was pretty harsh, and it kind of explained why he had avoided them all the night before. "Oh, errm..sorry, man." Alex replied as he swallowed his mouthful and took a swig of his juice feeling more than a little awkward.

There was another uncomfortable silence, before Alex said, "I guess, you can re-take or whatever?"

"Maybe," George said blankly.

Alex continued to wolf down his cereal, as he slowly started to regret his decision to come downstairs. Why did it have to be him that caught O'Malley like this? He had absolutely no idea what to say to the guy and he wished Izzie was there too. She would know exactly how to handle it and what the right thing to say would be. Alex was terrible in situations like this.

"So, Yang and Grey, managed to talk me and Izzie in to going on this stupid camping trip they're going on with their boyfriends next week…" Alex said trying to change the subject. "It's to celebrate the end of the year, or whatever." He then stopped and cringed, as he realised what he had just said and he added a quick, "_Sorry!"_

"Don't be. You all deserve to celebrate." George replied despondently.

"Well, I can't say I'm that enthusiastic about it, but Izzie's really up for it. The great outdoors isn't really my thing. I grew up in a bar." Alex said as he finished his cereal.

"Camping can be great fun, I used to go all the time with my family." George said.

"Yeah, I guess me and Iz can have some fun outdoors in a tent together." Alex said grinning to himself. He then felt a little guilty as he looked at George's miserable face and he said a little awkwardly . "You know, dude, you could always come along too. I'm sure Izzie would want you to…."

"Thanks, but I dunno, not sure what I'm going to do to be honest. Anyway, aren't you and Izzie meant to be going to Europe this summer?" George said.

"Yep, that's not until later. Which reminds me Izzie will kill me if I don't sort my passport out soon." Alex said as he jumped up to go back upstairs to join Izzie in the comfort of her bed.

* * *

"Alex, come back to bed. I know this is ridiculously girly but I need snuggle time." Izzie muttered sleepily as Alex crept back in to her bedroom after his conversation with George downstairs.

He pulled back the sheets and climbed in to bed next to his girlfriend. Pressing himself up against her warm body, wrapping his arms around her, and cupping her right breast with his hand as he breathed in the scent of her freshly washed hair. He would never admit it to anyone, but he needed _'snuggle time'_ too.

"O'Malley failed his exams," he said lazily against her.

"What? Oh, no, poor George. I need to go and speak to him." Izzie exclaimed as her relaxed body suddenly tensed.

"Nah, Iz. I think he just wants to be on his own." Alex said tightening his grip around her waist.

"Your mother called again," Izzie said sleepily in to the pillow after a few seconds of silence.

Alex groaned a little as he said, "I'll call her back." As he closed his eyes, trying to fall back to sleep again for a bit, before he had to get up and go it to work at the beach bar later that day.

"It's like the tenth time she's called, Alex. It could be important." Izzie replied.

"It won't be," Alex said, he knew calling ten times was normal for his mother.

"Maybe we should go and see her? When we get back from camping. Before we go on our trip abroad?" Izzie said, questioning Alex.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to you." Alex replied as he willed her to change the subject and an uncomfortable silence followed as he realized he must have said the wrong thing. It wasn't that he didn't want Izzie to meet him Mom. He knew his Mom would want to meet Izzie. She would fall in love with her almost as much as he had. It was more that he knew there would be a whole pile of crap waiting for him back in Iowa and now he was finally happy for the first time in his life, he didn't want to have to face that.

* * *

Alex was unable to concentrate all afternoon as he worked at the bar. He wanted to explain to Izzie the reasons why he didn't want her to meet his Mom, but he just didn't know how to. He didn't want her to think it was because he wasn't serious about her, because he was, deadly serious. Her recent cancer scare had just reinforced that even more. He couldn't lose her, he wouldn't survive. The situation with his family was just complicated. His family weren't exactly the type you'd be in a hurry to show off to your girlfriend and he was hit with a rush of anxiety as he cleaned some glassses behind the bar.

Putting the glasses down, Alex felt in to his pocket and when he was sure no-one was looking he pulled out the crumpled Bethany Whispers advert, he kept hidden in there, and despite the inital anger and jealousy he'd felt when he'd first found out she was doing the modelling, he now looked at the pictures of Izzie with only pride. She had said they had airbrushed the images, but he knew that was a lie. He got to look at her body every night and he knew she was every bit as hot in the flesh.

He then looked up as he heard a familiar laugh and he smiled as he saw Izzie walking in to the bar with Meredith's younger sister Lexie. It had already been one of those days, where he'd worked non -stop and had more than one annoying customer to deal with and it was a welcome sight to see his girlfriend and be able to take a short break. Izzie had text Alex earlier, to say she was coming in with Lexit to have a drink and wait for him to finish his shift. Lexie had been at a loose end, so had offered to come along to keep Izzie company.

"There you go," Alex said as he slipped two cocktails over to Izzie and Lexie's table.

"Thanks," Lexie said smiling at Alex, as she slid one over to her side of the table.

Izzie grabbed his hand and said in a low voice, "careful you don't get caught."

"I won't. I can take a break, it's quiet." Alex said as he thought how his boss Rebecca hadn't been in to the bar for days and he knew she wouldn't say anything even if she was in. Alex and Jackson had been practically running the bar on their own for the past couple of weeks.

...

"So, I just don't know what to do. Tell me what to do. Do I meet up with Mark again, or do I give George a go? I mean it's a little awkward after last night and the exam thing." Lexie said sighing as she sipped her drink through her straw, fixing Izzie with an intense stare.

"Well, if you want my advice, I'd steer well clear of Mark Sloan. The guy is a sleaze, you can do better. George is a great guy. He's so kind and funny. That thing with Callie was a mistake and you know I think he really likes you, Lexie. He was really hung about a girl yesterday, I thought he was talking about Meredith, but looking back it all makes sense and I think you two could be really good together, if you give him a chance." Izzie said as she stirred her drink with her straw, smiling a little, before giving Lexie a concerned look back.

"Yeah, maybe," Lexie said sighing as she picked up the food menu and scanned it, chewing on her nail.

"George is a top guy. Isn't he babe?" Izzie said as she nudged Alex, who had been sat silently beside Izzie as she chatted to Lexie.

"What?" he replied clumsily.

"George," she said eagerly gesturing with her eyes towards Lexie. "He's a great guy..."

"Err.. yeah, I guess, if that's your thing," Alex mumbled back, as Lexie looked up from the menu and said, "can I get some fries?"

"Sure," Alex replied.

"Large," she said quickly, causing both Alex and Izzie to look at her in surprise as Alex stood up and Lexie added a little embarrassed, "I eat when I'm nervous."

"Right," both Alex and Izzie said together as Alex walked back to the bar to join his co-worker Jackson.

…

"Who's that chick with Izzie?" Jackson said, as he stood next to Alex shaking a cocktail mixer, looking over to where Izzie and Lexie were sat together locked deep in conversation again. Izzie looked as though she was lecturing Lexie about something and Lexie was nodding her head in agreement.

"Lexie Grey," Alex replied as he smiled at a customer and took their drinks order. Before turning to take two beers out of the fridge.

"That's, Lexie Grey?" Jackson replied as he continued to stare over at their table.

"Dude, don't even think about it, you'd have to join the que," Alex smirked as he opened the beers and put them down on top of the bar.

"Oh, don't worry. I think she's spoken for. No wonder Sloan went all the way up to Seattle to see her. She's cute…not what I excepted at all. " Jackson said as he turned back to Alex.

* * *

It was nearly dark when later that night Alex was walking home along the beach with Izzie and Lexie. He had his arm around Izzie, as she leaned in to his shoulder, and Lexie was walking along beside them, still chattering away about Mark and George.

Alex could tell the girls were both a little tipsy after all the free cocktails he had been supplying them with all evening. They were talking about Lexie's predicament with the two guys still as they walked along and Alex remained quiet as they talked. From what he could gather, Lexie had slept with O'Malley the night before, but really she was still hung up on Sloan who had done the dirty, but was trying to get back in to her pants. But Alex switched off as he started to get a little bored, they seemed to just be going over and over the same old stuff. Why did chicks always do that?, he thought. The number of times Meredith had burst in to Izzie's room in the morning and they'd gone on and on about her man problems with Derek, as if Alex wasn't even there.

"So, maybe you should just send one simple text back. Not rude, just to the point. Then Mark will get the message. And you could just hang out with George a bit over the summer, just start as friends, see what happens?" Izzie said, as bored Alex gently moved his fingers under her top and rubbed the smooth skin on her back working his way up to slide his hand under the back of her bra as they walked, causing her to turn and give him a flirty giggle as he looked in to her eyes suggestively.

"Yeah, you're right. It's not like I'll have much else to do over the summer," Lexie said miserably to herself, as Izzie was now giving Alex her full attention, as she turned to whisper something in his ear, ignoring Lexie.

"I mean, I was planning on hanging out with Mark, but I guess that won't happen now." Lexie said as she glanced at Izzie, waiting for her response.

"Well, we're all going camping in a couple of days. Why don't you join us? I'm sure Meredith and Cristina won't mind. Will they babe?" Izzie said as she turned back to Lexie, breaking away from Alex a little.

"Umm..nah," Alex replied quickly, knowing that was the correct response as Izzie smiled back at him.

"Thanks, that would be great. I love camping," Lexie said excitedly as she walked along beside them.

* * *

Back at the house, Alex wandered in to the kitchen with Izzie, closely followed by Lexie still. Izzie quickly playfully hoisted herself up on to the worktop as Alex went to the fridge to take out some beers, and walking back over to Izzie she giggled as he moved towards her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved in to mumble something in her ear.

"Hello…guys. I'm still here," Lexie said as she sat down a little awkwardly at the kitchen table.

Alex ignored her as he brushed Izzie's hair back and pressed his lips against the side of her neck. Just as they all heard the front door slam shut and loud voices approaching.

"Oh, get a room." Cristina said scowling at Alex and Izzie as she waltzed in to the kitchen slamming a bottle of tequila down on the kitchen table.

Alex broke apart from Izzie slightly to see Cristina was followed by Owen Hunt, Meredith and Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan. Alex glanced at Lexie to see her cheeks flush pink as Sloan looked over to where she was sat at the kitchen table.

"Wow, everyone is here." Izzie remarked as they all crowded in to the big open plan kitchen joining her, Alex and Lexie.

"Hey, guys, we were just discussing what we need for the camping trip,…oh, hi, Lex," Meredith said merrily as she noticed her sister.

"Okay, cool. I've made a list too," Izzie replied excitedly.

"As long as we have lots of alcohol, that's the main thing." Cristina said, as Owen rolled his eyes and exclaimed. "Cristina."

"I'll second that," Alex replied smirking.

"I, um..got some stuff to do," Lexie suddenly said awkwardly as she stood up, and smoothing her hair behind her ears, she walked out careful not to catch Mark's eye.

Mark then immediately turned to follow her, as he said…"Lexie, wait."

Alex looked back at Izzie, about to suggest that they went upstairs too. Feeling horny, he was desperate to be alone with her. But before he got the chance to say anything Izzie jumped down from the worktop and turned to Meredith, saying, "Mer, why did you have to bring Sloan back? You know he'll just try it on with Lexie again? She's too good for him, you know he's been two timing her?"

"I know, and it wasn't anything to do with me, it was Derek." Meredith hissed, frowning a little as she turned to look back at Derek and he shot her an apologetic smile as he walked away from his conversation with Owen and Cristina about camping equipment and came over to stand next to Meredith.

"I guess now would be a bad time to tell you, I invited him on the camping trip." Derek said a little meekly, raising an eyebrow.

Alex then saw both Meredith and Izzie's mouths gape wide open as they exclaimed at the same time. "_What?"_

"He has a truck it will be useful and he also has a spare tent, we used to go camping together all the time as boys." Derek said backing in to a corner, as Alex smirked to himself. He was just glad that he wasn't the one that was getting verbally attacked by Izzie and Meredith this time.

"Well, you'll have to uninvite him, Derek. Because I invited Lexie." Izzie said sharply.

"Oh, no." Meredith responded.

I didn't think you'd mind, Mer. She seemed a bit down earlier, didn't she?" Izzie said as she looked back at Alex for moral support.

"Umm..yeah, I guess…" Alex said as he cleared his throat and sipping his beer, he said. Oh, I forgot to mention, I invited O'Malley earlier when I saw him."

"George, you invited _George_? And now Derek has invited Mark Sloan," Izzie said as she bit her lip.

"And you invited Lexie, Iz," Meredith added.

Alex didn't really see what the big deal was as he laughed and said cockily. "Well, maybe they can all share a tent, problem solved." Izzie hit him playfully as she let out a small laugh, causing Meredith to join in and giggle too, as Derek just smiled to himself and shook his head.

* * *

Later that night, unable to sleep Alex shifted in bed as he whispered to Izzie, "You still awake?"

"Yeah," she replied as she shuffled closer to him so her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Iz, about my Mom.." He said slowly.

"Alex, it's okay. You don't have to explain." She replied as she nestled herself against his muscular chest.

"I want to. My family they're not like other families, okay. It's a side of me I'd rather you didn't see." He said, pasuing as he found it increasingly hard to find the right words. He'd never been so open with someone before.

"I get it and nothing, _nothing_, could ever make me want to be with you any less, Alex. I grew up in a trailer park my family aren't exactly anything to be proud of either. But, you know what? I don't care, because it's made me even more determined to work hard and succeed, so I don't end up like them."

Alex breathed a silent sigh of relief, deep down he'd known she would understand. Apart from the obvious, they really weren't that different deep down and even though he had only known her a year, Izzie already 'got him' better than anyone else ever had in his whole life.

They were both silent for a moment, before she then said. "I can't believe we've finished our first year of med school."

"Nah, me neither," he replied as he wrapped his arm around her to pull her in closer to him.

"It just seems so weird to think that one day, we'll all be actual doctors, working in a hospital somewhere. Saving peoples lives, performing surgeries. Real, live surgeries."

"Yep, it's going to be awesome." Alex said grinning in the dark as he fantasized about the day he'd actually get to work as a surgeon and perform real operations.

"Do you think we'll all make it?" Izzie then said a little anxiously, adding, "I mean what if one of us doesn't… what if George? Or, what if I…?"

"Who cares about O'Malley? You'll make it, Iz. We both will, we have to. Because, I don't want to be a top surgeon at a leading hospital somewhere, if you're not there by my side." And he kissed the top of her head as fully content, wrapped up in each others arms they both closed their eyes as they drifted back to sleep, dreaming of the bright careers they hoped would be waiting for them when they finished med school...


End file.
